Lucy Lane
by photochic525
Summary: This could very well become a collection of one-shots. But as of this moment it is simply a story of how my favorite DEO agent turned Director finally came to the realization that Lucy Lane was the woman she wanted all along. Dont get me wrong I still love Sanvers but I do appreciate some Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been MIA for a long time. Writing hasn't been top on my list of priorities. But I started a story with Sam and Alex and realized how much I missed Alex and Lucy so I got distracted from that one and this is what I came up with. It is by no means the best thing I've ever written but something I needed to share with you all. As always enjoy.

Alex had been working for a month straight. When she was an agent she wouldn't have cared. But as the Director she wanted nothing more than to have an uninterrupted day off. Once she found someone that could take her old position as Assistant Director she might be able to have a day off every two weeks. But that was the problem she couldn't find anyone she trusted enough with the job. She came close to calling Maggie and offering her the job. She may have ended things with her but Alex knew Maggie would be able to do the job and they might even be able to look past their differences, but she never did call her.

Today she had the entire day to herself. She had told Vasquez to take care of everything and the only reason they should call her was if a situation similar to the Worldkillers was happening.

Alex hadn't planned on leaving her couch the entire day. She had several shows to catch up on. She was halfway through the new season of OITNB when she heard a knock on her door.

Alex paused the current episode and hoped whoever it was would go away when they didn't get a response. What she hadn't expected was to hear keys scraping a lock. Only three people had ever had keys to her apartment. Kara, who rarely used her key, Maggie, who had given that back to her when she had ended things and Lucy. But there was no way it could be Lucy she was out of the country on some black ops mission that Alex wasn't allowed to know the details of.

She held her breath to see who would walk through her door. When she saw that it was Lucy she let out that breath. She was happy that it was Lucy. It wasn't until she had seen her walk through that door that she realized just how much she missed her best friend. She watched as Lucy removed her boots and shed her uniform shirt. Lucy went straight to the fridge. Alex couldn't help admire Lucy in her army BDU's. The tank top she had underneath the uniform shirt was tight and showed off her arms. Alex didn't remember Lucy's arms being so toned and muscular.

Lucy pulled out the left over Chinese Alex had ordered last night for dinner. She must have been starving because she didn't bother reheating it. Or she was desperate for real food. But that wasn't wait struck Alex all of a sudden. What struck her was the simple fact that Lucy was in her kitchen after being away for over a year, acting like she had never left.

Even after Alex and Maggie had moved in Lucy had stayed a semi-permanent fixture in Alex's apartment. Letting herself in to help herself to food if she had to pull a double or just because she felt like it. Alex smiled at the memory of the first time Maggie experienced Lucy letting herself in unannounced. Maggie had nearly jumped out of her skin. Alex had practically rolled around on the floor in a fit of laughter and Lucy just looked like the cat that ate the canary.

The familiarity that Lucy was moving around the kitchen awakened something inside Alex. Something she had buried deep inside. All the memories of their time in the desert came flooding back. All the shared looks, the shameless flirting on Lucy's part and how oblivious Alex had been. She never had to go after Maggie but maybe Maggie was a necessary part of the journey. They journey that had started with Lucy and would have inevitably ended with Lucy.

She is only a little sad that it took Lucy being gone for over a year and suddenly reappearing in her apartment for her to realize her feelings for the other woman. Lucy had been in her apartment for 15 minutes now and still hadn't noticed her sitting on the couch observing her. She got up and slowly walked toward the kitchen. Using her stealth training to make her way behind Lucy. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, resting her head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Lucy smelled better than she remembered, fit in her arms better than she remembered.

She placed a kiss on Lucy's neck, "Welcome home Lucy."

Lucy had just gotten back. She had skipped the briefing in Washington. She knew she would catch hell for it, but she had somewhere else she had to be. If there was anything she had learned while she was away it was that she couldn't let Alex Danvers get away from her again.

She hadn't been able to check her phone often and she definitely couldn't respond to any messages she had received but the drunken voicemails from Alex had broken her heart more than she would ever admit to anyone that didn't have the last name of Danvers. She had ended things with Maggie and Lucy wasn't there to help her greave. She had liked Maggie and was sorry she was going to miss the wedding. Alex had finally figured things out and was happy for once. Lucy only mildly regretted that she hadn't had the balls to blow the closet doors wide open on Alex but that plan of attack wouldn't have worked for Lucy anyway.

She had no idea if Alex was home and she didn't care. She didn't have an apartment to go back to and even if she did going back to that cold empty place was less than ideal right now. She needed familiarity. Spending most of her days in a desert with a bunch of sweaty men left her feeling cold and empty surprisingly enough. The moment she opened that door she felt more like herself than she had in a year.

She removed her boots at the door and left them next to her duffle bag. Her uniform shirt was discarded on one of the barstools. She had intended to make her way to Alex's bathroom and take a long hot shower, but she was starving. She had only eaten army rations for the last year and real food was something she needed ASAP. If Alex even had any. When she opened the fridge, she found left over Chinese. She opened the takeout container and found fried rice. Left over cold fried rice happened to be her favorite. She dug in contentedly. She placed the container on the counter and leaned into it heavily.

Staring at the container on the counter she realized how exhausted she was. She checked her watch and confirmed that it had been 38 hours since she had last slept. But sleep would come later. Or so she thought. She felt a pair of arms make their way around her body. They pulled her in and Lucy had never felt more safe, more loved and more at home than she did in that exact moment.

She was now coming to realize that Alex Danvers had always been her home. That she had always felt lost when she wasn't with Alex. She now understood what Kara meant when she said she didn't have a home on earth without Alex. With her arms finally wrapped around her after so long Lucy knew she was home because Alex felt safe and reliable. Lucy never wanted Alex to let her go.

Then she felt Alex's lips on her neck and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in this feeling. She had never felt safe in someone's arms before. Then she heard the sweetest voice utter words that she hadn't known she needed to hear. "Welcome home Lucy."

Home. A place she hasn't had in a long time. She melted into Alex's embrace savoring the feeling for a moment before turning around in Alex's arms. She put a hand to Alex's cheek and searched those soulful eyes. She found exactly what she was looking for. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her girl.

She had been waiting a long time to do this and she wasn't disappointed. Alex's lips responded to hers like they had been doing this for years. The warm, tingly feeling she got was a new experience. Kissing James wasn't a terrible experience, but it had never felt this good. She reluctantly pulled away. She loved the dopy grin that had spread across Alex's face.

"My home has always been with you Alex. I wish I had told you how I felt sooner. Then you wouldn't have gotten your heart broken."

Alex leaned down and kissed Lucy again. She pulled away and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Lucy's ear. "I think this was the way it was supposed to be Luce. I had to have my gay awakening with Maggie to prepare me for the woman I was smitten with when I was too stubborn to admit it."

"Stubborn isn't what I would have called that Alex. But still I did like Maggie and I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"If you had asked me yesterday I would have said the same thing. But seeing you walk through that door in your BDU's looking a bit of a hot mess acting like you own the place…"

Lucy gently shoved Alex away from her, "You didn't mind when I would show up unannounced and cook you breakfast."

"I never said your presence was unwelcome. You coming in here acting like you own the place is kinda hot. Also made me realize how much of an idiot I have been the last two years. Also, wasn't aware you still had that key Lane."

"Kept it with my dog tags." Lucy pulled the chain out from between her boobs. "I would have never let this out of my sight. Honestly being able to put my hands on this key the last year and a half kept me going. Knowing I would have a home to return to. When I heard that first voicemail about ending things with Maggie it broke my heart and I hate that it also gave me hope. Because I wasn't going to let you get away again."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Luce. If the situation was reversed I would have done the same. You look exhausted, do you want a shower or a bath?"

Lucy should be annoyed that Alex had said she looked exhausted, but she wasn't. The fact that Alex wanted to take care of her felt good. She leaned into Alex and felt her arms wrap around her. "Honestly a bath but if I take one I'll just fall asleep and I would rather not fall asleep in the tub."

Alex kissed the top of Lucy's head, "Why don't you go do that now and I'll get the bed ready."

Lucy reluctantly pulled away from Alex and walked toward the bathroom she wasn't going to take long. She really was exhausted she just needed to feel clean. Five minutes was all it took when she came out of the bathroom in nothing but her underwear and tank top she wasn't expecting to find Alex in bed. It was still early in the afternoon and apparently Alex's day off. But there she was wearing her glasses and reading one of her science journals.

Lucy forgot Alex wore glasses. She had only seen her wear them once before. She had a fight with her dad and she came over and Alex was getting ready for bed but of course wouldn't let Lucy leave without getting everything off her chest. She had forgotten how sexy Alex was when she wore her glasses.

She walked over to the bed and climbed in. She snuggled into Alex's side and sunk into the mattress. She had missed this bed. She had only slept in it on two other occasions. But both of those times she hadn't been able to wrap her arms around Alex like she had wanted but the heavenly feeling of the mattress more than made up for it.

"I had dreams of this bed while I was gone and a few with you in those glasses."

Alex put down the journal she had been reading and looked at Lucy, "Once your well rested maybe we can make a few of those dreams a reality."

Lucy was a bit surprised Alex had gotten some game since she left. Alex had changed and if she was being honest so had she. They had a lot to learn about each other and Lucy couldn't wait. "I look forward to it Alex. Wake me if anything crazy happens. Oh, that reminds me I need to call J'onn tomorrow and see if he'll give me my job back at the DEO. Don't let me forget to do that."

"You won't need to talk to J'onn about that. Given today's events I'll need to talk to Pam and see if the Assistant Director dating the Director is a problem."

Lucy took a moment to process what Alex had said. She sat up and looked at Alex. Suddenly not tired at all. "When did J'onn step down? He made you Director in his place? I'm not surprised by that. It's the same choice I would have made but I didn't think J'onn was ready to step down."

"It happened almost three months ago. I tried to quit, and he wouldn't let me. He stepped down and gave me the promotion."

"My girlfriend is the Director of the DEO that is something I'll have to get used to. But I'm proud of you. The DEO couldn't ask for a better Director to replace J'onn. If Pam gives you any trouble about me being your second in command send her my way. I'll be able to change her mind."

Lucy snuggled deeper into Alex's side and her eyes closed. She had slept deeper than she had in a year and a half. When she woke to Alex asleep beside her she had to remember that yesterday really had happened. That Alex was her girlfriend, and this was now her home. It was just an added bonus that her girlfriend was the new Director of the DEO. Lucy couldn't wait to explore her new life with Alex Danvers by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

A sleeping Alex Danvers wasn't what she had expected to find next to her that morning. She didn't mind though. She knew Alex wasn't a morning person by any means but new the woman got up early, so she could run a few miles before heading into the DEO. Lucy grabbed her phone to check the time, 8AM she had slept for 19 hours. She had forgotten how comfy this bed was. She hadn't slept this good in over a year.

She thought back to the first time she had spent the night with Alex. She had insisted on taking the couch but Alex wouldn't let her. Alex had a comfortable couch but not comfortable enough for sleeping on for more than a few hours apparently. She stopped fighting and climbed into Alex's massive bed and was blown away with how perfect it was. Not too firm and not too soft. But definitely more on the softer side she had slept like a rock that night too.

Since she was awake and couldn't just stay in bed until Alex woke up she would at least get up and make coffee. She made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to see a note addressed to her on the counter. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the beautiful curves of the elegant cursive writing that Alex saved for people she cared about. No one would believe her if she told them this was Alex's real handwriting. Her handwriting at the DEO was atrocious and it took Lucy weeks to be able to decipher exactly what was written on those reports. Then she made the mistake of telling a few agents she could read it with no problem.

 _You'll probably be awake before me and knowing you, you won't be able to stay in bed. I ordered more take out for dinner last night but also postmated some breakfast stuff. Not saying that you have to cook breakfast just giving you that option. As for why I'm still here? Well you just came back, and I think the DEO can handle things without me until this afternoon. Spending the morning with you is more important._

Alex knew her so well. She started the pot of coffee and went to the fridge to see what Alex had gotten as far as actual food went. Lucy shook her head at what she found. Alex had said she didn't need to make breakfast, but Alex had also conveniently gotten her favorite breakfast items. There was no way Lucy wasn't going to make her girlfriends favorite breakfast with all the ingredients conveniently in her apartment.

Lucy began the task of fixing Alex's favorite pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. She had finished platting the food and Alex still wasn't up. She decided a wakeup call was in order. She walked back over to her sleeping girlfriend and crawled back beneath the covers. She laid her head on Alex's chest and gently ran her hand up and down Alex's arm. She felt the woman stir beneath her.

"Five more minutes."

Lucy couldn't help the smile that came across her lips. She kissed Alex's cheek before whispering in her ear, "You can have all the minutes you want but then you miss out on the amazing breakfast your amazing girlfriend fixed for you." She saw Alex's eyes snap open at that declaration.

"You made breakfast? You really didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes I did Danvers. You conveniently got the ingredients for your favorite pancakes, so breakfast is ready and waiting sunshine."

"You made my favorite pancakes?"

"Yes, I did and if you don't' get your butt out of bed they'll get cold. So up and at 'em Danvers."

Lucy made her way back to the kitchen putting a little more sway in her hips. Knowing Alex couldn't stay away from her ass if her life depended on it.

She heard a thud come from the bedroom. She didn't even bother to turn around knowing full well that Alex had gotten caught up in the sheets and landed on the floor. Glad to see Alex was still a bumbling gay mess. Well at least when it came to her backside. She got Alex's coffee ready while she pulled herself together.

Alex wasn't a morning person but at the prospect of her favorite pancakes she would get herself up and into the kitchen. She watched Lucy walk away. She thought about yesterday and everything that had happened. Lucy had come back home and back into her heart. She had gotten so caught up in thoughts of Lucy and what their new life together would be like that she fell out of bed with the sheets still tangled up in her legs. Why did she have to be an ass girl? And why did Lucy have to have an exceptionally fine one?

She walked up behind Lucy and smacked her backside before kissing her cheek. She leaned against the counter next to Lucy, "Why do you have to taunt me with that?"

"Because you have never been able to hide how much you love it? I used to catch you staring at Anderson's ass all the time. That was before I had figured out you were so deep in the closet that I would need to send search and rescue for you to find your way out."

"Turns out all that I needed was a petite, dimpled detective to yank me out." Alex took the mug that Lucy was offering her she took a sip and made her way to the plates Lucy had made. She took a bite of the pancakes Lucy had made and they were better than she remembered. She was deflecting, and she knew it. The fact that Lucy hadn't followed her to the other side of the bar meant Lucy knew it too.

But that was the thing with Lucy. She never pushed you to talk about your feelings if she didn't think you needed to be pushed. One of the reason she had stayed in the closet longer than she should have. Because she really had been oblivious to all of the signs. Especially Lucy's flirting.

But she wasn't ready to talk about why she ended things with Maggie. They would have to talk about it eventually but not this morning, not when they were still so new. "In all those drunken voicemails did I ever tell you why I ended things with Maggie?"

Lucy pushed off the counter and walked over to sit beside Alex. "No, you never did."

"We'll need to talk about that at some point but not today. You seriously didn't have to make breakfast."

They would have to talk about why Alex had let her favorite dimpled detective go. She really had liked Maggie and it was a shame that things hadn't worked out for them. Lucy had always thought they had moved to fast but they had also fit together so well that everyone thought they would be together forever. But unless you're the one in the relationship you never can truly tell what is going on beneath the surface.

"Your right we do but definitely not today. As for breakfast it's just like old times except that today isn't Saturday but that doesn't matter. What time are you going in today?"

"Probably around 12. I sent Pam an email about you last night and almost forgot to mention the part about us dating."

"I would pay good money to see Pam's face when she reads that part of the email. I'm not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork though."

"Don't remind me. I'll probably have a bigger stack than you only because Pam isn't my biggest fan."

Lucy laughed at that statement, "Pam still hate you?"

"Not as much. I think she still does a little just on principle. When I met with her for the first time as the Director we had a heart to heart. She just didn't appreciate my reckless behavior when I was an agent. That reckless behavior was part of why I was trying to quit."

"Alex Danvers trying to quit the DEO because of her reckless behavior is not a sentence I thought I would ever hear. Well I'm glad you seem to have learned that the reckless behavior isn't appreciated by everyone."

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that with a response. Got any plans for today?"

"Not really. I need to call my superiors in DC. I blew them off yesterday because I had more important matters to attend to than a very important debrief yesterday. I know I'm going to catch hell from them and my Dad about it, but I honestly don't care. I'm hoping that mission was the last thing I'll ever have to do for the Army."

Lucy's phone started vibrating on the counter. She picked it up and rolled her eyes. It was almost like there was someone listening in on her conversation with Alex. A conversation with her dad wasn't what she wanted right now. Right now she just wanted to enjoy her breakfast with Alex. Despite their status change Lucy would still call Alex her best friend and having a normal conversation with her was all Lucy wanted right now. She didn't pick it up though. Her dad was the least of her worries right now. She looked apologetically at Alex, "That was my dad and he has called several times over the last 24 hours. Something happened between us while I was gone, and I'll tell you about that later but I really should call Colonel Preston back just give me a minute."

Alex watched her walk out on the balcony. It wasn't like Lucy to skip out on debriefings or ignore orders. Lucy had a rebellious streak a mile wide but not when she was on government time. Something bad had to have happened on the mission that had her defying orders. Hopefully the thing with her dad wasn't as intense as Alex was thinking it was.

Ever since Myriad Lucy and Sam Lane hadn't been as close. Especially after he found out Lucy broke Alex and J'onn out of custody. Thankfully he never reported it. She finished off her breakfast and watched Lucy pacing on the balcony. She looked frustrated as hell and Alex couldn't be too sure from this distance, but it looked like Lucy was holding back tears. If that was the case she had gotten bad news and would probably be leaving again.

Alex pushed those thoughts away. No sense in jumping to conclusions. She thought back to the day Lucy told her she had been assigned to a top-secret mission that would possibly keep her away for a long time. Initially Lucy thought it would be at least nine months but it had been a year and a half. Lucy was more upset that she wouldn't get to be there for Alex's wedding and so had Alex but when you work for the military your time isn't your own.

Alex was startled slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind. Lucy laid her head on Alex's back almost between her shoulder blades. "Have I mentioned how much I hate dealing with the bureaucratic asshates of DC? My superior Colonel Preston isn't terrible but the people above him are."

"A few times." Alex could detect the faint catch in her voice, "How long are you going to be in DC?"

"Thankfully I'm not spending any time there unless it is absolutely necessary. But Preston did just tell me I can't get out of my contract early. Not even for honorable service. Apparently, I'm too valuable to the Army. I've also been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. This has my dad written all over it. I have to dig out my Army contract and see if I can fight it. The things I had to deal with over there left a bad taste in my mouth and I want nothing more than to rid myself of the US Army."

Alex stepped off the stool and gathered Lucy in her arms. She suspected that Lucy, finally caught up on her sleep, was starting to process what it truly meant to be stateside again. Alex has no idea what her secret mission was about and what Lucy had to go through, but she could tell it had changed her. Not in a bad way she was still very much the Lucy Lane that had left she was just tired of dealing with the usual shenanigans that her dad did while under the authority of the US Army.

She had gotten a small taste of Sam pulling strings that shouldn't have been pulled for Lucy. Lucy hadn't wanted all of the things her dad had wanted for her. She hadn't hated the Army life. In her early days Lucy had loved it. Once she had been made an officer not so much. That was when General Lane started abusing his power.

"You know I can have some kidnap him in the middle of the night and lock him up in the really awful solitary cells at the desert base? He wouldn't even know what hit him."

Lucy let out a laugh through the tears that she had been holding back but had fallen the moment Alex wrapped her in her arms. "I may take you up on that one day but not today. You asked me about my plans earlier and I never got to finish. Now that I've taken care of the major issue that needed to be dealt with I have a question for you?"

"What question is that?"

"Before the events of yesterday I was gonna ask if I could move in with you at least until I found a place but if you think it's too soon for that kind of thing I would completely understand."

"Oh no your definitely moving in. I wasn't exactly kidding when I said welcome home. Hey, no hitting your girlfriend." Alex rubbed her shoulder where Lucy had hit her. "I'm serious, when I heard the key scraping the lock yesterday I didn't want to hope that it was you. You may not have physically lived here but this was your home before the Army took you away.

"You moving in here was never a question for me. I know your intentions yesterday weren't to come here and make me realize how much of an idiot I was, but it did happen and that doesn't change the fact that I missed my best friend. Because you are still my best friend. This place hasn't felt like home since you left. When Maggie first moved out I thought it was because of her. But it had felt empty even when she was still living here it just intensified when she left. But you always made this place feel like a home for me."

"Always full of surprises Danvers. It's almost noon why don't I put on a fresh uniform and go to the DEO with you. I can deal with Pam and some of the paperwork today and then go get my clothes out of storage."

"Hmm, I don't mind the uniform. Forget the rest of the clothes."

While Lucy like this new, bolder version of Alex Danvers she wasn't about to leave her very extensive wardrobe in storage because her girlfriend thought she looked hot in her uniform. "While I'm all for helping you play out a few fantasies with me in the uniform I don't think you're going to protest when I take you out to dinner in a few days in a black dress that will make you forget the English language and may have you drooling a bit. Not to mention the heels to go with it that will accentuate my beautiful legs and the ass you love so much."

Alex had no comeback for that. The thought of Lucy in any kind of dress and heels was enough to make her mouth water. She tried to form a coherent sentence, but her brain had stopped working. It wasn't until Lucy was dressed and at the door that Alex could move again. "Get dressed Danvers I'll wait for you in the lobby."


	3. Chapter 3

When they walked into the DEO more than a few heads turned. Most of them agents that Lucy had worked with before the Army called her back. The rest were new agents mostly men. Probably wondering if the petite brunette woman with their Director was here to stay. She caught a few with their mouths open. One of them happened to be sitting next to Vasquez and they caught the man staring at their friend. Which resulted in a smack to the back of the head.

"Quit staring at the Major. You think Director Danvers is scary? Well Major Lane is 10x scarier because you don't see her coming until it's too late. Plus, she is a lawyer and has the best poker face in the business." Vasquez pushed off the console they had been leaning against and walked up to Lucy. Normally they wouldn't show and kind of displays of affection at work, but this was Lucy Lane. A good friend who was finally back in town. They opened their arms and let Lucy come the rest of the way.

Lucy hugged Vasquez as tight as she could manage. Alex and this person were the two people she would put in best friend category and she was glad to see that Vasquez had missed her just as much. "We need to catch up when we both have the time."

"Indeed we do Major. So much has happened in your absence and I'm not just talking about Alex and Maggie. Speaking of absence, when did you get back into town?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I had something that required my immediate attention. So far you, Alex, Pam and any of the agents in this room I worked with previously are the only people that know I'm back in town. I would like to keep it that way for a few days. I don't think I'm ready to deal with everyone just yet."

"Understandable. You mentioned Pam knows your back. Does that mean you're coming back to the DEO?"

Lucy couldn't help the wincing noise she made which got an eyebrow raise from her friend. She ran a hand through her hair and suddenly remembered she needed to get it cut ASAP but that wasn't what she needed to worry about right now. "That was the plan, but things may have gotten complicated in that area this morning. I'm going to talk to Pam now and see what my options are and go from there. I know it's a vague answer but until I talk to Pam and look into some things from the Army side of this mess I can't go into much detail."

"I understand but if you need it I'll put in a good word for you. Alex has been doing a great job as Director but, she could use someone like you as her second in command. You both lead similarly and don't take bullshit from anyone. It also helps that your just as intimidating when you need to be."

"Thanks Vas that means a lot." Lucy put a hand on their shoulder and rubbed her thumb across it and smiled before turning to walk toward Pam's office. Just as she was about to round the corner of the hallway that lead to the HR department she heard the world's most unpleasant voice yelling her name. She put her head in her hands and took a couple of deep steadying breaths. She took one final deep inhale, steeled her features and turned to face her father.

"What can I do for you General?" She was still active duty Army in her uniform no less as was her father. She should have saluted him but given his suspected recent antics she didn't care. If all her suspicions about her father were true, her refusal to salute a superior officer paled in comparison to his actions.

"I've come to take you back to Washington. You disobeyed direct orders to return to the pentagon for a debrief and Colonel Preston isn't happy."

Lucy shook her head and merely smirked at her father. Strike one for the General. "That's funny because I called him as soon as I landed back in the states that I needed 72 hours to decompress before giving them my debrief. Preston understood told me to take a week. Provided I wrote up the proper reports and emailed them through the appropriate channels within 72 hours."

She could see the General struggle to keep his face neutral. There was a slight twitch in his lips and his left eyebrow. Those were the first tells Lucy had picked up about her father. "I also happened to talk to him after you attempted to contact me around 0900. He told me that I was still good to stay away from Washington for a week, but he had some bad news. I was supposed to be done with the Army after that mission. But someone had put in a request to keep me active for another three year, promote me to Lieutenant Colonel and possibly send me away again. He didn't know who had put in the request, but I would bet my life it was you.

"I have suspected for years that you had been pulling strings for me. Getting me put on assignments that I was no way in hell qualified or ready for. I would ask how you knew to come looking for me here but we both know that you hate how much I loved working for the DEO so you knew I would try to come back here. Speaking of how the hell did you get past security? Just because you are a General for the Army does not give you permission to enter this building."

"Actually, it does, Lucy. Especially if an officer of the United States Army is openly defying orders from her superiors."

Alex saw Sam Lane before Lucy and couldn't intercept him before her yelled out his daughters name. Alex watched them exchange words. When Lucy mentioned getting permission to skip the briefing she breathed a sigh of relief. If Lucy had been defying orders she was going to catch hell for it and that was the last thing Alex wanted for Lucy. Then she saw John the head of their security team walk toward her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I tried to stop him, but he yelled about being a General in the Army and that was enough to gain him access to this government sight. I know that isn't true Director Danvers, but he looked like he was going to go on a murderous rampage if I didn't."

"It's okay John while he doesn't have access to the DEO you did the right thing because something tells me you were right. About the murderous rampage part. Head back down stairs I'll take care of the General."

Alex was about to do something that would give her so much pleasure but knew could potentially get her in so much trouble but given the way Sam Lane was looking she hoped the security footage would be enough to back up her choice. Alex walked up to Lucy and her father and Lucy only wore a stone-cold poker face. The only sign that Lucy was frustrated was in her eyes.

Alex used her most terrifying Director voice to yell out. "General Lane enough!" Both Lucy and her father turned toward her. Sam was the only one who looked terrified. "You are not authorized to be here I'm not going to ask you more than once to leave so I suggest you do that now or there will be consequences."

Lucy kept her face neutral, but she was enjoying this. Alex was sexy as hell when she was putting someone in their place. This time it happened to be her father. "I would listen to her General. Director Danvers isn't someone you want to mess with."

Sam Lane swallowed and turned to face Alex, "As a matter of fact I do have authorization to be here. Lucy may be your friend Director, but she is an officer for the United States Army first and she has openly defied orders and I am taking her back to Washington to have it dealt with properly."

"Where is your warrant?"

"What do you mean?"

Lucy saw the fear in her father's eyes. Alex had called him on his bluff. Strike two for the General she knew what Alex was going to do next and she wasn't going to stop her. She might even go as far as giving Alex a show in their bedroom later that night.

"Well if Major Lane is defying orders as you claim she is the only way you would have authorization to enter this building would be with a warrant for her arrest. Even then you wouldn't have been allowed to enter this far. You do understand about classification levels General and I know for a fact you are not at the correct level of classification to be on this floor."

"The DEO doesn't dictate what a General of the Army can and cannot do. I'm here for the Major and whether you like it or not she is coming with me." Sam grabbed his daughter by the wrist and started pulling her toward the stairs.

If Lucy hadn't been so startled by her father's actions she would have reacted faster. Alex watched as it took Lucy a few seconds to process what had happened. Once she had fully registered what was happening she twisted out of her father's grip and walked back toward Alex. But the General wasn't having it. He lunged at Lucy and managed to grab her upper arm. Lucy tried to twist out of the grip, but it was tight. Lucy punched her father in the face and that was enough to shock him, and he let go of her arm.

But Lucy couldn't have anticipated the rage it would cause. She could only compare her father to an enraged bull. But she had a secret weapon. Alex Danvers. Sam was about to swing at Lucy when Alex stepped in-between them just in time. Alex caught his fist and used his own momentum to twist his body in the other direction. Lucy heard a few bones break and possibly his shoulder dislocate. Alex had him pinned down on the ground and had put him in cuffs.

"I told you I was only asking, you to leave once and you didn't listen. I'm arresting you for trespassing on government property and attempted assault. Agent Spencer, Agent Shannon will you please escort the General to a holding cell."

Alex turned to Lucy who looked more pissed off than anything but her eyes held a terror Alex had never seen before. She wanted nothing more than to take Lucy in her arms and hold her. But that wasn't something she could do right now. But she would be damned if she didn't show Lucy some kind of affection after that whole ordeal.

She walked back toward her girlfriend and took her face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go schedule a conference call between your direct superior, your dad's direct superior and the president. If you think you need it go to the med bay and have Dr. Hamilton look at your arm. If not go to Pam's office. Don't worry about filling out paperwork of asking if your allowed to work here with me. I know how much Pam likes you and it should be a good place for you to decompress if you need to."

Lucy just nodded, "We need to talk tonight. Not just about what happened now but what happened while I was gone. I want Vas there for it too." She knew this wasn't the time or the place, but she honestly didn't care. Her emotions were all over the place. She needed a comforting touch. She leaned toward Alex. Resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. She felt Alex's hand rest on the back of her head and her lips kissing the side of her head.

"Whatever you need Lucy." She heard Alex whisper. She stepped away from Alex felling slightly more calm but she was still trembling when she made her way to Pam's office. She didn't bother knocking. She opened the door to the head of HR's office and walked toward the wall that had a very cheesy generic landscape painting and pulled said painting away from the wall. She smiled when she was her favorite cheap whiskey was still there. As was a rather expensive bottle Pam had bought for her when she had lost a bet to Lucy about Alex and Maggie getting together. But right now, she wanted the burn of cheap whiskey. She left the expensive bottle in its home and grabbed the cheap bottle and a shot glass.

Pushing the painting back against the wall she made her way to one of the chairs in front of Pam's desk. She poured herself a shot, downed it relishing the burning sensation that came along with it. She poured another and downed it just as quickly. She set the glass down next to the bottle on Pam's desk.

"I would ask why your drinking at such an early hour. Especially after you returning home and you and Alex coming to an agreement about your feelings for each other, but I got a phone call from security about your father. With that bruise developing on your wrist and the fact that your sitting here, I would say things did not end well for your father."

Lucy looked at her wrist. He had gripped her upper arm so hard she knew that one would leave a bruise she hadn't realized he had almost the same vice like grip on her wrist. "No, it didn't. Alex managed to get him away from me and had him arrested and put in a holding cell."

Pam let out a heavy sigh. She reached for the bottle and shot glass Lucy had left on her desk. She wasn't a fan of whiskey, but it was available, and she needed a drink because Alex just arrested a General of the Army. She probably had a mountain of paperwork ahead of her. She placed the bottle and the glass back in front of Lucy who was trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Please tell me Alex didn't just land herself into a heap of trouble?"

Lucy poured another shot, "No, I don't think she did. My father was trespassing on government property that he didn't have clearance to be on. Alex asked him if he had a warrant for my arrest and he didn't. So, he definitely doesn't have any reason to be here. Alex didn't step in and get physical with my dad until he tried to punch me in the face." Lucy drained the shot she had poured as Pam looked at her shocked that her father had tried to physically assault her.

She knew everyone else would be surprised by the behavior. She wasn't. She was more shocked that her father was capable of such things. She was going to call her sister later and apologize. Lois had suspected that their father had fallen off his rocker soon after their mother had died. What had surprised, and shaken Lucy was the violent behavior. Her father was treating her like the aliens he despised. That kind of rage she hadn't been prepared for.

Lucy couldn't dwell on the actions of her father right now. She decided that talking to Pam about her coming back to the DEO as Alex's second in command was a much safer topic. "So, about Alex's email to you yesterday…"

Pam shook her head and cleared her throat, "You would have to be appointed as Co-Directors like you and J'onn were briefly. Which would mean you would have to report to the desert base and be in charge of your own team. However, I'm sure I can persuade the president to let you be second in command here at the city base because of all the recent hostile alien activity we have been receiving and the fact that Alex can't do everything on her own. Yesterday was the first day off she has had in a month. Things have been very problematic and she has been doing a great job, but she can only do so much as one person. I think if I tell the President that no one else could run the DEO better than you and Alex it won't be a problem."

"While I'm glad you have faith in me, my job at the DEO is in limbo until after Alex talks to the powers that be about my father and his actions today."

"Yes, that could pose a bit of a problem but we'll deal with that when the time comes."

Lucy pushed herself out of the chair and place the bottle and shot glass back in their hiding spot. Before she left the office, Pam said, "Just for the record Lucy…I'm glad you and Alex are together. Maggie was a good start, but you've always held Alex's heart. It just took her longer to realize it."

She could only smile at Pam. She shut the door and made her way back to central command. She was surprised that Alex was still there. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her back. Alex looked at her with and affectionate smile that melted Lucy's heart. "I'm going to get some of my stuff out of storage. I'm also stopping at the grocery store any requests for dinner tonight? Oh, that reminds me, Vas your coming over unless you have other plans?"

"No plans and if I'm allowed to make a suggestion for dinner just don't make anything with eggplant."

Alex and Lucy both laughed, "Don't worry Vas she knows not to fix eggplant around us if she wants to live. Honestly fix whatever you want that doesn't involve that strange food and I won't have to kick you out of the apartment tonight."

"You wouldn't dream of kicking me out. You like me and it too much. Besides I'm the only reason you get regular home cooked meals. Honestly I'm surprised you've survived as long as you have."

Vasquez watched the exchange between her boss and her friend. Not that Alex wasn't her friend they just tried to have a sense of decorum in the work place. They had gotten closer after Alex had ended things with Maggie. Mostly because Alex needed Lucy and Vas just missed Lucy like hell. They weren't on the level of friendship they were with Lucy before she had left but Vas had a whole new appreciation for Alex Danvers.

Lucy hadn't confirmed anything yet but the fact that they were back to their usual banter and shameless flirting had to mean they had both gotten their heads out of their asses and finally gotten together. She would have to pay a visit to Pam later and collect on the bet she made two years ago.

"Director Danvers I hate to interrupt this lovers quarrel but your conference call with the president and several members of the United States Army is going to start in ten minutes. You should get to your office ASAP."

"Right. I'll ty to be out by 7PM. No telling how this conference call is going to go but I'm going to do my best to be home by 7."

"Sounds good. Just call if you get held up." Lucy kissed Alex on the lips not caring anymore that they were at the DEO. "Will do Major." Alex had responded before leaning in and kissing her again. Lucy pulled away before the kiss could deepen anymore.

She left the DEO with two places to go. The first being her storage unit to get her clothes. The second place was her lawyer's office. She may have to fight high level Army brass that may have been payed off by her father. She wasn't about to serve any more time in the Army. If she could prove that her father had bribed higher ranking Army officials and/or bribed anyone he needed to put Lucy right where he wanted her than she was in for a hell of a fight. The fact that she had caught her father in two lies today gave her hope that she would be able to uncover the rest of the evidence she needed to bury her father and strip him of his rank once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

The conference call with the president, Colonel Preston and General Rogers didn't go well. It lasted only five minutes. General Rogers refused to accept that Alex had every right to arrest General Lane. He had gotten so frustrated by the presidents orders to keep Sam Lane locked up until a proper hearing could be held. With General Rogers no longer a part of the call Alex noticed Colonel Preston relax. The call should have only lasted another 10 minutes at most, but Preston told Alex and the president exactly what he told Lucy when she had called and asked if she could take a breather before telling the team in Washington the details of the mission. He also went into great detail about the conversation he had with General Lane two hours after his conversation with Major Lane.

What Preston had told them had Alex worried and she could see the worry in the presidents eyes. Alex had no doubt that a full investigation would be made with several members the army brass and any other military officers that General Lane has worked with in recent years.

The president dismissed the Colonel and she looked at Alex pensively. Then asked for full audio and video files of the exchange between Lucy and her father. As well as statements from everyone who had witnessed it. They discussed a few other DEO matters and then with the usual pleasantness that Alex was used to seeing the president ended the call.

It had lasted 2 hours. It had drained Alex emotionally. Then she remembered that Lucy was going to tell her and Vasquez about what had happened between her and her father. This was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to. She was on her way back to central command when she realized she would need to stop by Pam's office and fill her in on the updated status of the General Lane incident. The fact that Pam had a secret stash of booze was just an added bonus.

She knocked on Pam's door and let herself in, walking toward the paining that hid her stash of booze. She found a bottle of cheap whiskey. No doubt the one her girlfriend had drank from earlier. She sat across from the woman who she had begun to look at as the matriarch of their band of misfits at the DEO. Pam knew everything and hated that they managed to get into so much trouble all the time but deep down she loved them all.

"At least you have the decency to knock. The only reason your girlfriend gets away with it is because she was never a major pain in my behind. Which I guess I should offer my congratulations. You two love birds finally got your heads out of your asses."

Alex looked at Pam slightly appalled at the language the woman had used. Shaking her head, she poured herself a shot and downed. "Thank you, I think. Anyway the reason I'm here is the shot and I just finished the conference call. General Lane is staying here until they could get the hearing date nailed down. Lucy is going to be in for a hell of a fight. I know she feels like there are some fishy things happening in her father's close circle of people and after watching General Lanes superior get pissed that Lane was to stay locked up raises some concerns. Then Colonel Preston told President Marsdin and I some information that doesn't look good for General Lane."

Pam shook her head, "No that can't be good for him. Just make sure he isn't treated unfairly while he is here. It would give him a solid case to fight any charges presented. I also think it would be a good idea to hold off on bringing Lucy on until this mess is cleared up with her father. Or at least until he is no longer in out custody."

"I hate that I agree with you, but I know that would be best for everyone involved. I also hate that I have to take myself out of this equation entirely because Lucy and I are together. The General doesn't know that and I would like to keep it that way for now. Obviously, I'll keep a close eye on how the General is being treated but I have to keep my direct contact with him to absolutely necessary situations."

Pam was shocked that Alex Danvers would come to that conclusion herself. She just hoped she stuck to her guns. Pam had seen the footage of Alex, the woman hadn't stepped in until Lucy was in danger of being knocked out by her father. "Do you actually think you'll be able to keep your distance Director?"

"For Lucy's sake I have to. Well I gotta go check on the General and see if Hamilton has been able to check out the Generals injuries."

Alex put the whiskey and the shot glass back in their hiding spot and walked back to central command. What she wouldn't give to have J'onn back right about now.

Lucy went to her storage unit and took a couple of boxes of clothes. Right now, she was glad she had taken the time to use space bags to sort and store her clothing. She was able to grab just what she would need until she and Alex had a chance to really talk about them living together.

The place was Alex's by right and Lucy didn't want to overstep any boundaries before they had a chance to discuss things. She knew Alex wasn't kidding when she had said this always felt like their home. Even if Lucy had weaseled her way into it at first. In addition to the thoughts of a naked Alex Danvers beneath her she had revisited memories of nights on that couch with her best friend watching movies while she was gone.

It was one night in particular that she was on watch and freezing her ass of that she had remembered the first time Alex had come home to find her in the kitchen cooking them dinner. It was the first night Alex hadn't been surprised to find Lucy in her apartment unannounced. It was Lucy's favorite way to rile up Alex. She would usually complain about the reason she had given Lucy the key wasn't, so she could show up unannounced and help herself to whatever she wanted.

That memory had helped chase away some of the chill and was also the night Lucy realized that once she was back state side that she had to tell Alex how she felt. Even if she had already moved on from Maggie with someone else. Alex needed to know how Lucy felt. Because the night that Alex had walked through her apartment door to Lucy cooking in her kitchen had changed everything for them both but neither of them realized it.

 **2 years ago…**

Lucy knew Alex had a rough day she knew Alex would give her hell when she walked through the door, but she also knew that after the kind of day Alex had a good home cooked meal would do wonders for her soul. She heard Alex's key scrape in the lock and in walked Alex. She saw Lucy but didn't say anything she dropped all of her stuff and took her shoes off at the door and came to sit at the bar across from Lucy.

Lucy looked at Alex's slumped form resting on top of the counter. Alex must have finally realized that she shouldn't be surprised to see Lucy in her apartment randomly. Or she really was too exhausted to put up a fight. "Rough day at the office Danvers?"

She heard what sounded like 'shut up Lane' but Alex still had her head buried in her crossed arms on the counter so she wasn't sure. "I'm sorry I couldn't quite make that out?"

Alex jerked her head up to glare at her "You're an ass you know that right?"

"I do but I only do it because I love you. But seriously you ok? I haven't seen you like this since after we disabled Myriad."

"Yeah, Luce I'm fine just sleep deprived is all." Alex pointed a finger in her direction, "Before you say anything I was under orders. J'onn had been injured badly and I had to stay and command the DEO. J'onn is ok now. He has to take it easy for a few days but that mostly means he gets to catch up on office work. He should be back to normal a few days before the President comes to visit National City. Because that is something I don't want to help set up security for."

"Well I'm glad J'onn is ok and if you're that exhausted you should go to bed. You've been up for 36 hours if I remember correctly."

"38 actually and I couldn't go to sleep now. Whatever your cooking smells amazing. I also haven't eaten in 10 hours and I'm starved. If I tried to sleep my stomach would just wake me with all its growling.

"And that is exactly why I'm here. I was banking on your last meal being last night when I dropped off dinner but I'm glad you managed to eat something other than that."

"You make it sound like I don't know how to take care of myself."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the pitiful look Alex gave her. Alex was trying to look offended and failing miserably. Lucy pulled the chicken out of the oven. She knew she should let it rest for at least 10 minutes but she didn't want to risk Alex falling asleep at the table, so she plated up the green beans and potatoes and pointed Alex toward the table while she cut up the chicken.

She set the plate of chicken in the middle of the table and sat across from Alex. She watched as Alex dished out her food. This was the kind of thing she had wanted once with James. Early in their relationship she had dreamt of nights like this. James coming home from the Daily Planet, dinner almost ready and waiting and an easy banter that would flow between them. The longer Lucy stayed with James the less likely this kind of thing was going to happen.

If Alex wasn't so far in the closet she wouldn't mind having this become a permanent thing. Talking with Alex had always been easy. Well after Alex forgave her for arresting her and they learned that they actually had a lot in common. Alex had given her a key to her place when she was expecting a repair man but wasn't going to be there to let him in. Lucy had tried to give it back, but Alex had told her to keep it. Under the impression that it would just make her life easier when she came over to hang out. She could just let herself in.

"You cook better than my mom, but don't tell her I said that."

"Your mom isn't a bad cook Alex, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Your secret is also safe with me. If Eliza finds out you can cook this well she'll ask you to help with every Thanksgiving until the day she dies. She might be a little upset that I can't cook. I can cook breakfast food if it came down to it but even that is a bit of a stretch. Kara is just as useless. But she can bake some pretty amazing muffins if she puts her mind to it."

"Oh, so your expecting me at all the Danvers family Thanksgivings now?"

"You know your part of the family so…Plus I figure you probably don't want to spend more time than necessary with your father."

"This is true, and Eliza reminds me of my mom. Not exactly like my mom but she has those motherly qualities I haven't had since mine died."

For the rest of the meal they had talked about anything that came to mind. Conversations with Alex were always easy. Nothing was off limits and if they couldn't find anything to talk about the silence was always comfortable.

Alex had wanted to help clean up but Lucy wouldn't let her. "Alex your practically dead on your feet. Go shower and I'll take care of clean up."

Five minutes later a freshly showered Alex had come up behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek, "I know I give you a hard time about showing up unannounced, but I only do that because I love you and I know you get a kick out of it. Also makes this place feel less lonely. Thanks for dinner I'm gonna crawl into bed now. Don't feel like you have to leave when you're done. If you want to hangout its ok."

Lucy watched as a very sleepy Alex trudged over to her bed. She slid underneath the covers and was out instantly snoring softly. She was very glad that Alex had become a part of her life even if it wasn't the way she had really wanted but maybe one day.

 **Present Day**

She had finished up at her lawyer's office much faster than originally anticipated. Ben was going to go over her contract and the one she had signed for the mission she had been on. It had been years since she read her Army contract and wanted to make sure she had just cause to fight her father on keeping her in the Army. If it turns out that she couldn't get out of this she wouldn't put up a fight. She wasn't going to disrespect the uniform.

It's not that she hated Army life. There were aspects that she still loved about it. But she had been in the Army since she was 18. She had gone to West Point, done a few tours in Iraq, gotten her law degree, become a member of JAG and done her fair share of black ops missions over the years. She was ready to settle down. Maybe even start a family if that was something Alex wanted. She wanted to live her life on her own terms now.

She went back to their apartment and dropped off her clothes. She had briefly debated changing into real clothes but decided that she needed to wash the things she had taken out of storage. She threw a load into the washer and went to the grocery store.

She still wasn't sure what she wanted to make. Tonight was going to get heavy so she was thinking along the lines of comfort food, but she didn't want it to take forever to prepare. She knew Vas wasn't a huge fan of lasagna they would eat Lucy's only because she made it so well, but it wasn't their favorite. Also Lucy wasn't in the mood for lasagna, but she did want pasta of some kind.

She finally settled on carbonara but wanted to do it differently. She was studying two different packages of ravioli when she heard someone say her name. She looked around and found the source. A short, tan and dimpled detective. She couldn't help but smile. "Maggie, how are you?"

"All things considered I'm doing well. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday actually."

"Does Alex know your back?"

Lucy could detect the hesitance in Maggie's voice. This was probably the first time Maggie had said her name in a long time. "Yeah she does. I actually blew off a debriefing yesterday so I could come back to her." She wasn't expecting the smile that spread across Maggie's lips.

"All it took was you disappearing for a year and a half to realize that you couldn't keep your feelings for Alex in the dark anymore."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the happy ending you deserved Maggie. Alex hasn't told me yet why she ended things, but I know you deserve all the love in this world with a woman that will make you happy. I wish it had been with Alex."

"That makes two of us. But it turns out we both wanted different things. It's been almost a year and it has gotten easier but damn I miss her. She was the first woman to get me but we both had different ideas about our future and you know as much as I do that Alex deserves everything in this world that she wants. If I find out that you have hurt her Lane I will hunt you down and make you forget your own name."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I do and honestly I probably always will. Which will make any future attempts at dating interesting. Honestly how do you top Alex Danvers?"

"You don't. But then again I've only had her for 24 hours and I was asleep for most of it. All I managed to do was cook her breakfast and have her save me from getting pummeled by my father."

"I don't think I want to know. I will say I do miss the Saturday breakfast dates. You Lucy Lane are a genius in the kitchen."

"Flattery will get you nowhere detective. I know you and Alex probably want nothing to do with each other for the foreseeable future, but I did always like you Maggie if you want to I would very much like to be friends. We can avoid all conversation about Alex if it would make things easier for you."

"I would like that Lane. Yeah Alex would have to be off limits for a while. Who knows maybe one day Alex and I could be friends. But that is a long way away. My number is still the same reach out whenever." Maggie started to walk away but turned around, "Lucy I am happy that you and Alex finally got together. When she ended things, I hoped that she had enough sense to wait for you. I always knew you had feelings for her. It took me awhile to realize why you never made a move and I have so much respect for you because of it. Some days I wish she had realized that she liked you long before I came into the picture but hey Alex realized that she is gay and we both got to benefit from that so I'll count that as a win."

"A win indeed. Take care of yourself Sawyer. I'll text you in a few days. Give you an update on all things Lucy Lane. Updates that don't involve Alex of course."

"I look forward to it Luce. Tell Alex I said hello."

She didn't get a chance to reply because Maggie was walking away. She wasn't going to leave Maggie hanging. But she couldn't reach out until she knew why Alex had ended things. Or she had gotten everything out in the open with Alex about her father and the things that happened on the mission. But she wasn't going to leave Maggie alone if she could help it. Maybe one day she and Alex could be friends again but for now Lucy would settle for them being friends.

Alex walked into an amazing smelling apartment. She wasn't sure what Lucy was cooking but it smelled amazing. Lucy had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of cut off shorts and a loose fitting white t-shirt. Her hair was back to the short waves that Alex had always loved on her.

Alex took off her boots and walked into the kitchen, placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek, "The hair looks good and dinner smells amazing."

"Thanks. It didn't take as long as I thought it might at my lawyer's office. Fate was on my side Angela had a cancelation and was able to fix my crazy army hair. As for dinner I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Trying something different and I'm not entirely sure it will work."

"I'm sure it will. I'm going to change." Alex was about to walk to the bedroom but Lucy took her hand, pulling her into a kiss. Alex could feel the emotions behind this one. Unlike the few kisses they have shared in the last 24 hours this one was the most intense. If they weren't careful Vasquez could walk in on them.

Lucy had been surprised yesterday when Alex had kissed her the first time. She was so gentle. If you told anyone at the DEO that agent badass was just a big old softy at home, they wouldn't believe you. Alex had protected Lucy from her enraged father today. She hadn't really taken the time to process. Here in the safety of home, with Alex she wanted to fall apart. Alex pulled away, took Lucy in her arms and let her cry.

After a few minutes Lucy pulled back, wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you for saving me today."

"Always, Luce." She placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back to the bedroom to change.

Lucy went back to finishing dinner. The ravioli was done, Vasquez should be here soon. Tonight, was going to be a long one. There were certain things that she had to keep to herself because it was classified but the things that weren't she wasn't going to sugar coat. She had lost a year and a half of her life for a mission that she didn't even agree with but her dad had insisted it was necessary for national security. She couldn't argue with orders from a general even if he was her father.

Just as Alex had thrown on her shirt there was a knock at the door. Alex opened it to find Vasquez on the other side with two bottles of Lucy's favorite whiskey. "Vas you are my new favorite person."

"One is a welcome home gift and the other is a gift from the 'daughters with shitty father's club'. I think after today you deserve it. Oh by the way Alex, Hamilton wanted me to tell you that she had to sedate the general in order to set his broken wrist and shoulder. He was still putting up a pretty good fight hours later."

"Thanks, I'll get her report and attach it to everything else I have to send to the president. There is going to be a huge investigation into the higher ups in the pentagon and we've got a huge fight on our hands. I can't go anywhere near Sam while he is in our custody. Once people find out Lucy and I are together it would make it harder for the charges to stick."

Lucy was surprised by that statement she would have expected Alex to forgo the formalities and make sure she was all the way in this situation. Even if she had orders to stay away Alex always found her way back into situations.

"Coming from you Alex that means a lot. So, you think the corruption goes that far? Not just my dad and a few of his superiors?"

"Colonel Preston gave us details of a conversation that he had with your father two hours after you had talked to him. The short version is your father wasn't too happy that you weren't going to be at the briefing and would be emailing it instead of giving it to them in person. There were a few other things mentioned but we can talk about that later."

Damn this was going to be a hell of a fight they had ahead of them. "Well dinner is ready. Let's dig in and Vas I want all the dirt on the Danvers sister's shenanigans while I was gone."

"Where do I start."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: O so when I originally wrote this it wasn't supposed to go past chapter 1. Then it did and turned into a crazy piece that I sit down and write. I post new chapters when I feel like I've come to a good ending point for it. There might be some discrepancies in this chapter. I went back through and tried to fix any after I swerved way left with what happened to Lucy in the past.** **Trigger Warning** **I don't go into it deep in this chapter but Lucy's dad did physically abuse her when she was a child so if that is something that is hard for you to read about even in small doses don't read this chapter.**

It was sad that Lucy couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Vas and Alex had filled her in on everything she had missed. The return of Mon-El, the behind the scenes of the Worldkiller debacle and how Kara had found her mother.

"That would explain the absence of my favorite Kryptonian. I was surprised I hadn't run into her yet."

"If she hadn't gone to Argo City the second time we wouldn't have been able to stop the Worldkillers and save Sam at the same time."

"Sam is Lena Luthors bestie, right?"

"Correct. You would like her. Well at least I think you will. Oh, that reminds me I have to watch Ruby tomorrow night."

"And Ruby would be?"

"Oh, shit sorry, Ruby is Sam's daughter. Sam has a business meeting in Metropolis she should be back around 9. I made the plans before you were back if it's too much I can call Sam and see if someone else can watch Ruby."

That had to be one of Lucy's favorite things about Alex the nervous rambling. Lucy took a look at Vasquez and they were trying so hard to stifle their laughter. "Alex it's ok. I happen to like kids and don't mind if you have Ruby over. I would just double check with Sam if it's ok for me to be here while you watch her daughter. Sam doesn't know me and I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Oh, I don't think Sam will have a problem with you being here. Alex and Kara couldn't shut up about you the last time we all hung out. Ruby has heard enough about you that she can't wait to meet you."

"Wow talked about me that much Danvers?" Lucy knew Alex wouldn't be able to hide the redness that was creeping up her cheeks. She got up from her chair and placed a kiss on one of her now very red cheeks. "Seriously Alex let Sam know I'll be here so she can decide if she wants me around her kid or not. If she isn't ok with it I can crash with Vas. Get that rematch of poker in. I've been waiting almost two years to get you back after you played dirty last time."

"To be fair Lane we were playing strip poker at your request. It isn't my fault that you couldn't get enough of this masterpiece." Vas gestured their hands over their body. "You have a type Lucy and it was the only way I was going to beat you in a game. You really do have the poker face down."

"Lawyering 101 perfect the poker face. It has honestly come in handy for more than just the court room and playing poker. Take the incident with my dad today as example number one." Lucy grabbed their plates and dropped them in the sink. She watched Alex grab the bowl of pasta and bring it into the kitchen, then reach into one of the cabinets for three whiskey tumblers. It was time Lucy had been avoiding this long enough tonight.

She walked back to the table with one of the bottles Vas had brought. She poured each of them a generous amount into their tumblers. Lucy didn't know where to begin. "I have no idea where I should start. My dad hasn't been right since my mom died. Today made me realize how off his rocker he was. I don't think my 'defying orders' in his mind helped. I'm 90 percent sure he came up with the mission to get me away from the DEO but I don't have proof of that, so we'll let that go for now.

"I started to suspect something was off with my dad when he asked me to do something that I know wasn't right and definitely wasn't ordered by the US government."

Lucy was beginning to wonder if she should really tell Alex and Vasquez what her father had made her do. "He ordered me and several members of my squadron to murder innocent aliens. They hadn't done anything wrong. They were just trying to fit into a world that was different from the one they had just fled.

"They were hiding in the deserts of Africa and I refused to kill them. We had no reason to. They weren't hostile all they wanted was to live their lives in peace. I was punished because I refused orders. I had to watch as my father beat an alien child to death. I knew at that point arguing was pointless and I'm ashamed to admit that the punishments I received because I refused orders was enough to keep me from defying them again."

Lucy took a rather large gulp of her whiskey. It burned going down, but the burn felt good. She would spend the rest of her life remembering the looks on the faces of the aliens she had murdered. Because that is what it was. Murder. They hadn't done anything wrong and they shouldn't have been killed. Not a day went by that Lucy wished she had fought harder and saved the lives that she had taken. Even if it meant that she never found out what it was like to be held by Alex Danvers. To be kissed by Alex Danvers like she was a deity to be worshiped. She would give all of that up in a heartbeat if it meant that all those innocent aliens were still alive.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she continued, "After that we left Africa and went to Russia and thankfully didn't have any more aliens to exterminate. If I had to endure anymore of that I probably would have defected at some point because that was what my father was having us do. Exterminate aliens like this was the holocaust all over again. This was when you and Maggie ended things. I hate to say this but it's true you and Maggie breaking up gave me a wakeup call.

"I realized that my dad had been pulling strings for me my entire career. I think his hope for me on this mission was to bring me to his side. Make me hate aliens just as much as he does. But I can't. He has always been completely oblivious to my love life. If he had been half as observant as half of the DEO he would have realized that the woman I am in love with has an alien for a sister. So needlessly killing them wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do. Things were quiet for a while. No alien activity that we could tell.

"Russia was mostly an intel gathering mission. We had heard that there was a Russian version of the DEO out there and we needed to find out as much as we could on the organization. Turns out Russia does have their own version of the DEO but it's more like CADMUS than it is the DEO. I was able to sneak in one night and what I saw was terrifying. Thankfully they weren't experimenting on any alien children but the experiments they were conducting were less than savory.

"I reported back to my father and General Anderson on what I had seen. I know I had been ordered to kill innocent lives, fought hard not to, but did it anyway because of what they did to me but what they were asking me to do this time I couldn't agree with. But I couldn't risk being tortured again so I had to act like I was in on the plan. Act like I agreed with everything my father had been asking me to do all along. That was the only way I could rescue the innocent aliens and save my own skin in the process."

Lucy poured herself another generous helping of whiskey. She downed half of it, letting the burning sensation ground her. Alex might hate her for killing all those innocent aliens. Lucy would personally never forgive herself for killing all the innocent alien children. But then again maybe death really was the better option for them. If they hadn't killed them they could have easily become experiments for Lillian Luthor and the new version of CADMUS. Once Vasquez left she knew Alex would ask what exactly she had endured as a punishment for refusing to kill those innocent aliens and she couldn't lie to Alex. She also couldn't lie to herself anymore.

Telling this story was bring old memories to the surface. Memories that had come back when she had defied orders in Africa but had managed to lock away again. They still weren't clear memories, but she could decipher enough to know what had happened. Why there was a time she had been afraid of her father. Why Louise had left and never looked back. With a slightly shakier voice Lucy spoke again.

"The reason my father was upset that I asked to skip the official debrief in Washington was because I had defied orders in Russia. He didn't realize it until it was too late. He figured he would get me arrested at the debrief. I managed to get a dozen aliens free and away from the Russian government before they knew what was going on and before whoever had set up this nongovernment sanctioned mission knew what had happened. I overheard a conversation between my father, General Anderson and Lillian Luthor one night. They wanted any information they could get on any alien species to help them create weapons that they could turn against them.

"That also included the strangest thing I encountered while in Russia. They were experimenting with alien hybrids, clones and introducing specific strands of alien DNA into a human to see if they could harness the powers of that particular alien species. They were trying to create the ultimate army of humanoid weapons. They had only succeeded in combining human DNA with Infernian DNA everything else resulted in unstable genetic mutations."

Lucy looked toward Alex again. She had expected to see a look of disgust, but Alex was always full of surprises. She had tears running down her cheeks and so much compassion and sympathy in her eyes. Then she took a look at Vasquez and she saw hatred in their eyes. She was hoping it was hatred for what her father had made her do because it would be very hard to believe that Vas would hate her for what she had done when it had been out of her control.

"I know what I've done isn't forgivable by any means but I don't want my actions to negatively affect our relationships going forward. Alex, I meant it when I said you are the woman that I love. I know you may not feel the same way yet and that's ok, but I do love you and I can't wait to see where our lives take us. Vas apart from Alex you're the only true friend I've had in National City and if you can't forgive me for my actions I completely understand."

Alex listened to every word Lucy said. When she heard Lucy speak of murdering innocent alien children she didn't want to believe that Lucy Lane would be capable of such things. Then she heard Lucy say that her father had punished her for defying orders. Which meant that Lucy hadn't killed initially. It broke Alex's heart to hear that Lucy was forced to watch as her father beat an innocent child to death. If Lucy was made to watch that what else had her father done to her to make her comply with his orders? She had mentioned he tortured her but how? After his behavior today, Alex was thinking worst case scenario and she was hoping it wasn't that. She already didn't like Sam Lane if she found out that he had laid a hand on Lucy Alex wasn't so sure she could guarantee he would make it out of the DEO alive.

The fact that Lucy had to deal with this on her own for the better part of a year was more upsetting to Alex than anything. She couldn't deny her hatred of Sam Lane and the things that he had made his daughter do under the disguise of the US Government. She knew she would have to have a talk with Lucy about the specifics of the mission. If Lucy didn't feel like Alex was a good person to talk to about them Alex had no issue setting up a meeting with the President. Or one of the therapists at the DEO. Because Alex knew that the orders Lucy had received were unethical and unlawful. But the torture that Lucy had received for defying unethical orders was just as unethical.

Alex looked at Vasquez and she knew they were thinking the same things she was. Steps would have to be taken to ensure that whoever was behind this would suffer the consequences of their actions. Not just because this was an unethical use of the US military but because their friend had been traumatized because of it. When Lucy said she loved her that threw Alex off a little. She remembered a time two years ago when she had come home from a rather long day at the DEO to Lucy cooking her dinner.

She remembers walking through that door and not being surprised that Lucy was there. There was another feeling that she hadn't understood at the time but now she did. It was relief. Relief that she was coming home to someone. But not just anyone. Lucy a woman that she loved. At the time she thought it was just a love that friends shared. Because in a sleep induced haze she had told Lucy she loved her, and she had meant it. But did she mean it in the context of which she had said it? Probably not. Sleepy Alex couldn't always be trusted with the context in which she said things.

Lucy had never brought it up so she could never be sure that it had happened. Hearing Lucy say those words to her brought all those hazy memories to the surface. She got up from her seat and scooped Lucy up in her arms. She held her because that was what she needed right now. Words of comfort would come later. Right now, Lucy just needed to feel grounded while she let out the demons of this past year and a half.

Vasquez wanted to go to the DEO and murder Sam Lane. If Alex wasn't going to get Lucy to tell all of this to the appropriate people she would. There was no way she wasn't going to let all of that slide by unnoticed. What scared them more than the horrendous things their friend had been forced to do was what it had done to her.

They had never seen Lucy this broken. Aside from Alex, Lucy was the strongest person they knew. She watched the tears fall while Alex held her. They could see the fear and worry in her eyes. Lucy was terrified that her actions would cost her the woman she loved and her friend. Vasquez figured that Lucy wasn't giving them the whole story. Many parts of that mission were classified. It also didn't help that Lucy was probably reliving the visuals of killing those aliens and anything else she was forced to do.

"Lucy look at me." Vasquez put their hand out, watched Lucy slowly turn her head toward them. They flex their hand, waited for Lucy to grab it. They squeezed their friends hand as tight as they could. "Lucy it wasn't your fault. You were following orders. It would take a lot more than that to get rid of us. Especially Alex. I know she hasn't said it yet, but she loves you too." Vasquez locked their gaze with Alex as they said the last part. They smile that spread across her face was confirmation that Alex definitely loved Lucy.

Lucy felt Alex's hold on her tighten when Vasquez said they knew Alex loved her. There was way more to this crazy tale but she couldn't go into those details with Vasquez here. She wasn't even sure if she could tell Alex. She knew that being he director of the DEO meant she had a pretty high security clearance but wasn't sure if that was enough to tell her about what she saw happening in Russia. She also didn't feel comfortable telling Vasquez what her father had threatened her with, and what he had ultimately done, when she had initially refused to kill needlessly. She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell Alex.

But Alex wasn't just her best friend anymore she was her girlfriend. They had to tell each other the hard stuff. Even if it meant reliving more of her nightmares from the last year and a half and a few others she had forgotten about. That had come back to the surface tonight. Those were the reasons she was shedding the silent tears. The memories that her mind had repressed to protect her all those years ago.

After a few minutes Lucy was able to pull herself together. She reached for her glass that Vasquez had refilled. She took a sip of the amber liquid, "Sorry for falling apart like that. There is more to this, but I can't talk about it right now. I don't think I could mentally take it. Plus, some things are classified, and I don't think you have the security clearance to hear about it Vas."

"Probably not and that's ok. But the things you can talk about you know I'm always here for you. Or you know if you don't want to talk about it and just need a distraction I'm good for that too." They downed the rest of their whiskey and got up from their chair and walked over to Lucy and Alex. She kissed the top of Lucy's head, "I gotta go. Early shift tomorrow. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. Same goes for you Danvers."

Alex and Vasquez shared a look before they left the apartment. Alex wasn't going into work tomorrow. Vasquez was going to tell Pam enough information on to satisfy her for Alex absence. She couldn't lie and say that seeing Lucy completely broken had scared her. Lucy was the most stoic person she knew besides J'onn.

"Vas was right."

"About what?"

"I do love you Lucy. I'm not going to leave you because of things your father made you do. If anything, we need to tell the appropriate people about this. We don't have to do it now obviously but when you're ready."

"Yeah the only problem is I don't know how far my dad's reach is within the army. I don't necessarily want to bother the president with this but other than you and Colonel Preston, she is the only person I trust with this information. Before I tell anyone else about this, there is more and I don't want to talk about it tonight. In telling you and Vas about what I did and my father punishing me for defying orders I remembered some things."

Alex felt Lucy trembling. Whatever it was that she had remembered had to be bad. Alex's mind immediately went to some form of child abuse. She hated to even think that but given today's events and things Lucy had said about her time away Alex was 99% sure that was what Lucy was referring to.

"We can talk about it whenever you are ready. But I do have one question and you don't have to answer it if you really don't want to."

Lucy didn't need to hear the question to know what it was. Alex was smart and very good at piecing together the whole puzzle when she didn't have all the pieces. She turned in Alex's arms to search those beautiful hazel eyes. She put a hand on Alex's cheek and let a single tear fall. While holding Alex's gaze she gave her the answer to the question, "Yes Alex my father did beat me when I was a child."

She watched as Alex's face went from worried to filled with rage to worried again. Then Alex started crying, "I'm sorry Lucy about all of it. The child abuse, the things your dad made you do. If I could go back in time and change any of it for you I would."

Lucy laughed and placed her forehead on Alex's, "I know you would. It's one of many reasons I love you. My knight in not so shiny DEO tactical gear."

Alex snorted, "You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork." Lucy leaned in and captured Alex's lips in hers. Before long the kiss became much more heated. Lucy's hands had found their way under Alex's shirt somehow and Alex's had found her ass. "Take me to bed."

Alex moved her hands from Lucy's backside to wrap around her waist. When Alex had stood up Lucy wrapped her legs around Alex, her lips never leaving hers. Once they made it to the bed Alex gently laid her down and gently started removing her clothes. With each piece Alex removed she placed kisses on various parts of newly exposed skin.

Lucy had forgotten what it felt like to be touched by another human. In this way. But then again, she had never had anyone treat her with such reverence before. She was quickly learning that Alex was full of surprises. If this was what it felt like to have someone show you how much they loved you then she was only a tiny bit sorry she had wasted time by not telling Alex how she felt sooner. Because this was a feeling she would never get tired of.

One day in the not too distant future she would return the favor but tonight she was going to let Alex worship her. For however long she wanted. Because this was what Lucy had been searching for all along. Someone who made her feel safe, protected and loved. Unconditionally.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I ramble a bit in this chapter. Sorry for that. Next chapter we'll get into Sam Lane's crimes.** **Trigger Warning** *** Lucy remembers the first time her father abused her.**

Waking up next to a naked Alex Danvers was something Lucy could get used to. Especially at this hour. Alex was still asleep, on her stomach with her arms hugging the pillow underneath her head. Her back was exposed and the sunlight streaming through the window gave Alex a nice glow.

Given the heavy topics of last night they probably shouldn't have had sex. Lucy didn't regret it at all but that wasn't how she had wanted their first time to go. Lucy had let her emotions control her actions last night. She needed to forget the things she had talked about and the things she was starting to remember, and she let Alex be that distraction. And what a distraction it had been.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

Alex's voice was still scratchy from sleep. Her voice in any form was the sexiest things Lucy had ever heard. Sleepy Alex was one of her favorite things. What sleep did to her voice was just an added bonus. "I might be. Watcha gonna do about it?"

Alex popped open one eye and looked at Lucy for a second before closing it. "Nothing. I haven't had my coffee yet. What time is it anyway?"

Lucy looked at the clock and was surprised that it was still early. "It's only a few minutes past seven. Honestly surprised you weren't up before me."

Alex rolled onto her back, ran a hand through her hair before leaning back into her pillow. "Normally I would be but no work today means I get to sleep in. Stop staring at my tits Lane."

"Hey, you left them uncovered so they are fair game, and I must say they are mighty fine." Before she could ask Alex why she wasn't going into work a pillow came flying at her head. She took one look at Alex and started laughing uncontrollably. The scowl she was trying to produce wasn't working very well. Lucy was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She saw Alex make a move to get out of the bed. Lucy stopped her by straddling her waist.

"I'm sorry for laughing but sleepy Alex is one of my favorite people. Also, you don't hate me staring so stop trying to act like you do." She cupped Alex's face in her hands and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry for laughing but you can't make yourself look intimidating when your half asleep. What do you say I go make us coffee, bring it back to bed and you can tell me why you aren't going into the DEO today?"

"Sounds good to me." Alex watched as Lucy walked to the kitchen. She let her eyes linger on Lucy's backside. She chuckled to herself when Lucy purposefully put a little more sway in her step. Her girlfriend knew her all too well. Alex wasn't going into the DEO, but she did want to check her emails to see if anything would need her attention ASAP. The only new email she had was from Pam and all it said was 'Take care of our girl'. That put a smile on Alex's face. Pam had always liked Lucy. She did send a quick text to Vasquez to thank them for talking to Pam and helping her get this day off so she and Lucy could talk some more or do anything but talk about the things Lucy had started remembering last night.

Before she could hit send she heard her sister squeal. Wait Kara wasn't due back from Argo City for a few more days. Alex looked toward the kitchen and sure enough there was Kara covering her eyes because Lucy was standing naked in the kitchen. If it had been anyone else but Kara she wouldn't have found this situation funny. She would have been offended that her girlfriend wasn't making any attempt to cover herself up either. But teasing the Danvers sisters was Lucy's favorite pastime.

"Oh, come on Kara it's not like you haven't seen a naked body before."

"That isn't the point Lucy. I don't need to know what my friends look like with their clothes off. So, can you go and put something on?"

Lucy picked up the other coffee mug and walked back toward the bedroom. She handed Alex her mug and climbed back into bed with her. "Well considering you came barging in here, unannounced I don't think I have to. Alex and I had plans that didn't consist of clothes being put back on until we felt like it today and your kinda interrupting that."

She looked at Alex and started counting down with three of her fingers. It took three seconds for Kara to register what Lucy had said. She took her hand from her eyes and whirled around to look at Alex and Lucy in bed.

"Wait…Oh my god! Lucy your back home!"

"You've been telling me to put some clothes on but hadn't registered that it was me until now. I should be offended."

"No, I knew it was you, but I guess I forget that you had been gone. But that doesn't explain why your naked in Alex's apartment."

Alex and Lucy looked at each other then back at Kara. Alex should feel bad that she was torturing her sister but this was what she got for coming in unannounced. Thankfully this situation had never happened with Maggie. That was probably why Kara had come in unannounced she hadn't expected to walk in on anyone but Alex. She saw the wheels turning as Kara was starting to piece things together.

"Oh…right…well, um I'll just go then. Alex call me later. If you're not preoccupied with other things. Lucy glad your back home. We'll have to schedule a game night soon now that your back."

Kara was about to fly out the window, but Lucy caught her just in time. "Kara I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to anyone about me being back in town. I've only been back for two days and I'm not ready for everyone to know yet." Kara nodded before taking off.

"Do you think she put it together that you and I are together or do you think she thought this was a hook up?"

"Kara most definitely thought this was a hook up. That's why she got awkward. Well that and the fact that we were both naked and not exactly making an effort to cover ourselves up."

"You going to call her later or do you think you'll be preoccupied later?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex just rolled her eyes, "Even if I'm not preoccupied later I'm not calling her until tomorrow. Serves her right for coming in here without knocking."

"Did she ever walk in on you and Maggie?"

"Thankfully no. But she knew I was with Maggie which I think was the issue just now. She had expected me to be home alone, so she figured she would surprise me with the fact that she is back home."

"Speaking of Maggie, I ran into her at the grocery store yesterday."

Alex tried not to tense up but it happened anyway. She took a sip of her coffee, Lucy had always been good at making coffee. Come to think of it Lucy was good at almost everything in the kitchen. Now she was just avoiding responding to Lucy. Why did mentioning Maggie fluster her so much? It had been almost a year since she had ended things.

"What did she say?"

"She said to tell you hi. Look I know Maggie is still a touchy subject for you and we don't ever have to talk about her, but I did like Maggie as a person. I still want to be friends with her. I won't talk about her around you or bring her here but I also didn't want to hide that from you either."

Alex smiled. Maggie had gotten along with Lucy really well. Other than Winn, Lucy was the only one of her friends that Maggie had gotten along with really well. "I appreciate that and you being friends won't be an issue. You both always got along so well. Maggie doesn't have many friends in National City. Since your back it would probably be good for you both if you hung out. But keeping her away from here is probably a good idea at least for now."

"She's happy for us you know. Said she always knew that I liked you and had hoped that when you ended things with her you would have enough sense to wait for me. She also told me that if I hurt you she would hunt me down and make me forget my own name."

She shouldn't be surprised but she was. The only reason Maggie would threaten Lucy was because she still loved her. "Did she say why I ended things?"

"No just that you both wanted different things."

Alex finished what was left of her coffee and put her mug on the night stand. She and Lucy had only been together for two days if she found out now that Lucy didn't want kids it would crush her. She leaned back against the headboard and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked out into the kitchen. She couldn't look at Lucy while she told her this. She was already having a hard time holding back the tears.

"I know Maggie and I rushed things and it was my fault. I impulsively asked her to marry me. We never talked about what we wanted for our future. I wanted to have kids and she didn't. We talked it out for days. She couldn't ever see herself changing her mind and I knew I couldn't stay with her just because I loved her. I want to be a mom, whenever the time is right and if I had stayed with her I would have ended up resenting her down the line and we would have ended things anyway."

Kids wasn't on her list of reasons why Alex had let Maggie go. Lucy was surprised that Maggie wouldn't want kids. She would make a great mom, but she also wasn't Maggie and there had to be a reason Maggie didn't want kids and it had to be a pretty good reason. She willingly let the woman she loved go. The fact that Alex was so steadfast in her decision that she would let Maggie go spoke volumes.

Judging by Alex's body language right now this was still a touchy subject. Knowing Alex she was worrying about Lucy wanting kids. They had been together for two days. They weren't exactly taking things slow. But then again, they had been avoiding their feelings for a long time so moving in together and saying I love you wasn't a big deal. Talking about having kids was a conversation that, given the circumstances, was a few months off at best.

Alex still hadn't turned her gaze from the kitchen. Lucy knew she had to word this carefully because she didn't want to upset an already fragile Alex. She got out of bed and started pacing. She didn't want to ruin this. They had just started and were talking about things you wouldn't normally talk about so soon. She decided that the truth was her best option.

She climbed back into bed and faced Alex. "When you said you ended things with Maggie it never once crossed my mind that you would have ended things because she didn't want kids. Alex can you look at me?" Alex turned her head toward her and Lucy could see the fear in her eyes. Alex had convinced herself that she was going to tell her she didn't want kids either.

Lucy placed her hand on Alex's thigh and held her gaze. "We've been together for two days and normally this would be something that would come up later. But obviously normal isn't how we're going in this relationship. I'm going to be taking a big risk telling you this and I hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later." Lucy ran a hand through her hair. Took a deep breath and went for it.

"I told you that I loved you last night and I do. Alex I've loved you for so long that I don't remember a time when I didn't. I know your it for me. I know I'm going to marry you one day. I also know that I want to have as many kids with you as you want. On a particularly rough night in Russia I had a dream about us. There was a child that was maybe three years old that looked just like you running around the kitchen. You were walking toward me holding a baby that couldn't have been more than six months old that looked like me.

"That dream brought me so much joy and at the time a deep ache in my soul. You were still with Maggie. I think it was a few days later that I got your voicemail about your break up with Maggie. The point is Alex I want a life with you. Kids included when the time is right."

She had thought things with Maggie had moved fast but with Lucy things were moving at an even quicker pace. "I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just the thought of having to go through the pain of losing someone I love all over again because they would never want kids was too much."

"I get that. Well the pain part. It was so hard for me to be around you and Maggie in the beginning. I had fallen for you so hard but out of respect for you I wasn't going to push you on your sexuality. If I had known that all I had to do was merely suggest that I thought you were gay I would have said something sooner. I got over it eventually because Maggie was good for you and there is no way you could stay mad at someone with that incredible dimpled smile."

"Yeah that's what got me initially she does have a killer smile. So, about what you said, you really want a life with me?"

Lucy smiled fondly at Alex, "Yeah when we've both worked through our baggage and the time is right I want to marry you. Get a house, maybe a dog and have as many kids as you want."

"I like the sound of that." Alex took the hand that Lucy had put on her thigh and rubbed her thumb across it. "Speaking of baggage do you want to continue last night's conversation, or do we want to table it for now and just go with the flow today?"

Today was going to be a deep day if they got into the abuse Lucy had received as a child. She wasn't sure if she was ready to relive those memories in full yet. She also didn't want to put it off either. She thought about it for a minute and came to a conclusion. "I can't talk about it today. I still haven't even processed everything because I had suppressed the memories. I want to take you out to brunch and act like a normalish couple."

"Alright brunch it is. Take a shower with me?"

"That is something I will never say no to Danvers."

One shower and an hour later they were walking hand in hand down the street. It was a beautiful Thursday morning in National City. Walking had been Lucy's idea. The place she wanted to take Alex wasn't that far from their place and it was such a nice day so there was no use in wasting it. They had gotten a few looks from passersby but most of them had been unproblematic. Most of the people had seemed impressed by the couple walking past them.

Alex couldn't blame them. She was wearing her usual attire. Jeans, boots, cotton shirt and a leather jacket. Lucy was wearing skin tight jeans, boots, and a light grey V-neck t-shirt underneath a navy-blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up.

It didn't take much for Lucy to look sexy as hell. That was something that came effortlessly for her. The first time Alex had seen Lucy in sweat pants and a ratty old Army t-shirt she had thought she was the sexiest woman on the planet but pushed those thoughts away because those weren't the thoughts that you should be having about your best friend.

They walked into The Brickroom, and thankfully were seated at a table on the patio. This was Lucy's favorite place to get brunch in National City and she knew Alex loved their chicken and waffles. Once the server had taken their orders Lucy started the conversation.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you I like your hair. What made you change styles?"

"Just needed a change. It was the same night I dyed the tips of Ruby's hair. She missed her mom and I was still sad about Maggie and she had always wanted to dye the tips of her hair. After that we had a rather serious conversation on the couch about Maggie and she made the suggestion of getting my hair cut. It was a good decision. It felt like the beginning of a fresh start and it kinda was. Plus, it's much easier to take care of."

"Amen to that. Speaking of Ruby did you ask Sam about me being around her?"

The server dropped of their drinks and Alex took a sip before answering Lucy. "I did, and she said it was ok. Also, was impressed with how considerate you were and that it was unnecessary. She's heard so much about you already she can't wait to actually meet you. I should see if she and Lena a free next week and invite them over."

"You and Lena are friends now?"

Alex nodded her head, "But not exactly close. I hired her to help at the DEO on some projects since Winn is away with Mon-El trying to save the future."

"Speaking of Mon-El has your sister gotten her head out of her ass about Lena yet?"

Alex snorted and shook her head, "She's a Danvers we like to stay oblivious for as long as possible when it comes to romantic interests. After the fight Supergirl and Lena got into months ago I doubt it would work between them anyway. In order for them to be in a relationship Lena would have to know Kara's secret. Lena would be crushed and wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore."

Lucy just shook her head. Alex had told her about the fight last night during dinner. Her brother in-law and Kara had superiority complex a mile long. Kara and Clark could only be killed by one substance and they freak out about it anytime someone has some. The soldier in Lucy knew that kryptonite was needed to take down some bad Kryptonians to help save the planet. The friend in her understood why Kara had freaked out about Lena not telling her she had kryptonite in the first place. But demanding she get rid of it when she hadn't done anything wrong with it was ridiculous.

"Well I still say they would make a great couple. How close are you with Sam?"

"Closer than Lena and I but not quite to the level of friendship you and I had before you left. While Sam, as Reign, was off terrorizing National City Ruby stayed with me. Once we knew Sam was free of Reign she asked me to stay with them for a while. Sam had nightmares for weeks. Some nights I was comforting her, other nights I was comforting Ruby. We got closer during that time. I was going to ask her out, but you came back and those thoughts vanished."

"Good to know I have that effect on you Danvers."

There server came back with their food. They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Lucy had missed this. Being away from civilization for a year and a half had left her feeling uncivilized in the worst way. The icing on the cake was being able to take her hot as hell girlfriend out and people to take notice.

Despite not wanting to think about the things that had happened over the last year her mind wandered there anyway. Why had her dad turned into the monster that he had? She knew the shift had happened after her mom died. Between her and her sister Lucy had always been the wilder more daring of the two. She was looking back on the first time her father had beaten her. All she had wanted was a snack and she had knocked over a bag of sugar that was on the counter. She was cleaning it up because she knew her dad would be mad.

He came in before she had cleaned it all up. He was furious. The same rage he had displayed yesterday was what he had looked like that day. He grabbed her arm and had yanked her off the floor grabbed her other arm and shook her. Then slapped her face a few times before telling her to finish cleaning it up.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Alex placed a hand on hers. She focused on Alex and tried to control her breathing. She had been so consumed by the memory that she hadn't realized that she was on the verge of a panic attack. She wiped away a few tears that had escaped. Why did her life have to be a mess.

"I know I can't get my dad locked up for all the things he did to me as a child, but I'll be damned if he gets away with the things he's done under the guise of orders from the government."

"If we can find proof. If we can't I'll make sure justice is brought somehow Lucy."

She had every faith that Alex would make sure that would happen.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch catching up on the shows Lucy had missed while she was gone. They were about to start the next episode of Game of Thrones when Alex's phone rang. Lucy listened to Alex's side of the conversation and it sounded like it might have been Sam. It sounded like there had been a change in plans.

"It's Sam her meeting got moved to tomorrow morning. Her flight leaves at midnight. Ruby would have to spend the night is that ok?"

"Yeah of course. What time is she dropping Ruby off?"

"What time were you thinking of dropping her off?" Alex waited for Sam's response and laughed. "I miss her too. Since your flight doesn't leave until late and your dropping Ruby off around dinner time why don't you stay for dinner. I know Lucy would like it if you did."

Alex knew her all too well. She got off the couch and went to the kitchen to see what they had in the fridge. She had mainly picked up what she needed to make dinner last night but had picked up some other odds and ends. But she might have to go out again to get things that catered more to a kid's pallet.

She turned back to the living room and saw that Alex was off the phone. "What does Ruby like to eat. I'll probably have to go out and get stuff to make dinner again might as well get something we know Ruby will like."

"Well Ruby isn't picky. Oh, I should probably mention Ruby is twelve. She'll be thirteen in a couple weeks actually but as far as her favorite food you can't go wrong with chicken. She hates string beans but that's about it. She doesn't have any food allergies so we're good there."

"Got it I'll head out now and get what I'll need."

Lucy made it in and out of the grocery store in record time. She wanted to get back before Sam and Ruby arrived. She got back five minutes before Sam and Ruby. She was prepping the chicken when Sam knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door and Ruby flung herself at Alex. She watched Sam roll her eyes. Apparently, this was a normal occurrence. "Hey there tiger. If I didn't know better I would say someone missed me."

"I haven't seen you for weeks of course I missed you."

"Sadly, it will probably be that way for a while. Works gotten a little crazier in the last 48 hours but you're here now and we will make up for lost time. Go put your bags in the bedroom." She watched Ruby walk away then looked at Sam. "Hi."

Sam hugged Alex, "Hey, sorry about Ruby. She has been talking nonstop about this all week."

"It's ok I've missed her too, so I get it." Alex walked Sam toward the kitchen and motioned for her to take a seat. "Sam this is Lucy Lane, Lucy this Sam Arias."

Lucy wiped her hands on a towel and put her hand out to shake Sam's. "Nice to meet you Sam. So, tell me is it true that Alex and Kara talk about me a lot?"

"Oh yes. I would say the best story was how you arrested Alex for treason."

"Yeah not my finest moment but I did make up for it by breaking her out. Please tell me that isn't one of the stories you told Ruby?"

"No, we did manage to keep that one from her. Mostly told her about how you were the only one who could beat Winn and James at most of the games we played at game nights and a few other shenanigans we would get into."

That was when Ruby walked into the kitchen and notice Lucy for the first time. "Are you Lucy Lane?"

"I am, and you must be Ruby?"

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. Is it true you're a lawyer for the Army?"

"Yep and if everything goes my way I won't be anymore. Trying to get my job back with Alex at the DEO."

"That place is so cool. I know I can't talk about it with any of my friends. Alex and Lena helped save mom there. Alex even let me help in the lab running some of the tests on mom."

"Yeah Alex has a lot of cool stuff in that lab of hers. Did she show you the training room where she spares with Supergirl?"

"She let me watch one of their sparing sessions. Alex kicked her butt most of the time but Supergirl got Alex a few times."

Alex motioned for Sam to follow her to the couch. As much as she had missed Ruby she had missed her mom just as much. "How have you been?"

"Just as busy as you I think. But the nightmares are almost gone which is good. I was starting to get annoyed with the sleepless nights. So, Lucy Lane is back."

"She is."

Sam saw the twinkle in Alex's eye's. One night when they both couldn't sleep Alex had talked about Lucy and how she missed her. Alex never came out and said it but the way she talked about Lucy, she suspected that Alex had unrealized feelings about Lucy.

"What does that mean for the two of you?"

Of course Sam knew. Because everyone knew before Alex did. "You hadn't even met Lucy and you knew I had feelings for her. I feel like such an oblivious idiot. But then again, I think this was how it was supposed to go. She's only been back for two days and it's like she never left. I hadn't realized it until she let herself in and helped herself to some leftovers that since she went away I had a Lucy sized void in my life."

"Well I'm happy for you and I think it's safe to say Ruby approves. I know you know she looks up to you but its more than that. Over the last couple of months its changed into something more. She thinks of you a second parent. Truth be told so have I. It was nice having you around and I'm not saying you have to be around more, but I just needed you to know."

"Yeah I would be lying if I said I didn't think of Ruby like a daughter."

Sam was about to say something else but Lucy said dinner was ready. Now it was time to find out if Lucy was as good of a cook as Alex had said she was. For Alex's sake she hoped this was a permanent thing. She hadn't seen Alex this happy in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

If Sam had meet Lucy while Maggie was still with Alex she would have questioned if Alex was making the right choice in marrying Maggie. Watching Alex and Lucy interact she wouldn't have known that they had just started dating. Even considering that they had been friends before. She had never understood Kara's confusion of how Alex hadn't realized her feelings for Lucy. Now she did, and Alex really had been the world's biggest idiot.

Sam gave Ruby a hug said goodbye to Lucy and pulled Alex into the hallway with her. "Lucy is amazing and you're an idiot."

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're not the first to tell me that and yes Lucy is amazing."

"I'm happy for you Alex. This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

"It is the happiest I've been in a long time."

Alex walked back into her apartment to Lucy and Ruby talking animatedly about something on the couch. The fact that this could one day be a scenario but with their own child hit Alex hard. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Things were starting to come together. They still had a long way to go. Especially with the things Lucy had revealed in the last 24 hours.

Alex made her way to the couch and sat down next to Lucy, wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I hate to break up this conversation but do you have any homework Ruby?"

"Just my algebra."

"Why don't you go do that now and if you finish it up quickly I wasn't that rematch in Mario Kart."

Ruby grinned mischievously, "You're on but there is no way you can beat me."

"We'll see about that." Alex watched Ruby get her backpack from the bedroom and sit down at the table. The familiar look of concentration set in her eyebrows and she looked so much like Sam.

"Earth to Danvers." Lucy waved a hand in front of Alex to get her attention.

"You say something Luce?"

"You were right about her being an amazing kid her mom's pretty amazing too. What did she want to talk to you about in the hallway?"

"You and how this is the happiest she's seen me in a long time. Also told me I was the world's biggest idiot for not realizing my feelings for you before."

Lucy had suspected that kind of conversation had happened. It did strike Lucy how oblivious Alex was when it seemed everyone around her knew how Lucy felt about her and how she felt about Lucy but not coming to that conclusion before she met Maggie. Even Sam who had only just met Lucy figured out just how deeply Alex and Lucy felt about each other.

"I wouldn't say world's biggest idiot, maybe the world's most oblivious person. I think that this was the time when we were meant to get together. I think if we had gotten together before you met Maggie I don't know if we would have fit this well."

Alex nodded her head, "Maybe, but we'll never really know. All that matters is we're together now and we have a lifetime to make up for lost time. Speaking of a lifetime together, my lease is up in a few months and since it's the two of us now I wanted to ask if you wanted to renew the lease or if you wanted to maybe get our own place?"

Lucy had to think about this. On the one hand it was just the two of them for now and this place was really all they needed. On the other a new place that they got to make theirs could be a good fresh start for them both.

"I have no problems staying here. It's just the two of us and there is definitely enough space, but a new place isn't a bad idea either. We can always go look at places and if we don't find anything we like renew the lease and try again in a year. But if you want to get a new place because of all the memories of Maggie that's ok too."

Alex thought about it. The memories are always going to be there no matter where she goes. They are more prominent when she is home alone but with Lucy living here now it hasn't been as bad.

"The memories of Maggie are always going to be there regardless. With me not being here alone anymore it has gotten easier. I like your idea of looking for a place and if we find one we both like then we go for it. If we don't then we'll stay here."

"If that's' the case I'm only going to move some of my things from storage. I only took some of my clothes and shoes the other day. There are only a few more things I want to grab. The rest can stay there until we get a new place or we decided to stay here. Because if we do move I don't want to unpack things I can live without for a few months just to pack them up again."

"Makes sense but you can bring whatever you want here. This is your place now too."

Ruby watched Lucy and Alex out of the corner of her eyes. Lucy was awesome, and she was happy for Alex. She was only a little disappointed that this meant that Alex wouldn't be asking her mom out. Alex had become like a second mom to her over the last seven months and just because Lucy was in the picture that wasn't going to change. She was stuck on an equation and she was going to ask Alex for help but she overheard their conversation about finding a new place to live and decided to leave them be for now.

Ruby finished all the problems and tried her hand at the one that was giving her trouble again and she just couldn't get it. She walked over to the couch and cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt but I need your help Alex. I'm stuck on this one equation, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

"Well let's take a look."

Alex got up and walked back to the table with Ruby. Those two were cute together. Lucy knew this was in her future. Alex helping their children with homework. But first they had to survive whatever this mess was with her father. As if on cue her phone buzzed on the coffee table. Colonel Preston was calling her.

"Colonel what can I do for you?"

" _Lucy are you at home?"_

Lucy looked over at Alex and as if sensing Lucy looking at her she turned her head in Lucy's direction. Her face instantly went to an odd combination of worry, confusion and concern.

"I am, is there something you need Colonel?" The fact that he had used her first name instead of her title scared her more than anything.

" _You need to get out of there. One of your father's buddies got wind that your planning to investigate the higher level brass at the pentagon and they are afraid you know too much already. I would say your safest bet is to get to the DEO."_

Lucy started to panic. Not because someone was after her. But Ruby was here and if they were planning to go after her tonight Ruby could get caught in this mess. She and Alex could hold their own if it was just a few of her father's goons. If it was more than that they would be in trouble. She felt Alex's hand on her thigh. She looked at Alex and watched her study her face. Alex nodded once and went to pack up some of their things.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be in touch." Lucy hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom. She put a hand on Alex's forearm to halt her packing for a moment. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

Alex wasn't sure exactly what was going on but the terrified look Lucy had was enough to scare Alex into getting them out of the apartment. She leaned down, kissed Lucy gently and placed a hand on her cheek. "We'll get to the DEO and figure this out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Ruby."

An hour later they were at the DEO. When they had arrived, Vasquez alerted them that Alex's apartment was broken into shorty after they left. Lucy was fuming and wanted nothing more than to confront her father but she knew she couldn't. If she went and attacked her father now, even if it was verbally, it wouldn't help in the investigation. She should have known that coming back and living a normal life would be too much to ask for.

The fact that it wasn't just her life in danger now, but Alex's was too much to think about. The fact that Ruby had almost been caught in the crossfire tonight made it even worse. She was thinking of all the ways tonight could have played out if Preston hadn't called her when she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her.

She melted into the embrace. She wasn't going to break down in the DEO but given the events of yesterday and the fact that she was sure most of the crew knew something was going on between her and Alex. She let Alex hug her but Lucy wouldn't breakdown in the DEO.

"I called Lena and explained what had happened. She called off the meeting in Metropolis. Sam is on her way to pick up Ruby."

"Alex if I had known this was a possibility I wouldn't have agreed to Ruby staying at our place. I couldn't forgive myself if anything had happened to Ruby. I don't even know Sam. Not really and if anything had happened to Ruby because of my father…"

"Lucy don't. I agree if anything had happened to Ruby it would have been a terrible situation and explaining it to Sam would be the worst thing I would ever have to do. But you and I would have made sure nothing happened to her. Ruby is like a daughter to me and I know I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. You wouldn't have let anything happen to Ruby because you have a soft spot for kids and the fact that Ruby wouldn't deserve any harm because she is innocent. This has to do with your father being a messed-up individual that has paid the ultimate sacrifice by harming and jeopardizing the life of his daughter.

"He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life but I'll be damned if he is going to harm me, you or anyone we consider family. You hear me Luce. He isn't going to hurt any of us and he'll pay for his crimes. As will anyone else that has been in on this with him."

If she was going to go through this with anyone Alex Danvers would be the one she would want by her side. Lucy saw Sam walking toward her and Alex. Lena wasn't far behind. "Sam I'm sorry about tonight. Lena I'm sorry you had to cancel the business meeting because of me."

It was Sam that spoke first. "Lucy, you had no way of knowing that this would happen. If you hadn't gotten out in time I know you and Alex would have handled the situation and kept Ruby safe." Sam leaned in and whispered, "Alex told me what she could of the situation and I know you and Alex would have kept Ruby safe."

Sam pulled away and looked at Lucy. "I know we don't know each other that well yet but I do know you wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter. I'm also here if you need someone to talk to that isn't Alex."

Lucy couldn't help but break down. Sam wrapped her arms around Lucy and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the tears flow. Her father had abused her as a kid and had used his power in the Army to keep tabs on her and now it could have caused and innocent child her life and it was too much. The fact that the child's mother was now the one comforting her was almost too much. But there was a sense of comfort in Sam's embrace that gave Lucy a sense of calm.

Once Lucy had gathered herself back together she pulled away from Sam. "Thanks for that. It seems like I should have stayed in Russia. All I wanted was to come back and live as normal a life as possible. Maybe convince Alex that we were the perfect match for each other and get my job back at the DEO. The only thing that has gone right so far is i got the girl and without any trouble. I may take you up on our offer to talk sometime. The only friends I have in National City are Vasquez and Maggie."

"I know the feeling. Other than Lena I've just got Kara and Alex. Sometimes just a few is all you need. Especially when it's Kara and Alex."

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah they can be a handful, but they are fiercely loyal and it helps that one of them is practically indestructible."

"But she is the most stubborn out of the two of them. I know you know how stubborn Alex is but Kara, when she gets it in her head that she is going to do something there is no talking her out of it. Alex can at least be reasoned with unless it involves Kara. But she has gotten better about that in the past couple of months."

Lucy couldn't hide the shock on her face. Vasquez had been walking by and had overheard the conversation. "It's true Lucy, Alex doesn't go running after Kara every time she gets in a sticky situation. Your girl has change a lot while you've been gone." Vas put her index finger under Lucy's chin to close her mouth, smirked and walked away.

"Good to know that Alex is finally thinking rationally for a change. Why don't we go find her and your daughter?"

Sam smiled at her amusingly, "Odds are they are in either Alex or Lena's lab." Sam extended her arm and Lucy linked hers through it. Sam led them toward Alex's lab because it was closer. She had a feeling that they would all be in Lena's lab because of something Lena had been working on. Lena loved showing off her latest discoveries to Ruby. Sure enough Alex's lab was empty. They made their way to Lena's and what they found was a surprise for both of them.

Ruby was spewing out complicated chemical compounds like it was nothing. Lena and Alex were looking on with rapt attention. "If I didn't know any better I would say that Ruby could be yours and Alex's daughter."

Sam looked solemnly at Lucy, "I don't know how much you know about the Worldkiller situation from last year, but I was Reign. Lena, Alex and Kara helped save me from the Worldkiller virus. While I was under the influence of Reign Alex took care of Ruby. They had gotten close after Kara's Christmas party. While Alex was taking care of Ruby things shifted in their relationship.

"I will always be grateful to Alex for taking care of Ruby while Reign had control of my body. I've been single for most of Ruby's life. There was one guy that might have made the cut if he hadn't been a grade A asshole. Discovered that a year into our relationship and let him go. Alex is the first-person Ruby has clung to. Alex and I never dated but Ruby did spend a lot of time with her.

"Ruby has started to think of Alex as her second mother. At first, I wanted to be mad but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't be. Alex gets her in a way that I don't sometimes. Alex has been the one that I've called when she has had her moments as a teenager. Which thankfully have been very few. In many ways Alex has become like a second mother to her and I am so grateful."

Lucy smiled fondly, "Alex may have a tough exterior but is a big old softy once you get to know her. It probably helps that Alex and Ruby have some similar interests. If Alex fids out that you have even the tiniest interest in anything she is very knowledgeable about she won't hesitate to talk your ear off about it. What little interaction I've had with Ruby I can tell you're an excellent mother. You're her hero you know. While she was helping me with dinner she had talked about you the way I used to talk about my mom."

Sam swelled with pride. Especially after everything with Reign she was worried that Ruby wouldn't think of her the same anymore. The first few weeks back home had been a little rough mostly because of her nightmares. Ruby was a little cautious around her but that faded over a few weeks. "Thank you for telling me that Lucy. Nice to know my daughter still thinks of me as her hero after everything that happened."

Lucy and Sam walked over to the table to see what they were working on. Lucy wouldn't know by looking at it and she didn't understand half of the things that Ruby, Lena and Alex were saying. Science wasn't her thing. Ruby was asking Lena about some chemical compound when there was a loud knock on the door. It startled everyone, especially Lucy.

"Sorry to interrupt but Director Danvers your presence is being requested by General Lane."

Alex looked at Agent Martin, sighed heavily, "Did the General say what he wanted?"

"No, just that he needed to speak with you."

"Ok fine. Escort him to interrogation room 6. Make sure he is shackled to the chair and don't leave until I get there. Also, if he asks you and questions don't answer them. If he tries to strike up a conversation don't engage."

Agent Martin nodded and walked out of the lab. "Lucy I want you and Martin to stand outside that room the entire time I'm in there. I'm going to get Allen and Parks to sit in with me. I don't know what your father wants but I'm not leaving myself open for him to try and twist anything that happens in that room."

"Why do you want Vas and I outside the room?"

"Depending on what he wants to talk about I need someone who can read his tells but also someone who is an outsider to your dad's behavior and Vas is the best profiler I have. I'm going in with my earpiece and if its needed you can feed me information on his behavior so I can change my tactics."

"Makes sense, better to be prepared. Hopefully all he'll do is try to convince you to let him free."

"Hopefully. Sam I'm so sorry about this and Lena you had to cancel the meeting."

Lena waved off Alex's apology, "Alex if anyone here understands crazy family drama it's me. All of you may not be my blood relatives but sometimes found family is better than the real thing. Family always comes first for me. If you and Lucy need a safe place to stay I'm more than happy to give you the Luthor mansion for as long as you need it."

"Thank you, Lena, that's very generous of you. Hopefully it doesn't get that bad."

Alex took Lucy's hand and they walked out toward central command to get the people and equipment they would need. Alex lead their little entourage to the interrogation room. Martin, Lucy and Vasquez stayed outside as requested. With one final glance at Lucy, Alex, Parks and Allen walked in to face Sam Lane.

He looked irritated. Which is what Alex was expecting. What she wasn't expecting was the red hot glare. She sat across from him with Allen on her left and Parks on the Generals. "I only requested to speak to you Director Danvers. These agents aren't necessary."

"You are in no position to make requests Sam. I don't have to be here, but I am so whatever it is you have to tell me or ask me just spit it out." Alex saw his fists clench and his eyes crinkle just around the edges. She had riled him up no telling what was going to happen now.

"If you care about my daughter you'll ask these agents to leave."

"I do care about your daughter. Definitely more than you ever have but again Sam you are in no position to make demands. I'm only going to say this one more time spit out whatever it is, so we can all get back to our lives."

"You really have no idea what you've done. Locking me up was the biggest mistake you've made. You have no idea what is coming and keeping Lucy from Washington only furthered the problems you are going to face."

Alex studied him. Once they had figured out how far Sam Lanes reach was inside the military and what his crimes were exactly Alex was going to send him off to the DEO shrink for a full evaluation. Something was off, and Alex wasn't sure if he was that disillusioned or if CADMUS had rewired his brain.

"Parks take him back to his cell." Alex walked out of the interrogation room and walked up to Lucy, "Please tell me that wasn't normal behavior for you dad?"

"No. What happened yesterday wasn't exactly normal behavior but it also was out of the ordinary for him. What I just saw scared me just as much as it scared you. A mentally unstable Sam Lane is more dangerous than what we witnessed yesterday."

That was what Alex had been afraid of. They needed to find out as quick as they could what exactly Sam Lane had done that wasn't standard operating procedures in the military. Once they had that figured out they would be able to fight back in a more efficient manner. But until then Alex and Lucy would take this one day at a time.

"I think we should take Lena up on her offer to stay at the Luthor Mansion. I don't want to take any chances. I might even go as far as asking Lena, Sam, Ruby and Kara to stay with us. I don't know if they could be in danger now too. Plus, that mansion is huge and we wouldn't be as lonely but would still be able to have our privacy."

"You've been to Lena's mansion before?"

"Yeah she took Ruby there when she had figured out that Sam was Reign. I wanted to check up on Ruby, so I stayed there for a few days until Reign found us. Lucy that place is huge but is more secure than the DEO."

Lucy wasn't sure what exactly her father had been hinting at but she didn't want to take any chances with her life, Alex's or any of their friends. The fact that one of their neighbors had reported a break in to their place was enough to scare Lucy. Maggie had called her while Alex was talking to her father. From the way Maggie had sounded the apartment had been ransacked. Lucy had assured her that both she and Alex were safe.

"Maggie called. Our place got hit. Just like Colonel Preston said it would. The place is trashed I think staying there isn't a good idea. At least until we know what we are up against."

"I think that is the best course of action. But we both need to get some sleep lets head to my quarters here at the DEO and we'll talk to Lena tomorrow about staying at the mansion."

This wasn't the ideal situation but Alex, and Ruby were alive and well. That was all Lucy could ask for. Tomorrow was another day and Lucy and Alex would deal with that tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy didn't sleep much that night. Even with Alex's arms wrapped around her. Usually the safety of those arms would lull her into a nice restful night's sleep but with Maggie calling and telling her what the apartment looked like and what she had witnessed during Alex's conversation with her father she was scared.

She knew her father had pulled some strings at the pentagon to get her put on certain assignments and hadn't been right since her mother died. But to go as far as being connected to people that would try to harm her she hadn't thought was in the realm of possibilities. She knew she had to keep her hands out of the investigation, but she couldn't sit on the sidelines while this train wreck was happening.

Untangling herself from Alex she made her way to central command. Vasquez was still on duty she made her way toward their station to see if she could sweet talk them into giving her access to a computer.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Lucy glared at her friend, Vas only felt a tiny bit sorry. It wasn't Lucy's fault her father was quite possibly clinically insane. Then there was the whole child abuse thing. The few times they had come into contact with Lucy's father at the dessert base they hadn't liked him. He was an arrogant pompous military type, but they had detected something more under the surface but had never been able to put their finger on it. "What brings you out and about this early and don't answer with the 'I couldn't sleep' bit. I know you couldn't sleep that's the main reason you're here."

Lucy chuckled, "I was going to see if you would give me access to a computer. Since I can't sleep I wanted to do a little digging. See if I could find anything on my dad and his people."

Vas gave Lucy the most disapproving look they could muster. "You know that isn't a good idea. I don't even need to give you access you work for he DEO you can use any of the computers here at any time. If your hell bent on doing some digging look over what I put together of your mission to Russia. See if there is anything out of the ordinary in the official report submitted by your dad. Was he even in Russia the whole time?"

"No, he wasn't. Why do you have his official report? I didn't think Alex would have put you on the investigation considering we're friends."

"Perks of being the best researcher at the DEO. Also helps that I was part of an investigation in my time with the Air Force and Marsdin wasn't the president at the time, but she was one of the senators involved and was impressed by my very thorough and put together notes that she requested me to be a part of the team that investigates your dad."

"Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Knitting or anything similar."

Lucy threw a pen at her friend, "That was a rhetorical question but good to know that there is something I can do that you cant." Lucy watched Vas's eyebrows shoot up so fast you would have thought they would fly off. With a hint of laughter to her voice Lucy responded, "Yes, Vas I know how to knit. It was something my mother and I would do together. I haven't done much of it since being in the Army."

"With all due respect Lucy, I don't believe you."

"You know that black, grey and maroon scarf Alex has? I knitted that. It was supposed to be a gift for someone else but once it was finished I felt like Alex deserved it more than the person it was supposed to go to."

"It was for James wasn't it?"

"You know me so well."

"That I do. But I still don't believe you."

"Fair enough. Where is that report of my fathers?"

Vasquez hit a few keys on their keyboard, "The file is on the server just search Lane Investigation and all the files I've gotten so far are there."

"Thanks, Vas." Lucy walked off to the conference room to use one of the computers in there. She didn't want to be in the way of the agents but she also wanted some privacy. She was surprised her log in still worked. Pam could have reinstated her despite Alex telling her it would be a good idea to wait to bring Lucy back or Pam had never taken her out in the first place.

She pulled up her father's report and started reading. She got halfway through and she couldn't help but shake her head. Lucy had been in Russia the entire time and was one of the soldiers who had infiltrated the lab. But reading this report you would think her father had been there as well, but he wasn't. Lucy suspected that he would have someone to corroborate his version of events.

She turned away from the computer screen and stared out the window. It wasn't a good idea, but Lucy would have to interrogate her father. She should probably ask Wilson Peters to accompany her. He had been with her in the lab. What did her father have to gain from falsifying reports? Why had he done anything that he had done over Lucy's military career?

Alex woke around 5AM to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised. With everything that had happened yesterday she knew Lucy wouldn't be able to sleep, too much on her mind. Alex was tempted to call Maggie just to give Lucy a break from all the drama. Maggie probably didn't know much, if anything, about the last 72 hours. Well didn't know anything other than their place had been ransacked. Maggie had emailed Vasquez some pictures and the place looked like a tornado had blown through it. Whoever had come in there had probably gotten pissed that the place was empty.

Alex picked up her phone, opened her contacts and hovered her thumb over Maggie's name. She tapped the screen and lifted the phone to her ear. She didn't have to wait long for Maggie to pick up.

"Alex if this about me not calling you to tell you about your place I'm sorry I figured you already knew based on Kara being in the apartment when I got there."

That was news to Alex. She knew their place had been before Maggie had called Lucy she just wasn't aware that it was Kara who reported it to the DEO. "No Maggie that isn't why I'm calling I'm actually calling for Lucy. I know she ran into you the other day and wants to stay friends with you. I'm all for it because Lucy needs all the friends she can get right now. I don't know if she said anything to you about what is going on, but she really needs a friend right now. One that isn't associated with the DEO."

"I actually have to stop by the DEO to have you sign some paperwork. Because your neighbor called I had to file a report but I need your signature on it to close the case. After that I'm free for the rest of the day. You want me to see if Lucy wants to go to breakfast? Or in the very least get her out of the DEO and talking about something that isn't what has been going on the past 72 hours."

"Yeah that would be great. She might not take you up on either offer and if she doesn't I wouldn't push her too far."

"Got it. I'll be over around 8. Am I going to have any issues getting into the DEO?"

"As long as you still have your DEO issued badge you can enter with no issues."

"I've got it somewhere. I'll see you soon Alex."

"Yeah see you soon Mags."

Alex hung up her phone and decided she would search out Lucy. It hadn't taken her long to find her. She was in one of the conference rooms looking out of the window. She walked up behind her slowly and wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She felt Lucy lean into her touch. What Alex wouldn't give to make all of this go away. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Lucy watched Alex pull out the chair next to her and take a seat. Lucy turned to face her, "My father submitted a report on the mission in Russia. He put enough information in there to make it believable to anyone who wasn't directly involved. I know I should be keeping my distance from this investigation, but I'll have to interrogate my father. I know I can't do it alone, Wilson Peters was with me in Russia, he would be able to back me up on what really happened there. Probably wouldn't hurt to have someone from the DEO watching from the outside. Knowing my father he would try to twist things around to make Wilson and I look like the bad guys."

Alex shook her head, "This keeps getting crazier by the minute. I agree if your dad falsified that report you interrogating him will be the only option. Having Wilson there will help. Given everything that happened last night I have to call the president today and see where we should go from here."

"All I wanted was to live my life free of the Army. Now I've been put in the middle of a shit storm because my father might actually be insane. I've started remembering things he did to me as a child that I honestly would prefer I didn't remember. But the real icing on the cake is my father's people, whoever the hell they are, are coming after me. I don't know if they want me dead or if they are just trying to scare me."

Alex could tell the exhaustion was finally catching up with Lucy. She was practically yelling but Alex understood where she was coming from. She didn't say anything just let her go. She needed this almost as much as she needed sleep.

"I finally have a chance to live a relatively normal life. With you. My best friend and love of my life but now your caught up in this shit storm too. Alex, we haven't been together for more than three days. Remember that little black dress and the heels I mentioned a few days ago? I want to put on that dress and those heels and take you out to a nice dinner. Maybe show you off a little and make some men and maybe a few women jealous. I know we're both capable of taking care of ourselves, but we would never see a sniper.

"Yes, my father's people would probably do that. I don't know how deep things go but it wouldn't take long for them to figure out about us and I wouldn't put it past them to kill you just to try and get me to do what they want. I just want it all to go away."

Lucy sighed heavily. She looked at Alex and that's when she broke again. She got out of her chair and climbed in Alex's lap. She blamed her rant on lack of sleep, but all of those things had been weighing heavily on her mind since Preston had called her last night. She was more than ready for all of this to be over.

Maggie had finished up at the station early and decided to make her way to the DEO. She had told Alex she would be in around eight. She didn't think Alex would mind that she was early. Knowing Alex, she would be happy that the paperwork was out of the way quicker, so she could get on with her day. A few months ago she had heard through the rumor mill that Alex had been made Director of the DEO. She was insanely proud of Alex. They may not be together anymore, but she knew Alex would make a fine Director one day. She didn't think it would happen so soon.

She hadn't been to the DEO in a year and a half. But you wouldn't have known that when she walked through the doors. John was still at the front desk and gave her the same warm smile and asked her how things were going at NCPD. They chatted for a few minutes and then she made her way upstairs.

She had spotted Alex walking toward one of the conference rooms and she followed her. Part of her wishes she hadn't. She heard Lucy yelling at Alex about living a normal life, something to do with her father, his men and possibly a sniper. Then she heard Lucy call Alex the love of her life and the normal life she had hoped she would be able to have with Alex post Army. She shouldn't have listened in on this rant but she couldn't really escape it.

Hearing Lucy talk about what she wanted with Alex brought back some painful memories. She pushed them down as quickly as she could. She had known Lucy had feelings for Alex when she had been dating Alex. But Alex chose her so, she let it go. Now she was watching Alex as Lucy was yelling at her and she had nothing but love in her beautiful hazel eyes. If Maggie hadn't known Alex so well she would have just assumed that Alex was just looking at Lucy with a sympathetic look that also said I love you.

But Maggie had experienced the look Alex had on her face right now multiple times. It was a look that definitely said I love you but was also the look of Alex giving you her undivided attention and studying you at the same time. Only because she wanted to figure out how best to help you. In this case Alex had figured it out fairly quickly. Lucy needed to rant so she let her.

Once Lucy had finished her rant she guessed that Lucy had reached her emotional limit. She climbed into Alex's lap and let her hold her. The look Alex had in her eyes said a lot. It broke her heart, but if Alex wasn't going to be with her, Lucy was the only other person she didn't mind Alex being with. She knew she should interrupt them or give them some privacy, but she couldn't take her eyes off the couple.

If Maggie hadn't been the one to coax Alex out of the closet she would be wondering how Alex had been blind to Lucy's flirting. Other than Lucy, Maggie knew Alex so well. She hadn't been completely blind to it. Somewhere in the back of her mind Alex knew that Lucy was flirting with her but wasn't aware that the things she was feeling for her best friend were valid. Apart from the disagreement on kids they could have spent the rest of their lives together and been completely happy. Or would they have? Seeing Alex with Lucy she was beginning to question whether she and Alex really would have been able to have the life Maggie had suggested when Alex was stuck in that tank.

But that was a life that she would never get to live. If she hadn't missed Lucy so much she would have avoided her in the grocery store that day. Alex and Lucy had been her only friends in National City, but Alex wasn't exactly in a position to be friends with her now. Maybe one day they could be friends again. After the awkwardness of their breakup went away.

For now it was just going to be Lucy and she was ok with that. She knocked on the open door to get their attention, she had spent enough time reminiscing. Lucy didn't stir in Alex's arms, but she had gotten Alex's attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but I finished up early and figured I would come by now. Figured you would appreciate getting the paperwork out of the way earlier."

"Yeah thanks Mags."

Alex couldn't keep her eyes from holding Maggie's gaze. God, she missed that woman. But it never would have worked. What she felt felt for Maggie had been puppy love. If you take the kids issue out of the equation would she and Maggie have lived a full happy life together? Since Lucy came back, as unhealthy as it might be, Alex has been comparing her relationship with Maggie to the one she had been building upon with Lucy. Was the constant flirting between them before a factor? Absolutely, but Alex felt that the love she had for Lucy was so much more than anything she had ever felt for Maggie.

Being with Maggie would have been easy. She did love her, and they had a great time together and made each other's lives better. Would it have been forever? Hard to tell. With Lucy eventually coming back would Alex have slowly started realizing her buried feelings for Lucy? Maybe, maybe not. But it didn't matter anymore all that mattered was Lucy and the future they couldn't start building until this mess was all cleared up.

Lucy had stopped crying, Alex gently pushed her into a sitting position. "Lucy, I promise we will figure this out. There will be a light at the end of the tunnel. It may be an extremely long tunnel full of unexpected twists, turns and unexpected obstacles but we will get to the end. I'm also not the only one you have to lean on. You've got Vas, Kara, Lena, Sam and Maggie. I know you don't know Lena and Sam very well, but they know what you mean to me. They'll do anything they can to help.

"Honestly Lena might be a really good person to talk to about the child abuse. Her mom was more of an emotional abuser, but you might be able to work through some things. Right now though I think you need some sleep more than anything. If you want I can give you some sedatives and you can sleep, or you could go get breakfast with Maggie or go for a walk. Getting away from all this for a bit might be good for you. Give you a chance to take a breath."

Lucy turned toward the doorway, Maggie was leaning against the door frame clutching an envelope. "Hey Maggie. Sorry I'm such a mess."

Maggie walked over to Alex and Lucy. Placing the envelope on the table she took the chair that Lucy had vacated in favor of Alex's lap. She put a hand on Lucy's, "Lucy you don't have to apologize. You're going through so much right now, if you weren't a bit of a mess I would have to worry. Alex is right you have a huge support system. What do you say we get out of here? We can do both of the things Alex suggested. My favorite food truck is a couple of blocks away, we can walk there, get breakfast and come back."

Lucy ran a hand through her hair and contemplated her options. On the one hand being sedated sound amazing right now. But then again getting out of the DEO for a bit would also be amazing. It's not like she could go back to their place.

"Let's go for a walk, get breakfast, and Alex when I get back to the DEO I want that sedative."

"You got it Luce. I'll sign these Maggie and have them waiting for you at security."

"Sounds good Alex."

Lucy took in a deep breath of fresh air. She still felt like her world was falling apart around her but getting outside was a good choice. At first, she wanted to say no to Maggie, but she had a feeling Alex and Maggie had conspired to get her out of the DEO for a bit. Alex was always taking care of her. When all of this was over she would have to find a way to thank her.

"Thanks for this Maggie. I know Alex probably asked you to do this, but I still appreciate it."

Maggie smiled those two knew each other so well. "Even if Alex hadn't asked me I would have offered the moment I saw you. I take it you didn't sleep last night? I mean given everything that happened it is completely understandable."

"Yeah, sleep wouldn't come last night. Too much going through my head and because I'm a glutton for punishment I read my father's report from the mission I was on last year. He falsified that report, well parts of it. Which is just another piece of the ever-growing evidence that my father has been doing shady things for years."

Maggie didn't know the extent of what Lucy was talking about and probably would never know. Classified info was something Maggie didn't have access to. Lucy had hinted years ago that she suspected her father was the reason she had moved up the ranks quickly in the Army and was placed on certain assignments.

"Wow, I know you had some suspicions about your dad pulling strings to make things happen for you that shouldn't have happened as quickly as they did. You think any of it has been illegal?"

"Some of it has been, we just have to find proof beyond any doubt. I know we can get him on the report. Myself and my partner for that mission know what happened. We were in deeper than my father was. We were also there the entire time. My dad only came to check on us twice. He states in his report he was there for two of the smaller intel gathering missions. He was only there at the beginning before Wilson and I went undercover and a few days after we had finished.

"As for everything else we have to find what we need to get a conviction. The only thing we have him on now is unauthorized entry into the DEO. Which at this point isn't enough for me, if we can't find proof of everything else I guess I'll have to live with it."

They walked in silence for a bit. Maggie took Lucy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You don't have to talk about this with me and I will respect it if you don't want to. Your dad really abuse you as a child?"

Lucy took a deep breath and squeezed Maggie's hand back. "I had blocked it all out. It had stopped when I was 15 or 16, most of the memories are fragments. When he attacked me at the DEO full memories started coming back. I've only told Alex about the first incident that I have memory of. With everything going on now, we have bigger fish to fry than my past child abuse. Which honestly as far as child abuse goes probably isn't as bad as some kids have been abused."

"True but abuse is abuse. It gets especially nasty when it is from a parent. It fucks you up worse than if it was a stranger. The only thing worse than parental child abuse is sexual assault on a child from anyone. I worked a case last month were a 10 year old boy had almost killed his father because he had been sexually abusing him. I may not want to me a parent, but I still don't understand how a parent can harm their own flesh and blood."

"Along the same lines Maggie if you don't want to talk about this we don't have to. Was your choice of not wanting to be a parent influenced by what your parents did to you?"

Maggie hadn't talked about her reasons for not wanting kids since she and Alex had bet the subject to death. She would never freely admit to anyone that she still thought about that question on really sleepless nights. Usually the nights she missed Alex more than usual.

"It's a complicated answer. On the one hand I know I would be a better parent than mine were. I almost gave in and agreed that I would have kids with Alex but then I remembered what our jobs were. You can't have two people trying to raise a family when they put their lives on the line every single day. It's not fair to the kids nor is it fair to the other person.

"I knew when I was 10 years old that I wanted to be a cop. One day be a detective which is safer than being a street cop these days but still dangerous. Growing up I never once thought about the possibility of having a family because I never had it in my cards. When I was faced with the decision of do you want to have kids it still wasn't a part of my future. I like kids I just have no desire to be responsible for one."

"Fair enough. Some women just flat out don't want to be mothers your one of them and I completely respect that. I'm just glad you made your decision based on what your parents did to you. Despite you not wanting kids I think you and Alex would have made some great parents."

"We probably would have. I think she's better off with you though. I heard your rant earlier. Made me think about some things and my break up with Alex is in no way your fault but I think you would have been the down fall of us at some point. Alex would have realized what she had missed out on with you and things would have eventually ended. It would have been a lot messier than all the arguments about kids."

"You really think so?"

"I saw the two of you. When you were ranting the look, Alex had on her face, I've seen it many times before but when she was directing it at me there wasn't that much love in her eyes. She also called me today to ask if I could offer to take you out of the DEO for a bit. We haven't talked to each other for months and the last time was via text. I could tell it hurt her to hear my voice but she called me for you despite it being difficult."

Lucy took everything in. Maggie had observed them as friends for the better part of a year and had known Lucy had feelings for Alex. Now she was getting to see them as an actual couple she had a different perspective than most.

"She did love you though Mags and to a certain degree still does. I hope for both of you, you can get past this and be friends one day."

"We will, one day."

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. It was a lovely day in National City and Lucy wanted to soak up as much of it as she could. This little reprieve would only last so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex signed the papers Maggie had left and left them with John at the security desk. Maggie had included pictures of the apartment for Alex to look at. At first, she didn't want to look at them, but her curiosity won out. She was glad she did. They would have to go salvage whatever they could of their belongings and stay at the Luthor Mansion until all of this was over. When Lena had made the offer, she wasn't going to take it. After seeing this pictures she wasn't going to risk staying anywhere else.

Alex looked up from the images when she heard a knock on her office door. She motioned for her sister to come in. She held up one of the images, "Was it really this bad?"

"It's worse in person but that's pretty accurate."

"What were you doing there anyway? I thought you had plans with Winn and James?"

"I did but heard sirens at your apartment complex and wanted to make sure you guys were ok. I knew you were watching Ruby I wasn't expecting the trouble to actually be at your apartment. What is going on Alex? I know something happened a few days ago with Lucy's dad here at the DEO but nobody will tell me anything."

Alex couldn't be Kara's sister right now. Right now, she had to be Director Danvers and there were somethings Supergirl would never get the full details on. "I can't tell you everything most of it is classified. General Lane came in here unauthorized to take Major Lane back to Washington. I asked him to leave he refused, grabbed the Major and tried to force her to leave. When she broke free he swung at her and I stepped in. As for the rest that is classified information."

Kara wasn't too pleased with her sister at the moment. Lucy had just come back into town and crazy things were happening and Alex wasn't telling her what was going on. "Come on Alex! That's all you're going to give me? I'm your sister and if someone is after you because you're friends with Lucy I need to know so I can protect you."

"Kara this is a situation that I can't trust you to know all the details of. Not to mention that you don't have the clearance to know this information. But they aren't coming after me. They are coming after Lucy. Once they find out exactly what I mean to Lucy then they may come after me. Which is why I'm taking Lena up on her offer to stay at the mansion. Speaking of Lena does she know you're back in town?"

"Yes. I called her after I left your apartment yesterday. I met Lena and Sam for lunch that's how I knew Ruby was staying with you last night."

Alex watched as the wheels started turning as Kara was making the connection to what she had walked in on two days ago and what Alex just said about Lucy. She sat there with her arms crossed just waiting for all the pieces to fall into place in Kara's brain. When Kara's eyes bugged out and she started opening her mouth but nothing coming out Alex knew she had connected the dots.

When Kara had processed enough to speak she wasn't sure where to start. She figured a question was the best option she had. "What do you mean when they find out what you mean to Lucy?"

Alex was about to answer but was saved by Lucy coming into her office. She made her way over and sat in Alex's lap kissed her fiercely and looked at Kara. She was frozen in shock. Lucy turned back to Alex and whispered, "I think I broke your sister."

Alex glanced at Kara and turned her attention back to Lucy. "Nah, just gave her the shock of her life maybe." Alex leaned in for another kiss and wasn't disappointed. Lucy seemed much more relaxed than she had been earlier. As she pulled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she looked at Lucy. She saw the turmoil still simmering in her eyes, but it had died down a bit. After her outing with Maggie she seemed more like herself just a more sleep deprived version.

"I take it your outing with Maggie was good?"

"Yeah exactly what I needed. I'm still dead on my feet though. If you were serious about that sedative I won't turn it down."

"Yeah, I'll write you a script, just take it to Hamilton. But don't take it until your back in my private quarters."

"Will do Doctor Danvers." Lucy looked at a still bewildered Kara, "Alex, really I think we broke your sister."

"No, Lucy you didn't break me just short circuited my brain. Lucy what is going on with you and Alex? I mean I think I know but I need to hear the words come out of your mouth. When I walked in on you two that wasn't just a hook up was it?"

Lucy wanted nothing more than to make Kara uncomfortable but she would unfortunately make Alex uncomfortable by proxy. "How much do you want her to know?"

Alex thought about it for a minute. "Not all the intimate details but what you think she needs to know. Just know that she may consider you a friend but after you tell her what's going on between us she will threaten to throw you into space or worse."

"I'll happily take all the threats your sister throws at me if it means I get to spend the resto of my life with you." Lucy went in for another kiss not because she wanted another, which she did, but she knew it would make Kara squirm."

"Ok, cut it out your two. Geez, Lucy you're like a horny school girl."

"Well when you consider I haven't had any action for a year and a half, can you blame a girl? Plus your sister is an amazing kisser." Lucy winked at Alex, which just like she predicted got her girlfriend to blush.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I can't blame you, but I know you're doing this just to make me uncomfortable. Don't think I have forgotten your wily ways Lucy Lane."

"Good to know. Anyway, I came back almost four days ago. I think it was four days ago, everything is running together. The amount of days doesn't matter, I came back a few days ago and let myself into Alex's apartment and expected to just get some food, maybe a shower and come to the DEO to find out if I could get my job back and see if she wouldn't mind me moving in for a few weeks while I found a new place to live.

"But Alex was home. I had been so hell bent on returning to a place that made me feel like a normal human being I didn't notice her until she snuck up behind me. When she wrapped her arms around me I finally realized what you meant when you said you wouldn't have a home on earth if it wasn't for Alex. Before I got called away on that stupid mission I hadn't realized how much Alex made me feel like I had a home. That she made me feel safe.

"Something I've never felt before. We both realized how idiotic we had been decided that we wouldn't waste any more time and start becoming a couple. Alex wasn't aware that she was signing up for crazy town when we agreed to waste no time and skip the dating part of the relationship. Then all this crazy stuff happened with my dad and it has been a roller coaster of emotions, but one thing is for sure. I want to spend the rest of my life with your sister. She is the love of my life and the only thing I regret is not telling her sooner."

Kara had listened to everything Lucy said. She had thought that Lucy may have liked her sister but never was 100% sure. Until now. Listening to Lucy tell the story of the day she came back and how she had realized her feelings for Alex. Kara thought back on a few days the three of them had been at the desert base after Myriad and a few game nights. She had blown off Lucy's advances at her sister as Lucy just being Lucy. Which it was but now that she really thought about it, it was different than when Lucy messed with anyone else. Lucy's eyes always looked sad. Like she wanted Alex to understand that she wasn't joking, that she was being real, maybe even a little bit honest with her. But Alex had been completely oblivious to her advances, her flirtatious tones.

Looking at Lucy now all she saw was love and adoration in her eyes. No more regret and wondering if Alex felt the same about her. What she saw shared between her sister and Lucy was love. It took her by surprise. She had thought that what Alex and Maggie had was love but no it wasn't. The way Alex and Lucy were looking at each other was never a look Alex shared with Maggie. It was an intense, soul searing stare that said everything that they were feeling. For the first time in her life Kara could say that her sister was truly happy. That was all she had ever wanted for Alex. Her sister had taken on too much at a young age and hadn't really gotten to live. Now was her time to live and Sam Lane was fucking it up. This was something she had no control over but would do what she could to make sure Alex and Lucy got the happy ending they both deserved.

"I had always thought you liked my sister but wasn't ever really sure. Just make sure you don't hurt her and I won't have to throw you into space."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Kara. Although I wouldn't mind if you threw my father into space. Actually, no better yet send him to slavers mood make him someone's slave."

"Lucy! You don't mean that."

"Oh no I do and no I don't want to talk about it."

Kara was about to ask her why she would say anything like that even if she didn't want to talk about it but Vasquez came into Alex's office. "Sorry to interrupt this family bonding session but the president just arrived, and she wants to meet with you now."

"Well that's my que to go see Hamilton." Lucy kissed Alex one last time. Keeping her hand on Alex's cheek she stroked her thumb across her cheekbone, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Once already but I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words."

"You're such a dork but I love you anyway."

"Love you to Luce." Alex watched Lucy and Kara walk out of her office leaving Vasquez standing there with a very amused expression. "What?"

"I really am happy for both of you but God you both are love drunk dorks."

Alex glared at Vasquez, "Have someone escort the president down and make sure Lucy gets back to my quarters before she takes the sedative I prescribed her."

"I would ask why the sedative, but I saw her this morning and heard part of that rant in the conference room. I'll make sure she gets there in one piece."

Alex was surprised by the presidents sudden visit. Part of Alex wondered if it was a coincidence that she was here after Lucy had discovered the discrepancies in her father's report about the mission in Russia. It was obvious she was here because of Sam Lane but the specific reason behind the visit Alex didn't know. But she would soon find out.

Alex stood up from her chair and extended her hand, "Madame President to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Olivia firmly shook Alex's hand, "I know this visit is rather unexpected however, is absolutely necessary. I've read through several reports and I think we need to discuss our next course of action in regards to Sam Lane."

"Of course, have a seat. What did you have in mind?"

"I read Major Lane and Major Peters reports contained the same information. Both were a little spotty on various details but that is to be expected. I read General Lane's report and there were several details that didn't match up to Major Lane and Major Peters reports. I crossed referenced all three with Colonial Preston's report and General Lane's was the only one that didn't add up. But this isn't coming as a surprise to you. Have you read the reports?"

Alex had to be honest with Olivia. She had no way of knowing if she had heard of the events of last night and how all of that affected Alex. Which also meant that she would have to tell the president that she was in a relationship with Lucy. Alex began regaling the president with everything that transpired last night starting with the phone call Lucy received from Colonial Preston.

Lucy was on her way to Hamilton's office when she heard a lot of shuffling feet and voices being raised over by central command. Something in her gut told her she shouldn't look but curiosity got the better of her. Allen and an agent she didn't know were trying to wrangle her father to an interrogation room and weren't very successful. Her father broke free. At first, he looked surprised that he had been successful in breaking free. Once her realized that he could make a getaway he turned toward the stairs. Which was exactly where she was.

She knew she would never be able to stop him. Unfortunately, she didn't react fast enough. By the time she had registered what was happening her father had tackled her and they were sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Lucy tried to roll away but all the air had been ejected from her lungs. When she had started to regain the use of her lungs her father was on top of her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started constricting her airflow.

"You are such a disgrace to the Lane family name. You were meant to be another one of the decorated military officers to add to the Lane family legacy. You've given that up for what? Some notion of a normal life with a woman who isn't good enough for you. I had hoped that James was you turning over a new leaf. That you had finally gotten it out of your head that you were a lesbian. Because I couldn't stand having you be a stain on the family name. But you left him."

Lucy could feel his hands gripping her neck tighter and tighter with each sentence. She was starting to lose consciousness. With each sentence she wasn't just losing air she was regaining memories and each one made her shake in fear. She remembered what her father had done after he had caught her kissing Cynthia King after school her junior year of high school.

"I could have taken you staying single for the rest of your life but no you had to go and shack up with the alien loving Alex Danvers. I'll make sure you never get your happily ever after. This is the last time you soil the Lane family name."

Lucy wasn't sure what happened after her father uttered those words. She only remembers fuzzy images of people trying to pull him off of her and then she blacked out.

Alex had just finished telling the president everything that had happened in the last 24 hours when there was a knock at her door. "Director Danvers, Madame President sorry to interrupt but Director Danvers umm…"

"Spit it out Rollins. Because whatever the reason is you have for interrupting my meeting with the president it had better be a good one."

"Well Director see…Madame President wanted General Lane moved to an interrogation room so he could be questioned and while he was being moved he broke free from the agents. We eventually were able to grab him but uh…someone got hurt before we could get him and cuff him."

Alex wanted to murder the rookies. Why he hadn't been cuffed in the first place was something she would have to address. Just because this prisoner was a human didn't mean the protocols changed. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and finally looked at Agent Rollins. This man looked terrified. Like delivering this news to Alex was the last thing he wanted to do. That was when it hit her. Rollins knew about protocol. Alex had a discussion with him a few weeks ago about not cuffing what seemed like a rather harmless alien during a cell move.

Rollins had been there when Sam had tried to forcibly remove Lucy from the DEO. Rollins was merely the messenger today. Please for the love of God don't tell me Sam Lane got his hands-on Lucy again. She was trying her best to keep her features neutral but knew she hadn't succeeded. Rollins appeared to shrink in front of her. She took another deep breath before addressing Rollins.

"Is General Lane back in a holding cell?"

"Yes, Director but we did have to sedate him in order to get him off.." Rollins paused.

"Get him off who Rollins?"

Rollins took a deep breath and looked Alex right in the eye. With the president here, he wasn't sure if he should just say the woman's name or use her military title. Over the past four days Rollins had heard all the tales of Major Lucy Lane and her first stint at the DEO. He had witnessed first-hand what the Major meant to the Director which is why he didn't want to be delivering this news.

"Major Lane."

"Is Hamilton taking care of her?"

"Yes."

"If Sam is still sedated can you please have him moved to an interrogation room. If he happens to be awake make sure he is properly secured. Once in the room make sure he is properly restrained in the chair. If it is available interrogation room six is the one I want him in. Also start preparing solitary room 9. Go to Vasquez with that request they will know what to do."

"Will do Director Danvers. Madame President." Rollins then exited Alex's office. A little green around the edges because no one had wanted to tell Alex that her girlfriend had almost been killed by her own father. He made his way to Vasquez first knowing exactly what solitary room 9 was. Honestly Sam Lane deserved it.

"Major Lane means a lot to you doesn't she Director?"

"She does."

"Go check on her make sure she is ok. I feel bad for my part in all this. I wanted to have a few of my trusted men interrogate him and see if his telling of events that happened in Russia matched his report."

"This wasn't your fault. My guess is two rookie agents were transporting him and they didn't think he needed to be cuffed. Lucy was on her way to Dr. Hamilton on my orders and they probably crossed paths and it set him off. While I check on her would you like to watch the footage from the meeting he requested with me last night? I'm curious to see if you get the same feeling from it that myself, Lucy and Agent Vasquez got."

"Yes, I think given this new information that it would be a good idea. I'm also not opposed to the idea of Major Lane interrogating her father about Russia. With Major Peters present of course. However, with this resent turn of events it might not be a good idea. I think sending him to the DEO shrink might be needed first."

Alex opened up the DEO file server and pulled up the footage of the interrogation room from last night. She called central command and asked Agent Jones to come down to her office. This woman may be the President of the United States but given everything that had happened in the last 24 hours Alex wasn't going to trust anyone with any information involving Sam Lane. If she hadn't trained with Mandy Jones for years she wouldn't have trusted her. She was beginning to wonder if some of the newly recruited agents were also working for Sam Lane, CADMUS or both. Aside from Vasquez, Parks, and Allen, Mandy Jones was the only other person she trusted explicitly at the DEO.

It was times like this when she wondered if she should try to recruit Maggie. She knew the woman would say no. She loved the Science Division too much. But Maggie would be good at this job and it would give Alex another person she knew she could trust in the DEO. Given today's events maybe she would have to revisit that conversation with Maggie.

Alex had gotten the footage pulled up just as Jones walked in. "Madame President I hope you don't mind but I wanted an Agent here while you review the footage. It's not that I don't trust you but given everything that has happened over the last four days I'm taking any extra precautions I can take."

"I completely understand. I would be shocked if you didn't leave someone here with me to go over the footage from last night. Go check on your girl. Wouldn't want to report back to Cat Grant that your still as oblivious as ever."

Olivia winked at her. Alex could only stare at her dumbfounded. Once she regained her senses she said, "I only ever interacted with her and Lucy together once how did she know? You know what don't answer that. Rhetorical question, God that woman." Alex walked away before she could dig a deeper hole for herself.

She made her way to Hamilton's office. She didn't like what she saw. Lucy was unconscious with deep bruises forming around her neck. "How long has she been out?"

Hamilton looked at her watch. "I would estimate maybe 20 minutes."

Alex brushed a strand of hair from Lucy's forehead. She sat on the side of the bed and took Lucy's hand in hers. "Any other injuries that we know about?"

"A couple of cracked ribs. We won't know the extent of the damage to her vocal cords until she wakes up, but my guess is she isn't going to be able to talk for a few days. The bruising is pretty bad externally and I would be very surprised if she could wake up and talk at all."

"When you looked at General Lane's injuries after his initial attack on Lucy did he seem like he was mentally unstable?"

"In my professional opinion I can't be sure. My personal opinion yes. But I wouldn't call in mentally unstable. There may be a deeper underlying issue but that isn't my department. Freddy is your guy for all things mental health related."

"I know I just wanted to see if you may have gotten a read on him." Lucy started to stir next to Alex. She turned her attention from Hamilton to her girlfriend. Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open. Alex watched as they began to adjust to the harsh lighting. When they finally did Lucy's eyes found Alex immediately. Lucy tried to say something but stopped as soon as she discovered that it hurt to do so.

"Luce don't try to talk. It will only damage your vocal cords further. Hamilton has to look you over to make sure you have no other injuries. I'm going to finish my conversation with the president and maybe call Lena and see if she can have one of her drivers pick us up and take us to a safer place ok."

Lucy could only nod her head. Which broke Alex's heart even more. She kissed Lucy gently on her forehead and left Hamilton's office and made her way to Vasquez's station in central command. "Please tell me you have the security footage of Lucy's dad attacking her?"

"I do but are you sure you want to watch it?"

"No, I really don't want to watch it Vas. But I have to. My girlfriends father is attacking her, and I need to know what happened so I can figure out what is the best way to protect her."

Vas looked at Alex with a very grim expression. "Lucy is important to me as well. I was on my lunch break when it happened. I came back right as Ramirez pulled Sam off of Lucy. I wanted to know what happened, so I watched the footage. This is the DEO, so our surveillance has audio as well. Alex it made me sick to my stomach watching that and listening to all the things he said. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure."

Vasquez handed Alex a flash drive. "Lock the door to your office and watch it in there. Trust me."

Alex took the flash drive and walked toward her office. She after her talk with Vasquez she wasn't sure if she should watch the footage. But she had to. She had to see what Sam Lane had done to his daughter. She locked the door to her office, plugged the flash drive into her computer, opened the file and watched.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block got me bad on this chapter. Once I had an idea of what I wanted to write life hit hard and then a small back injury happened. But I think we are back to regular updates no promises tho. Because I had such a hard time writing this chapter it might not make sense in some parts. Happy reading!**

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

Lucy was sitting in the kitchen of the Luthor Mansion. Her vocal chords were still raw and talking for long periods of time was out of the question. She watched Lena give Alex the run down on the security system and which parts of the mansion to stay away from. Sam, Ruby and Maggie were there as well. Since Lucy had arrived a little over a week ago Lena would periodically show up to check on them and make sure none of the security systems had been breached in a way only she would know how to fix. Sam and Ruby would be leaving tonight after they had a "family" dinner.

Sam had actually been a great source of comfort for Lucy once Hamilton had let her out of the DEO. When Hamilton had suggested sedating Lucy for five days she wanted to protest but Alex had stepped in. Gave Lucy the reasons why it needed to happen that way. Top reason being there was no way Lucy wouldn't try and talk. It would damage her vocal chords to a point of no return. Not being able to talk to Alex and her friends is what finally got her to agree. Plus, she wouldn't know in the end that she had been out for five days.

In the end she did it for her strong and incredibly beautiful girlfriend who had signed up for more than she asked for and was still here. When Lucy woke five days later Alex, Maggie, Lena, Sam and Ruby were all there. She wasn't surprised to see Maggie, but Lena, Sam and Ruby were total surprises. Sam had told her that if she ever wanted someone to talk to she could always reach out, but they still barely knew each other. Why Sam was here was a total shock. She soon got her answer.

Sam walked toward her bed and placed a hand on her cheek. The touch so gentle Lucy wasn't sure she was actually touching her. "I'm here because you are an important part of Alex's life and she is an important part of mine. As she for everyone else in this room. You're not alone in this fight against your father. Alex and Maggie can do far more than I can on the home front, but I can be here for you as a friend. Someone to talk to who doesn't know your dad or your past."

Lucy had never had a support system like this. It was all new for her. She had felt overwhelmed at first but then she really looked at everyone in the room and she felt nothing but love. Hamilton had run tests and cleared Lucy to leave on one condition. That she was taken somewhere safe and someone stayed with her. To make sure she didn't do anything she shouldn't do.

Lena had suggested that Sam and Ruby stay with her at the Luthor Mansion until Alex could get there. Lucy was hesitant at first but knew Alex had a lot on her plate because of everything going on with her dad. She agreed it would be better than being alone. Plus, it would be a good opportunity to get to know Sam better. To get to know Ruby. The teenager that Alex had come to love as if she was her own.

Because Lucy couldn't talk she did a lot of observing. The first thing she noticed was the relationship between Sam and Ruby. It reminded her so much of the relationship she had with her mother. Which made her wonder if all of this would be happening if her mother was still alive. Would her father have turned into such a monster?

She got into an easy routine with Sam and Ruby. She would sit with Ruby while she did her homework and help when she could. Lucy had insisted that she would cook dinner. She still couldn't talk, and cooking was something she could do that didn't require talking. Sam would help sometimes or would sit at the bar and talk about her day or ask questions that Lucy could answer with gestures or a facial expression.

One night after Ruby had gone to bed Sam opened a bottle of wine and sat with Lucy on the couch. Her voice had come back enough that she could talk for small periods of time if she didn't try to over project or use long sentences. They mostly talked about Alex. She had gotten a text from her earlier that day saying that she wouldn't be able to get to the mansion until that weekend. By that time, it would be 11 days since she had seen her, and Lucy didn't want to admit how much she missed her.

But Sam knew, and she did her best to help distract Lucy from that fact. It worked but she did cry when she went to bed that night. It was the first time she had cried since everything had started with her father.

Three days later Lucy had woken up to find Alex in bed beside her. For a moment she thought it was a dream. That it wasn't real. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. Alex was still there, with the biggest smile on her face. Lucy scooted herself over to Alex and snuggled into her. She felt Alex wrap her arms around her and she breathed in deeply.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Luce, but we now have a plan of attack. I promise I'm not going to be leaving you alone again anytime soon. You'll probably get sick of me."

Lucy looked up at Alex, "I'll never get sick of you." She let out a contented sigh and fell back asleep. When she woke up it was to an empty bed and the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen.

She was startled from her thoughts by a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders and the sweetest pair of lips kissing her cheek. She leaned into Alex. They hadn't been alone since she found her in her bed this morning. She desperately wanted to get her alone just to talk but that would come later tonight.

Alex, Maggie, Vasquez and President Marsdin were making progress in the case against her father. That was the only reason she had been ok with Alex staying at the DEO for almost two weeks. Lucy knew that they had all kept the newly formed plan of attack a secret. Only those four people knew what it was. Not even Pam knew. Once Lena, Sam and Ruby left Maggie and Alex would fill her in on what the plan was. Her gut was telling her that she wasn't going to like part of it but at this point she didn't have a choice.

"How is your throat feeling? Voice is still a little raspy, but it sounds better."

"It doesn't feel like sandpaper that was lit on fire with everclear so that is a plus. Just feels like your run of the mills sore throat. If I talk to fast or project, my voice to much it hurts. That's why I've been so quiet."

Alex sat on the stool next to Lucy, "I never thought I would complain about you being so quiet."

Lucy gently shoved Alex, "She has jokes. Wait until I can speak again. You'll be so tired of my voice you'll beg for me to shut up." Lucy turned toward Alex and leaned forward and captured her lips in a searingly hot kiss. She didn't care that anyone else was there especially Ruby. Which she should feel bad about, but she hadn't kissed her girlfriend in over a week. She wasn't going hide how she felt from anyone. Then she remembered Maggie was there. That she did feel sorry about. But only mildly.

Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and she was only mildly annoyed that Lucy had pulled away. They would have plenty of time over the next six months to kiss whenever they wanted. To do whatever they wanted without fear of being attacked.

"I love your voice and honestly I've missed you teasing me and shamelessly flirting with me."

Alex kissed Lucy. This time keeping it closer to PG than the kiss Lucy had given her earlier. Maggie was in the room and she knew her ex kissing her best friend would make her uncomfortable. Even if they had made progress toward mending their relationship as friends over the past two weeks.

Kissing Alex was one of her favorite pastimes, but she knew they couldn't do this forever in front of Maggie. "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Not sure Maggie and Sam are going to tag team and last I heard neither of them had come to a decision about what would happen in the kitchen tonight."

Before Lucy could respond Alex's, phone started ringing, "It's the president I've got to take this I'll be back in a minute."

Lucy got out of her stool and walked toward Sam and Maggie. "You two figure out dinner yet?"

Sam smiled mischievously, "We have, and Maggie here is worried that it isn't going to be up to your standards."

Lucy looked at Maggie confused. "My standards aren't that high Maggie I don't know what you're talking about. Unless Sam is thinking of making lasagna." Lucy glanced at Sam and saw the look on her face. "You are making lasagna and Maggie knows how good mine is and doesn't think yours will be up to snuff."

Lucy turned back towards Maggie, "I'm not picky when it comes to food and you know that if anything I may have found my match in the kitchen. We'll consider this the official test of who has the better lasagna. I love a little friendly competition." She turned back toward Sam, "I can't wait to try it. Sam has also been eating my cooking for almost two weeks now so I think she understands my palette. She hasn't had my lasagna but if you know what you're doing lasagna isn't hard to mess up."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Maggie, "See I told you nothing to worry about."

Maggie raised her hands in defeat, "Ok so I was wrong, but I have been in this situation before, it wasn't lasagna, but it stung."

Lucy knew what Maggie was talking about and couldn't help but chuckle. "You know Alex sabotaged you that night. I'm not sure if it was on purpose or if she did it on accident but the less than stellar mac and cheese wasn't your fault. I figured out the next day that you had used slightly sour milk and that was what gave your mac and cheese the interesting flavor."

"That would explain why we didn't have pancakes that morning. Alex had talked about those pancakes so much I was very disappointed that you didn't make them. But I will say the look Alex gave you when she woke up and discovered there were no pancakes will forever be ingrained in my brain. The omelets you made were amazing and she definitely wasn't complaining but Alex does love her carbs."

Lucy was enjoying the easy conversation between herself and Maggie. She had missed talking but the amount she was doing right now was starting to hurt. It had been two weeks since her father had tried to strangle her, and she felt like her vocal chords were never going to heal.

"As much as I've loved going down memory lane my throat is starting to hurt so I'm gonna go get Ruby and see if she wants to play chess."

Once Alex had finished her conversation with the President she went back into the kitchen and Lucy wasn't there. Sam said her throat was getting sore, so she was going to see if Ruby wanted to play some chess. Remembering that Lena kept the chess board that Lex had taught her to play on set up in her father's office she made her way there.

She saw Lucy and Ruby both quieter than she had ever seen either of them. The looks of complete concentration Alex found amusing. Neither one of them were talking but they did exchange a few looks every now and again. She stayed in the doorway of the office watching the game unfold. She hadn't known that Lucy knew how to play chess. It was something that her mother had taught her how to play. She had played occasionally with Lena and Lena had usually beaten her. She saw a few games with Lucy in her future.

Dinner was long over, and everyone had left except for Lena, Maggie, Alex and Lucy. Lucy wasn't sure exactly why Lena was still there. As far as she knew Lena wasn't in on the plan of attack against her father. Maybe that had changed. Either way she was about to find out.

"So, what's the plan?"

Alex exchanged a few looks with Maggie before turning to Lucy, "You aren't going to like it but after talking about it for days we concluded that it was the only option. When Hamilton cleared you to leave the DEO I asked J'onn to shapeshift into you to throw off any would-be attackers. I had Maggie leave with him to make it look like she was taking you back to her place because ours was still trashed."

Alex had paused which could only mean that someone had attacked Maggie and J'onn. Making Lucy's assumption about not being safe anywhere true. It was a good move on Alex's part. To assume that someone would be lurking in the shadows ready to attack again once she had left the DEO. "Let me guess Maggie was attacked?"

"She did but she knows how to hold her own and J'onn was there so luckily she walked away with a few bruises. The scary part of the whole thing is it means you were right. They are going after the people you care about in order to get you to keep quiet. Thankfully Lena had suggested of moving you around the same time. When asked Lena about staying here she suggested to bring you here herself. Which was a brilliant idea no one suspected you were with Lena when she left the DEO.

"But the attack on Maggie meant we had to change our plans. This is the part you aren't going to like. I'm stepping down as director temporarily. J'onn is stepping back in with Maggie as his assistant. Lena has offered to let us stay at one of her properties. I figured since leaving National City for an unknown amount of time I would let you pick the place we get to hide out."

So, the plan was to hide. Alex was right Lucy didn't like the idea of running away from the problem one bit. The rational part of her brain was kicking in and it made sense. She really hated to admit that, but it did. She knew everyone was just trying to protect her and Alex, but she was Lucy Lane she didn't run from a fight.

"I'm guessing I don't get a say in this plan at all? Other than where we go to hide."

It was Maggie's turn to speak up. When Alex had first asked her to go with J'onn disguised as Lucy she hadn't seen Alex this scared. Ever. Alex had called her not long after Hamilton had sedated Lucy. She came to the DEO as soon as she could. Alex was holed up in her office with all the lights off, bottle of whiskey sitting on her desk. Alex had shown her the footage of Sam Lane trying to strangle Lucy and she caught every word he said. That was the day this plan started. It has changed many times over the last two weeks, but this was the best solution they had to keep Lucy and Alex alive.

"No Lucy you don't. The attack on J'onn and I wasn't the only incident to happen. To prove your theory, we had J'onn assume your identity whenever he was out in the city. He was only approached and threatened when he was alone. The other times he was with Kara or Vasquez and each time he was left alone, and the other person was attacked. The one man tried to kill Kara but not knowing she is Supergirl that didn't work in his favor. That was when they finally figured out that we were messing with them."

Maggie paused this next part she wasn't sure if she should tell it or if Alex wanted to do it. If Alex was even going to tell her at all. She turned to look at Alex and she could tell she was hesitant. Lucy was going to freak out, but this might be the exact thing that would convince her that this really was the only option.

"Do you want to tell her, or do you want me to do it?"

That got Lucy's attention. Alex saw Lucy sit up straighter and look in her direction very worried. No, she didn't want Lucy to know that she had been attacked while she was at the apartment getting some of their things.

"Kara came with me to the apartment, so I could get some of our things. She got called away as Supergirl and I thought I would be fine by myself for a few minutes. It was General Rogers who attacked me. He unfortunately didn't know who he was messing with. I managed to walk away with a few cracked ribs and some other bruises before Kara showed up and subdued him."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Of course, Alex would tell Kara that she would be fine while she went off to fight some crime and of course Kara wouldn't fight with Alex on the issue because it's Alex her badass sister who has protected her countless times. The fact that General Rogers himself tried to take Alex away from her hurt the most because that meant that all of her suspicions about her dad were true. She only knew what he had lied about with the mission in Russia and what had happened in Russia that wasn't in any of the reports. What else was her father involved in that they would go to such lengths to try and stop the investigation.

Those were all questions for another day. When she and Alex were far from this dumpster fire of a mess. She turned toward Lena and with a grim smile asked, "What are our housing options?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a short chapter trying to get back on track with this story. Got in a weird headspace and things derailed a bit. Just a little Lucy and Alex finally getting to be a normal couple. Well as normal as Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers can be.**

No matter how many times Lucy woke to Alex Danvers beside her it would always feel like that first day. Today was no exception. After a rough couple of weeks, they had left National City behind for the peace and quiet of a small mountain town in Colorado. At least they hoped it would be quiet. Laying low wasn't exactly Lucy's cup of tea but if it meant that Alex was safe then she would live with it.

Lena had graciously offered up a few places for them to stay. Her cabin in Colorado seemed to be the safest option. They had stayed at the mansion for another week making sure any loose ends were tied up and to formulate a plan to get them out of National City unseen. They had been here for two days and so far, Lucy wasn't hating it. Lena really did have a knack for picking properties. The view outside the balcony was breathtaking.

The view outside wasn't the only thing that had taken her breath away their first night here. They hadn't been intimate since that one-night weeks ago. Lucy made sure to show Alex how much she loved her with every kiss, every touch. That night they both slept peacefully. Knowing that they had each other and they were as safe as they could be.

Alex didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon and it was still early. She wasn't going to wake her. The woman deserved to sleep in for a change. Lucy made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Once she had fixed herself a cup, she took a blanket off the back of the couch and made her way to the back porch. Wrapped up in a warm blanket with a delicious cup of coffee she let her thoughts drift back to Alex.

The first time she laid eyes on Alex she was envious of her stunningly good looks but also hated that they seemed to come to her effortlessly. She was in a simple black polo and Lucy still thought she was the sexiest woman she had ever laid her eyes on. She quickly found out how much of a stubborn, smartass she could be. She was definitely intrigued by her but also didn't like her much. Fast forward a few months to the first girl's night they had at Kara's and her opinion of Alex Danvers started to change.

" _ **You are so different when you're not trying to defend Supergirl's actions against a very expensive robot. Which I will admit my dad can easily piss anyone off so most of your defending of Supergirl was justified."**_

 _ **Alex looked at Lucy slightly offended, "Yeah your dad isn't afraid to admit his hatred of aliens. Which is his opinion that he is entitled to but how did that one interaction between us form that opinion of me?"**_

 _ **Lucy had one to many glasses of wine and she had lost her filter. When she had walked through Kara's door and was met with a much different Alex Danvers than what she was expecting it threw her off. The Alex Danvers she had first met was all agent. Lucy had to keep up appearances, but Alex had intimidated her big time. Which was another reason she had wanted to dislike the woman. But this woman in front of her was almost a completely different person. Almost.**_

 _ **She took a sip of wine before responding, "Ok maybe I worded that wrong. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that you have two very different personas. The woman sitting in front of me now is almost a completely different person. One that I don't want to strangle."**_

 _ **Alex was about to reply but Lucy put a hand in the air waving it to keep her from saying anything, "I only wanted to strangle you because you were making things more difficult than they needed to be with my father. I never liked that project to begin with. My dad's hatred for aliens was always something I never understood. People who push his buttons on aliens just makes him push back harder."**_

" _ **Ok I see your point but glad you at least understand the push back. His hatred of aliens is completely unnecessary. Generally, yes, I have a persona at work. Worked hard for it too. But don't let this fool you Lane I am just as stubborn and hard edged when I'm not an agent, but only when I have to be."**_

 _ **The wink Alex threw her way almost knocked Lucy out of her chair. Only two people in this world knew she was bi and none of them were in the army. She had no way of knowing if Alex was gay, but she would find out if it killed her.**_

Alex hadn't slept this good in a month. With everything going on with Lucy sleep hadn't come easily. She turned to her right and didn't her. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She was happy to see a pot of coffee. She made herself a cup and wandered toward the living room. She saw Lucy out on the porch, bundled in a blanket, with a cup of coffee in hand. Alex took a moment to appreciate this. Lucy sitting safe and sound with the option of being able to forget the reason they were here in the first place.

But judging by the look on her face she was thinking about something. Alex just hoped it wasn't about her dad and all the possibilities of that situation. As much as they both still wanted to be a part of the action it was nice to be able to exist together without fear or worry of what crazy thing would happen next. Alex had already scouted out a restaurant that she wanted to take Lucy to. Finally let her make good on the promise of that little black dress.

She walked out on the porch, sat in the chair across from Lucy, "Penny for your thoughts?" Lucy smiled at her and shook her head.

"I was just thinking about the day I met you and that first girl's night we had at Kara's."

"That was a long time ago. If I remember correctly you mildly insulted me that night."

"Oh, I definitely did. That's also the night I started to question your sexuality. The day I met you I was blown away by how beautiful you were and was mildly jealous. No one should be able to make a black polo look sexy."

Alex almost spit out her coffee. "Really? You thought me in a basic black polo, jeans, boots and my tac belt was sexy?"

"I know hard to believe. You have the type of beauty a lot of women are envious of it's completely effortless. Even now, you clearly rolled out of bed and came down here. Didn't stop to check yourself in the mirror. Bedhead and wrinkly t-shirt and sweatpants have never looked good on anyone but damn Danvers, you make it look so sexy. No bias either because I'm your girlfriend. That first time I stayed at your place I woke up before you, much like today, when you sat down in that barstool with much crazier bedhead than this morning, I still thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Alex couldn't help the blush that was starting to form. "When did you start to realize I was gay and completely oblivious?"

She had to think about that one. She couldn't think of the exact moment because that may have happened on one of their more drunken nights out. "I'm not sure of the exact moment but I do remember one night we went out, you went to the bar to get us another round and this beautiful blonde started talking to you. She was definitely flirting with you and you were completely oblivious. I do know that was the night I decided I would flirt with you and see how long it would take you to figure out what I was doing."

"I stayed completely oblivious."

"That you did and the fact that I was with James and hadn't told you I was bi probably didn't help either. The week before Harper and I interrogated you is when I realized that I didn't just want to be friends with you anymore. I was fully prepared to sit you down and start a conversation and hope that not too far in the future you would have your gay awakening."

The infamous interrogation. Alex had been worried when they told her that they wanted to interrogate her about J'onn. She knew she would have to lie. Passing the lie detector was never going to be an issue. Lucy was the only part of it that had worried her.

"That would explain the pained expression you were trying to hide. I just thought it was because you didn't want to be interrogating a friend."

"Yeah that whole time I was praying you didn't know that J'onn was an alien. Us being friends is what gave away your lie. I was devastated. Then Kara reveled her identity and gave me a wakeup call. Not sure why I tabled that conversation I had planned."

"Well I was in hiding for a bit and then Myriad happened so…"

"Oh, the days of only having to worry about mind control. Never thought I would say I missed that. But I will say I'm not hating our situation all that much. I'm so ready to be able to do normal couple things without having to worry about someone getting hurt."

"As much as I really want to know what is going on at the DEO and with your father, I'm not hating this either. Hopefully after we get all of this sorted out, we can return to business as usual and just keep the peace with the human and alien population."

"Think they'll let me be your assistant director when this all goes away?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of co-director but after everything that has happened you still want to work for the government?"

Lucy had to think about that for a moment. As long as Alex, Vasquez and Pam were at the DEO she could work there for the rest of her life. Well maybe not the rest of her life she wanted to retire at some point and spend said retirement traveling with Alex.

"The DEO isn't like the military or any other government agency that I've come into contact with. When we have kids one of us isn't going to be able to work for a while and then we will have to take turns working but once the kids are in college, we can start considering retiring."

Alex couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. The thought of having kids with Lucy always made her smile. Things with Lucy had progressed at a very fast pace. She wasn't mad at it though. They both knew what they wanted and had been denying their feelings for years.

"Talking about our future kids and our retirement. I know we are taking things at a much faster rate than your average couple. Sounds like you've thought about this."

"Not much, but when you can't talk you get lost in your thoughts. I thought about our future a lot. One of the things I contemplated was asking you to just marry me already but then the logical side of my brain caught up with the impulsive, emotional side. I actually want to date you like a normal person. I am going to marry you one day Danvers, but I want to take you on dates and people look at us and I want to be able to say that is my girlfriend. I'm not ready for 'that's my wife' yet. One day though."

"Well next week you'll get the chance. I found a place in a town 30 minutes from here. You'll finally be able to keep your promise."

"Promise about…the black dress. Yes, Danvers you will get to see me in that dress but only if I get to play out a fantasy or two when we get back home." Lucy set her cup down on the table beside her, with a mischievous grin she climbed into Alex's lap. Took her head in her hands and kissed her.

Alex would never get tired of Lucy taking her breath away. She wasn't expecting a repeat of their first night this early in the morning, but she couldn't think of a better way to start the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**National City**

Maggie had officially been the assistant director for two weeks now and she was ready to throw in the towel. She had no clue how Alex did this every day. It didn't help that she was trying to run the DEO in addition to trying to catch a group of misguided, alien hating military officials. She knew part of her stress was because the agents were testing her. There was a small group that knew who she was. They knew why Alex had chosen her to be J'onn's assistant in her absence. They were doing their best to get the new agents on the same page. Which she was grateful for but knew it was a lost cause, she would have to earn their respect.

"Vas find anything in those files the president gave us?"

Vasquez shook her head, "Nothing useful yet. If I knew what exactly we were looking for I could have Winn, make a program that could do this instead of me. General's Lane and Rogers aren't dumb enough to put covert plans in encrypted government emails. I have started running a program to see if any of these emails and reports might possibly contain a code. If they do, we would need to find out what the key is."

That was what Maggie had been afraid of. She knew the emails were probably a dead end. Marsdin had wanted them to check them out, obviously they couldn't defy the president's orders. "It's worth a shot. I can't have my best agent stuck reading files when I could use them elsewhere. We still haven't been able to confirm the attack on Supergirl last week. I don't think it was connected to Lucy's dad and CADMUS, but it would ease my mind to know exactly who it was."

"My gut is telling me it's a new player as well, but they could easily be connected to CADMUS but not broadcasting it. Lena did figure out where they got the kryptonite though."

Maggie raised her brows she didn't think they would be able to figure that out. Leave it to little Luthor to figure it out. "Is there anything Lena can't do?"

Vasquez chuckled, "I only wish J'onn had brought her on as a consultant years ago. Would have made our lives much easier. I would try to explain how she found out where it came from but too much science that I don't understand and won't try to explain. Actually, you might want to talk to her and get the full rundown."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you find anything in those files." Vas gave her a salute and went back to work. It was a slow morning at the DEO maybe she would head over to L-Corp now and meet with Lena. She pulled out her phone and gave her a call. She picked up on the second ring.

"Maggie I was just about to call you. I'm assuming Vasquez told you I found out where the kryptonite came from?"

"They did and that is why I'm calling. You free to discuss that this morning?"

"I am come by the office whenever. Sam and I don't have a meeting until 2PM."

"On my way now. Slow morning at the DEO."

"See you soon Mags."

Maggie pocketed her phone and went to find J'onn and fill him in on her plans. She found him in his office told him what she needed to and made her way to L-Corp. It was a nice morning in National City she decided to walk to L-Corp instead of taking her bike. She was hit with some nostalgia. On some of Alex's lunch breaks they would walk this same street just talking and catching up on each other's day.

She wondered how Alex and Lucy were making out in Colorado. Having finally heard the whole story she hoped they were relaxing and enjoying the solitude. It still hurt to think of Alex and Lucy together but and Alex had hashed out their differences before they left. It hadn't been pretty; a lot of tears were shed and in a moment of weakness she had kissed Alex. It felt as good as she remembered left her with a sense of longing and regret, but she knew that they had made the right decision to end it. Alex would always be the love of her life and she would never regret the time they had shared. Now they were closer to being friends again.

She was in front of L-Corp before she knew it. The best part of working for the DEO was the government badge. All she had to do was flash that and she could get in without any problems in most places. She shouldn't have any issues getting into L-Corp but a few of the guards liked to give her a hard time. She went straight to Lena and Sam's office.

"Hey Sam, where's Lena?"

"Had to get something from her lab. She'll be back soon. Heard anything from Alex and Lucy?"

"Not since they arrived. Alex did say she would only contact us when it was absolutely necessary. I hope she is treating this like a vacation the woman deserves it."

"Indeed, she does. Aside from Lena I don't think I've seen someone work so hard."

"Now that she's with Lucy that will probably change. When we were together, she went from being work obsessed to making a better effort to coming home on time. I think Alex hates being alone and when she's single work keeps her busy."

Sam nodded her head. It made sense especially for Alex. She knew about the demons in her closet and being left alone for too long with those would be enough to drive her insane. "How are you doing with that? I mean Lucy and Alex being together?"

"Honestly it still hurts a little, but I am happy for them. When Alex and I were together I often questioned why those two weren't dating. They are perfect for each other, but Alex has always been oblivious in that area."

Sam's phone rang she took a quick look at the number and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Maggie I have to take this."

Maggie waved her off and walked around the office taking a look at some of the artwork Lena had on the walls. Luckily, she didn't have to wait much longer for Lena she came through the door a few minutes later.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, I haven't, so were did our kryptonite come from?"

"It came from Lord Tech but that doesn't mean Max made it or authorized the making of it."

This wasn't what Maggie had wanted to hear. Max had been off the grid since Myriad had been handled. Lena was right this didn't mean that Max himself had made the kryptonite or authorized it. Lord Tech had been off the grid as well. This revelation didn't sit well with Maggie.

"Lena this doesn't make me feel any better. We know Max went off the grid after Myriad. Alex always assumed he went to work with CADMUS, but we haven't seen any evidence to support that. Lord Tech did go dark a month after your mother took over CADMUS but that also doesn't mean anything unless we can connect Max and Lord Tech to CADMUS. Or connect him to Lucy's dad. I haven't completely ruled out Sam Lane having his own secret branch of CADMUS and possibly keeping Max against his will."

Lena had to give Maggie some credit. She herself and been running theories around since she found out were the kryptonite originated. "I know Max created several different types of synthetic kryptonite and Kara was hit with one of them and it sent her into almost a blind rage. This wasn't synthetic but also not pure kryptonite. That's why I had a hard time figuring out where it came from.

"Much like the other forms of kryptonite he grew this in a controlled environment. I'll spare you all the details but essentially, he figured out what the exact chemical makeup was. One element only existed on krypton itself, so he found the closest thing to it on earth and substituted that for the missing element. That is how I figured out it was him. He created this element specifically for the manufacturing of kryptonite. By itself it is a very unstable radioactive material."

Maggie hated this. They would have to look into Maxwell Lord and find out if he was on anyone's payroll, being forced into working for someone or doing this of his own accord. She would also have to contact Alex and find out what she knew about of Max's whereabouts. If she knew anything. Alex had only mentioned him once and only told her the barest of details regarding her interactions with him. Know Alex, when Max went silent, she probably started keeping a file on potential leads.

"Thanks Lena, this is actually really helpful. It's not the answer I was hoping for, but this might be the break we need. I also hate to ask this, but do you think your mother would be willing to answer some questions we have in regard to CADMUS?"

Lena couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips or the shaking of her head. "You and I both know the answer to that."

"Yeah, yeah I do. I was hoping your spending some time with her and her new-found reformation of sorts would have changed the answer. Best I can hope for is a few truthful answers mixed with half-truths and a sprinkling of outright lies to send me down the wrong path. If she even agreed to talk to me."

"You know you could put her, and the generals in a room and see what happens. They would have to be secured to the chairs. Leave them in a room alone together long enough and someone will eventually break."

That actually wasn't a bad idea. Why hadn't she thought of that. "Lena you're a genius. I hadn't even entertained that as an idea. I'll have to run it by J'onn but that might be a good technique. Call me if you find any other useful information. Tell Sam I said goodbye. Oh, and we need to have a girl's night soon. I'd even settle for a game night with the three of us and Ruby."

"Yeah that would be nice. I'll talk to Sam and see if we can work something out. I'm assuming Kara isn't invited?"

Maggie let out a heavy sigh, ran a hand over her face before squeezing her bottom lip between her thumb and index finger. She turned back toward Lena, "For the first girls' night yeah, Kara and I made progress toward the end of my relationship with Alex, but it would be too much. Alex and I are only starting to get back in a good place as friends."

Maggie left Lena's office after that feeling hopefully. Not just about Sam Lane and his goons but about getting a group of friends back. She hadn't spent much time with Sam and Lena before she and Alex broke up, but she knew they were good people. She needed to get back to the DEO as fast as she could to see if J'onn liked Lena's idea and if so, she would have to contact the prison Lillian was at to start the process of temporarily releasing her to the DEO.

 **Colorado**

If Alex ever had any doubt that she was gay the sight of her naked girlfriend in front of her was all the confirmation she needed. Lucy's petite frame and curvaceous body had her almost wanting to skip dinner tonight. She was quickly taken from thoughts of Lucy by her phone ringing. She looked at the name of the caller and her heart quickened. The only reason Maggie would be calling was if something bad had happened or if they had made a major break in the case.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

Lucy turned around when she heard Alex say Maggie's name. That didn't bode well. No one was supposed to contact them unless it was absolutely necessary. She hoped this was just a really good break in the case. Then she heard Maxwell Lords name mentioned. That sent chills down her spine. They had all suspected Max was working for or with CADMUS since he dropped off the face of the earth. That is what scared Lucy the most if Max was suddenly a player in this crazy game, they would have an even harder fight ahead of them.

Alex ended the call with Maggie and she looked defeated. Lucy wanted to know what was going on but knew Alex needed some space right now. Her whole body was tense and there was an underlying bit of anger there. Lucy threw on a t-shirt and sat beside her on the bed and waited.

Alex let out a heavy sigh, kissed Lucy on the cheek and got up from the bed and started pacing. After a minute of pacing in complete silence she spoke. "That was Maggie, Kara was attacked with Kryptonite. Lena was able to figure out where it came from and now Maggie has to find Max and figure out if he is in league with your father."

"Why did she call you?"

"When Max disappeared after Myriad and didn't resurface after a few months I started keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity that seemed like something Max would do. Lena also made a suggestion for an interrogation tactic. I'm mad none of us thought of it sooner."

So, Max might very well be a player in this sick twisted game her father was a part of. "Is Kara ok?"

"Yes. Maggie didn't go into much detail, but it was a close call and if Lena hadn't been there, she might have died and no I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm glad Kara is ok, and we won't talk about it until you want to. So, what is Lena's brilliant interrogation tactic?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh it really was a good idea that she wished she had thought of. "To put your dad, her mom and General Rogers in a room together and see who breaks first. All of them secured to a bolted down chair of course."

"That is a sure-fire way to find out if they actually have any ties to CADMUS or it could force my dad and Rogers to reveal information. But we'll have to wait and see."

"You want to take bets of who breaks first?"

Lucy smiled a devilish grin. She knew exactly how this would play out if her father had in fact gotten himself mixed up with CADMUS. "What's your wager Danvers?"

Alex really had to think about this she knew she was going to win, and she had to make sure she got something good out of this. "You have to let me teach you how to surf at the location of my choosing."

Lucy didn't like that one bit, but it didn't matter because she was going to win. "Ok Danvers you win you can try to teach me how to surf. If I win you have to take me to my favorite restaurant and wear an outfit of my choosing without complaint."

"Deal, now for the important question how do you think this is going down?"

"Lillian is going to drive my dad to break first and then the generals are gonna go at each other's throats. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Lillian isn't going to say anything. Your dad and Rogers will get fed up with each other and will start going at it while Lillian just sits back and observes."

Lucy extends her hand, "You're on Danvers. Now let's finish getting ready. I'm beyond ready for a night out on the town with my favorite girl." Lucy gave Alex a quick kiss and walked toward the bathroom.

Alex couldn't wait to see Lucy in that dress. Couldn't wait to show her off if she could pull herself together and get herself ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I sat down to write this chapter many times in the last month but nothing ever came to me. Wrote this over the last 2 days and hopefully I'll have another chapter posted in the next week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Lucy was taking forever as usual to get ready. Alex was downstairs waiting for her girlfriend to put the finishing touches on her outfit and makeup. Alex had originally planned on wearing a dress but decided a simple, yet stunning suit would be best with Lucy's dress. Not that she wanted to ever treat Lucy as arm candy but tonight she kinda wanted to. She knew her girlfriend was going to be dressed to impress and she wanted to make sure she was dressed just as impressive but not so much that she out shined Lucy.

When Maggie had called earlier, she was a bit concerned that something major had happened and they would have to head back to National City. There was a reason she had left Maggie as J'onn's right hand woman. What Maggie and Lena were proposing was a great idea and she had no doubt that they would get results. Maybe not the results they had originally thought but results either way.

Lucy put the finishing touches on her make-up. She had promised Alex she was going to look sexy as hell tonight and she was going to deliver. Alex had teased her earlier about it taking two hours to get ready and Alex was definitely going to give her shit for it now. She hadn't originally intended to take this long but she wanted to try something new with her make-up and had to watch the tutorial several times to get it just right.

She walked downstairs to find Alex staring out the window. She was probably thinking about the phone call with Maggie earlier. She looked stunning in a fitted black pant suit. The pants were short, showing off a bit of her ankles and the heels accentuated her calves. The suit jacket was just fitted enough to highlight her lean frame. They were definitely going to be a stunning couple tonight.

Lucy quietly walked up to Alex and put a hand, gently, on her lower back. "Sorry I took so long. We've waited a long time for tonight and I wanted to make sure I knocked your socks off."

Alex turned toward Lucy and she indeed would have had her socks knocked off if she had been wearing them. Lucy hadn't been exaggerating about the dress and the heels. Alex almost couldn't form words. "It definitely was worth the wait." Alex held out her arm and escorted Lucy to the car. She was still worried about her sister and the new development in this mess with Lucy's father but for a few hours she was going to enjoy the company of her girlfriend.

 **National City**

It hadn't taken J'onn long to approve of the plan Lena and Maggie had formulated that morning. Alex had given her the server name and passcode that she kept her encrypted file on Max. Only problem was Alex hadn't given her the password to the actual file. Because in Alex's mind an encrypted and password protected server wasn't safe enough. But that could wait, she had Vasquez get all the necessary paperwork together, so they could transfer Lillian to DEO custody. She was about to head to the garage to get the transport van ready when the kryptonite alarms started going off. "Vasquez please tell me Supergirl is nowhere near the kryptonite?"

"I can't get her tracker online. I have no way of knowing if she was near the blast. I've tried reaching her on her comms, but they are offline as well. J'onn is on his way to the blast area to see if she is there."

Maggie gripped the back of Vasquez chair. She didn't want to be the person who got Supergirl killed on her watch. Alex would never forgive her. Might even go as far as to kill her and hide the body so no one would ever be able to find it. Aside from Lucy, Kara was the most important person in Alex's life.

After what felt like an eternity J'onn confirmed he had an unconscious Supergirl and he would be at the DEO in 3 minutes. Maggie called Lena and had Hamilton start prepping the med bay. Lena was already on her way to the DEO and was 5 minutes away. Maggie released her grip on Vasquez's chair and made her way to the med bay to meet J'onn.

J'onn landed with Kara just as Maggie arrived. Kara didn't look good. She had definitely been attacked with some form of kryptonite again. Maggie didn't know much about the various different forms of kryptonite, but she knew the regular stuff left Kara's veins glowing green. Whatever this form was left Kara cold as ice and her veins pulsing with a silvery glow. Maggie was reaching for her phone in her back pocket when she felt a hand stop hers.

Lena could tell Maggie was terrified of loosing Kara. Especially when she had started making progress with Alex. She knew Maggie was going to call Alex and tell her to expect J'onn, so he could fly her back to the DEO to fix Kara, but Lena knew she could help Kara. If she tried everything, she knew on how to get the kryptonite out of the girl of steels system and wasn't successful then she would let Maggie call Alex.

She kept her hand on Maggie's and looked her in the eye, "I can save Kara, ok. I've got her Maggie. Alex isn't going to lose her little sister." She let go of Maggie's hand and started working on Kara. She also hoped that her revelation about knowing Kara's secret identity would distract Maggie enough for her to assess the situation.

Lena quickly looked over Kara and looked at her vitals. What she saw wasn't good. Kara's heart was beating faster than it should. If she was a human, she would have been dead by now. She felt cold to the touch but when Lena took her temperature it was extremely high for a kryptonian. She had an idea but the only person who would know the answer was in Colorado.

 **Colorado**

Lucy was impressed. Not about Alex's selection of restaurant but the fact that merely 30 minutes away from Lena's place Alex had found one of the fanciest places Lucy has ever been to. They were quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Well Lena's place was in the middle of nowhere and this was a rather small town by her city girl standards but still this place was impressive.

"Alex you really have out done yourself. When you said fancy, I wasn't expecting this in the middle of nowhere Colorado."

Alex couldn't help the mischievous smirk that played across her lips. "Only the best for the best. Plus, I figured that your fancy black dress deserved more of an audience than just me, so I searched until I found the perfect place."

"So, she's into other people checking me out. Dually noted Danvers. If it helps it would appear that the couple to your left is extremely jealous of our devilishly good looks. Or they're extremely homophobic and can't stop staring at the atrocity that is us as a couple."

Alex stole a quick glance at the couple Lucy was referring to. The man looked curious as to how two beautiful women were together and his girlfriend/wife looked like she wanted to join in on whatever would be happening later tonight.

She also used her stealth training to look around the room and notice they were getting a few stares from several other tables as well. Alex hated what the looks did to her, but she got such a thrill from knowing that they were turning heads. It didn't matter for what reason. But despite all the eyes on her and her girl all she wanted to focus on was Lucy and how beautiful she was tonight.

Well Lucy was always beautiful but tonight that dress, the heels, the extra pop of color in her makeup, and the expertly tousled locks almost sent her over the edge. There server came, took their orders and thankfully left them alone.

"Why do you keep staring?" Lucy had caught Alex staring at her again and it didn't make her uncomfortable it was just unlike Alex to stare. Shoot her longing glances, sure, but outright staring wasn't like her.

"I'm just taking it all in."

"Taking it all in? What the hell does that even mean Danvers?"

Alex knew that Lucy knew what she meant by the starring. Lucy loved hearing Alex talk about what she was thinking and feeling. Because Lucy was very much a thoughts and feelings kind of person but only for people she cared about.

"Just how beautiful you are without even trying. Tonight, you are trying, and it hasn't gone unnoticed but just in a general sense. Still beating myself up over how oblivious I was to how undeniably attracted to women I am and how I passed up on the chance to be with you sooner. But most importantly taking in that this moment is happening. That we are here able to just be two normal human beings going out for a nice dinner and enjoying each other's company. Like normal couples do. Because let's face it we are anything but a normal couple."

Lucy took a sip of her wine, an excellent Cabernet selected by Alex, and took a moment to digest what Alex had said. They had talked about how oblivious Alex had been multiple times and the fact that she herself still couldn't get over it spoke volumes. But the fact that Alex found her beautiful even when she wasn't trying was great but the fact that she took notice of the extra effort she put in for their date tonight put a huge smile on her face.

"I know how attractive you find me Alex but the fact that you know I'm putting in a little extra effort to look good for you means more to me than any other compliment you could send my way. I have been to a few places like this with James put in a little extra effort to look nice and he didn't even notice. Honestly, I don't think he ever noticed how beautiful I was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. But you do Alex and that means more than you can honestly imagine. It's been a long time since someone has admired me for me."

"It's a shame James seems like the type of guy that would. Maybe he is, and he just wasn't able to fully appreciate you for what you are. Which is a beautiful woman both inside and out. But James isn't a bad guy just not the person for you."

"You think you're that person Danvers?"

"I know I'm that person Lane." Alex was about to say something else, but her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Lena calling her. There were only two people who were permitted to contact her, and Lena wasn't one of them. She answered anyway. She knew Lena was on the DEO payroll as a consultant and it could have something to do with their current situation and they didn't have time to go through proper protocols.

"Danvers."

"Alex It's Lena. I know I shouldn't be contacting you, but it is a matter of life and death for Kara."

Alex looked at Lucy and immediately knew Lucy was aware of the severity of the situation. "What is wrong with Kara?"

"She was hit with another form of kryptonite. She's cold to the touch but her internal temp is extremely high for a kryptonian. I think the only way to fight this is with a blood transfusion, but I don't know if Clark is a close enough match to her blood type. If he isn't then I don't know what else to do."

Alex very quickly had to come to terms that Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl and the fact that her sister was dying, possibly from some synthetic kryptonite from Maxwell Lord. Lena was on the right track with the blood transfusion, but Kara and Clark weren't an exact match. Lena would have to do some manipulation to Clarks blood to make it match Kara's. What needed to be done couldn't be explained over the phone.

"Lena have J'onn get a hold of Clark. Tell him Kara is dying and he needs to get to National City asap. Then have J'onn come get me. But have him bring Maggie to keep an eye on Lucy. Things have been quiet here, but I wouldn't put it past whoever the players are to try and get at Lucy while I'm away or make this out to be worse than it is, so they can get at some other information they need. In the meantime, keep Kara in as cold of a room as you possibly can. Also, if it's possible keep the sunlamps on her but not on the highest setting. We'll talk about you knowing Kara's secret identity later."

"Got it Director Danvers. We'll be awaiting your arrival." Alex sounded like a disapproving older sibling, but Lena knew she wasn't actually mad. J'onn left before Lena could even relay the information. That spoke volumes to how dire this situation was. For the first time since she met Kara, she was worried that she might actually loose her friend. Alex sounded calm on the phone but that could be her government training. Lena was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Maggie was still there.

"Why didn't J'onn take you with him?"

"He said there was no way Lucy was going to stay behind so he left me here."

"He probably made the right choice. I just hope Alex isn't mad that I never said anything about knowing Kara was Supergirl."

"I don't think you have that to worry about but what I would worry about is if we can't save Kara. Alex is madly in love with Lucy but not even Lucy will be able to console Alex if we lose her sister."

Lena knew Maggie was right and she didn't want to dwell on that thought to long. She took some samples to the lab to start running tests. Hopefully J'onn would be back with Alex soon.

 **Colorado**

Lucy saw just how quickly the confused look left Alex's eye's to be replaced with absolute panic. That could only mean something was wrong with Kara. Her suspicions were confirmed a few seconds later. J'onn was coming to get Alex and leave Maggie with her. If Kara was dying there was no way Lucy was staying behind. Alex hung up the phone threw a handful of bills on the table from her clutch and took Lucy by the hand.

"What's happened to Kara?"

Alex didn't answer until they had reached the car. "Kara was hit with a new type of kryptonite and it doesn't look good. Can you grab my earpiece out of the glove box?" Lucy retrieved the earpiece and handed it to Alex. She placed it in her ear and tried to get a hold of J'onn, "J'onn can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Alex."

"Lucy and I aren't at the house we're outside of a restaurant 30 minutes northwest of there."

"Copy that I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"You know I'm coming with you right?"

"J'onn is bringing Maggie to hold down the fort here. I don't want you going back to National City only for us to be attacked out of nowhere."

"Alex has it even crossed your mind that they attacked Kara, so you would have to come back to National City and leave me alone. Not that Maggie and I couldn't keep ourselves safe but it would be the thing I would do if I was them. Besides if something happens to Kara, I want to be there with you."

Alex had to admit Lucy did have a point. She didn't have time to argue because J'onn had just walked up to the car without Maggie. She turned toward Lucy and wasn't prepared for the devilish smirk. "Papa bear knows me well."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Let's just get out of here." They couldn't waste any more time she had to save her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy didn't hate flying in an airplane but flying through the air holding onto the person that is flying you is absolutely terrifying. J'onn couldn't fly as fast as Kara so this was better than the one-time Kara had to fly her out of a sticky situation during one of their DEO missions. When they had landed it took a lot of effort to keep the contents of her stomach from coming back up. J'onn also had a smoother landing than Kara. Lucy had forgotten that she and Alex had been on a date when they landed in the DEO. The looks that a few of the agents gave them reminded Lucy that she and Alex were dressed in attire that the agents of the DEO weren't used to seeing them in.

But right now, she couldn't worry about what the DEO agents were thinking. Right now, they had to get to Kara and assess the damage. Lucy had never seen Kara this bad. Alex and Lena were discussing the various tests Lena had been able to complete. From what she could gather they were going to attempt a blood transfusion but would have to do something to Clarks blood to make it compatible for Kara. Lucy knew she wasn't going to be any help in the med bay, so she made her way to central command to bother Vasquez.

"You're looking exceptionally stunning tonight Lane and judging how Alex was dressed this attack on Kara interrupted a date for you two."

"It did and probably ruined my chances for tonight, but Kara is more important than hot sex with my extremely sexy girlfriend."

Vasquez could only shake their head. But deep down she knew this was the first time since Lucy came back that they had been able to go out as a couple. Things had been that crazy since Lucy came back and they deserved a night out just the two of them. But the universe had other plans. "When was the last time you actually had hot sex with your girlfriend?"

"Few days ago, actually but before that it had been awhile. I think sometime after we started figuring out about all the things my father was doing. Tonight, was going to be an epic date night but when your future sister-in-law is dying that takes precedence over any plans with my girlfriend."

"You think this might be the time Kara doesn't bounce back?"

Lucy shivered since finding out the news she hadn't entertained the idea that Kara wouldn't make it out alive. "I don't even want to think about it. If she doesn't make it Alex won't be the same and it would be my fault partially. I come back into her life and everyone she and I care about start getting attacked because my father and his minions are out to get me."

Vasquez agreed with everything Lucy said. They needed to hurry up and figure out who all the players were in this game, so they could end this nightmare. "Honestly if Kara doesn't make it, I don't think any of us will be the same. Maggie is already beating herself up over all of this and it wasn't even her fault."

As if on cue Maggie sat down next to Lucy looking very much defeated and broken. "Any update on Kara?"

Maggie ran her hands through her hair before leaning back in the chair and letting out a deep, heavy sigh. "Lena has figured out that it is a new form of synthetic kryptonite that stems from Max's original earth-based kryptonite. I can't explain all the science behind it but the green kryptonite he originally manufactured is missing one element that could only be found on krypton, so he found the closest thing to it on earth. That kryptonite could never kill the supers. Somehow, he, or someone else at CADMUS found a way to make a form of kryptonite that could kill them but slowly. Alex has her stabilized and hopefully the process to make Clark's blood compatible for Kara won't take long. Whatever they are doing to stabilize her will only work for so long."

This was worse than Lucy had thought. She was beginning to entertain the idea that she would pay her father a visit while she was here and see if she could get any information out of him. Maybe even do her own digging and see if she could find any info on Max herself.

"Has my brother-in-law arrived yet?"

"Not yet. He understands the severity of the situation but he's dealing with some trouble in Metropolis. If it didn't relate to CADMUS Alex would have demanded, he get his ass over here to help save his cousin."

"Sounds about right. I'm going to check on Alex and Lena."

"I've gotta arrange the move of Lillian and should probably go through Alex's files on Max and see if it contains any useful information. Vas keep me updated on anything you think I should be updated on. I'm going to hide in Alex's office."

Vasquez gave her a salute but kept their eyes on their computer screens.

Lucy missed this. The friendly banter and the crazy antics of her friends but safety first. She made her way back to the med bay and still received some stares. One of the rookies that had been checking her out earlier was doing it again. "If Director Danvers catches you staring you probably won't know what your name is anymore."

"Why would she care if I'm admiring a beautiful lady such as yourself. Yes, I'll admit it is rather rude of me but your outfit screams "look at me".

"Your right it does as was its intent. But the intent wasn't for a dashing gentleman such as yourself it was meant for Director Danvers who happens to be my girlfriend, but you couldn't know that, so I'll give you a pass. Just don't let it happen again."

Lucy walked away without waiting for a response. He really wasn't a bad looking guy. Was maybe even one of the nice ones but any man that had ever out right stared at her always got under her skin. When she got to the med bay, she was going to raid Hamilton's stash of t-shirts and sweats. She entered the med bay to find it empty except for Kara. She walked up to what she was guessing was some form of stasis pod and placed her hand on the side near Kara's face.

"You have to come out of this Kara. The world needs Supergirl but we need Kara. Alex needs you so please hold on and give it the best fight you've got." Lucy stepped away from the pod and went to Hamilton's office to grab a change of clothes and make her way to the lab. If Alex and Lena weren't here that was the only place they would be.

That is exactly where she found them. Lena was hunched over a microscope and Alex was setting up what she guessed was the equipment they would need to make Clarks blood compatible for Kara. Lucy didn't want to interrupt what Alex was doing so she just sat next to Lena and observed them both.

Alex and Lena were very similar when they were deep into lab work. Very focused and oblivious to things around them. Lucy could probably start changing her clothes right now and neither of them would notice. Alex was still in her suit from their date. God Lucy had forgotten how sexy Alex was tonight. Alex had taken the time to appreciate the effort she had put into her appearance, but she hadn't properly taken in the effort Alex had put in. Alex never took long to get herself ready which always surprised Lucy because regardless of the situation Alex always looked stunning.

Tonight, was no exception. Alex had kept her hair the way she normally wore it but had done something different with her makeup. She hadn't noticed before but whatever Alex had done it accentuated her gorgeous hazel eyes. Lucy always got herself lost in those if she wasn't careful. She was brought back to reality by a very frustrated Alex throwing a clipboard across the room.

Lucy watched as Alex placed both hands on the edge of the table and took a few deep breaths. Whether she wanted to or not Alex was going to walk away from this for a few minutes. Lucy quietly walked up behind her girlfriend and pulled her away from the lab. Lucy was surprised Alex didn't protest. Lucy lead them to one of the empty labs and locked the door.

Alex broke down almost immediately. "I can't lose her Luce."

Lucy took Alex in her arms, "I know, and you won't ok. Kara is going to fight this. As soon as Clark gets his ass here and you work your magic in the lab Kara will be as good as new. We aren't losing anyone today."

Lucy continued to hold onto Alex as she shed more tears. After a few minutes Alex pulled away and leaned against the wall by the door. "Your right Kara is going to fight like hell to survive but looking over the samples Lena had taken it doesn't look good. If the transfusion doesn't work, I don't know what else would work to purge the kryptonite from her system. I know we don't have proof that Max did this, but it has his name written all over it. Let's get back to Lena and see if your brother-in-law has arrived yet."

Lucy was really at a loss. There was literally nothing she could do. She couldn't help saving Kara she couldn't take the pain away from Alex. They turned the corner and thankfully Clark was standing there. Alex practically ran to Clark took him by the hand and lead him to the room they would use to draw his blood.

Lena was still in the lab. She decided Lena would make better company than anyone else at the DEO right now. Besides she still needed to change out of her dress and the t-shirt and sweats were still in the lab.

"You figure out what the deal is with the kryptonite that is slowly killing Kara?"

"I actually have. I'm 99% sure I can connect this to Max which means we might be one step closer to figuring out where CADMAS is currently operating which means we'll have one more piece of the puzzle put in place to your situation with your father."

Lucy was confused as to how all of that worked but despite not knowing Lena well, she trusted her judgement. "If you don't mind my asking how you can connect this to Max and CADMUS?"

"I won't know for sure until I have Vas run some info for me but there is a very specific ingredient in this form of kryptonite that only CADMUS would have access to. While I know my mother would have some of the best scientist on CADMUS payroll not even, they have successfully made 99% pure replication of kryptonite. Maxwell Lord has."

Lucy already knew how smart Lena was, but this information was blowing her mind. She knew Alex hadn't been able to break down the chemical components of the red kryptonite Kara had been hit with years ago. Not only had Lena gotten the chemical components of Max's kryptonite broken down but also managed to get the form Kara was just hit with broken down in a few hours.

"I'm impressed, wish we had you as a consultant years ago."

Lena smiled behind her microscope. She wasn't sure how to take all the praise from her new group of friends all the time, but she loved it. Growing up with Lillian she had very rarely received any kind of praise.

"If I had been living in National City then I wouldn't have hesitated if offered. Growing up I never wanted to take over the family business. This was the kind of work I wanted to do. If Lex hadn't gone mad, he would have run Luthor Corp and I would have worked in one of the labs. But he became friends with Clark Kent and eventually found out he was Superman and well, you know how that turned out."

Lucy did she wasn't talking to Lois at the time, but she kept an eye on the news in Metropolis. She hadn't known Clark was Superman until almost 3 years ago when Kara had flown him in to the DEO, unauthorized, and Alex had called him Clark.

"It's a good thing my dad has no idea that his daughter is married to Superman or Clark would be a dead man. I don't understand why people have such hatred for aliens. Or even humans that have a different color skin than they do. I mean on the one hand I get why people are against some of the aliens. They just cause problems which is why the DEO was started. Most of the dangerous ones are locked up at another facility but the aliens like Kara and Clark only want to help us or in the very least just live out their lives in peace.

"But people like your mother and my father for some reason can't let them do that and it doesn't make sense to me. Same with Maxwell Lord. His parents were killed because of one of the bad aliens and Superman had been seconds late because of another alien he was dealing with. Because of that my future sister-in-law might die all because of some stupid prejudice."

Lena quirked an eyebrow and looked at Lucy, stopping what she was doing, and walked over to the other side of the table and sat next to her. She didn't know Lucy Lane well and had only really gotten to know Alex over the last year. What she did know was how much Alex had missed Lucy once she had ended her engagement to Maggie. The few observations she had of the two of them together she saw the connection the two of them had.

She was a little envious of the relationship. Up until the end she had been envious of the relationship Alex had with Maggie. Towards the end the issues that they hadn't discussed before getting engaged. It would seem Alex and Lucy were moving at a quick pace, but it didn't look unhealthy in any way. Lena figured that was because they had been best friends before they became a couple.

"I wouldn't be too worried. Your girlfriend isn't as smart as I am, but she does know more about alien biology than any of us. Specifically, kryptonian biology. Kara is also a fighter she will come back to us."

Lucy knew Lena was right but referring to Alex knowing the most about kryptonian biology triggered a memory, "When you called to get Alex back to National City, she said she would talk to you later about knowing Kara's secret identity. I didn't misunderstand that did I?"

"I chalked it up to the stress of the situation combined with everything else that has been going on since you came back into her life. She knows I know about Kara's identity. She even gave me a whole stack of papers from Pam to fill out because I knew."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "That's what I was thinking. Kara and I are the only two people that make her lose her mind when we're hurt. Speaking of we should probably go check on the progress of our favorite kryptonian." Lucy held up the t-shirt and sweats she grabbed earlier, "Let me just change first. I'm tired of the agents staring and to be honest this dress is only comfortable for a few hours." Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall and looked back at Lena, "Alex should have had this off me an hour ago if we were still hidden away Colorado."

Lena watched Lucy saunter off to the bathroom Alex had in her lab. She could only shake her head. She couldn't wait until all of this was over and done with because she definitely wanted to take Lucy out for a drink one night. It seemed like she would be a good drinking partner. Plus, she could get some dirt on the Danvers sisters.

"Let's go Luthor." They walked toward the med bay and ran into Maggie and Vasquez making their way there as well. As they approached the med bay Lucy noticed Clark was standing outside the room Kara was in and looking a little woozy. She motioned for everyone else to go in. She may not like Clark that much but that was more because he seemed too good for her sister even before she found out he was Superman. They were already family but one day they would become family x2, so she would have to put her differences aside about the farm boy.

"How you holding up Clark?"

He turned toward Lucy and was surprised to see her, "Lucy what are you doing here? I thought you were still away on some secret mission."

Right the last time she had talked to Lois was to tell her to keep an eye on their father as best she could. She had casually mentioned she was going on a secret mission and wasn't sure when she would be back. Why she had felt the need to tell her estranged sister that she was going to be gone indefinitely she still didn't know.

"I've been back for over a month and you know very well why I haven't talked to Lois. Not that I haven't wanted to. Some things from our past have come to light since my father tried to forcefully bring me back to Washington and strangle me to death once we had brought him into DEO custody for attacking me wrongfully in the first place."

Lucy had to take a deep breath. This wasn't Clark or Lois's fault. Well some of it was Clarks fault because he was Superman, but her dad didn't know that. "Sorry Clark I don't mean to lash out at you. It's just a lot has happened since I've come back, and I want nothing more than to spend some time uninterrupted with my girlfriend and because my father is an alien hating sociopath, I haven't been able to do that. None of that is your fault and I'm sorry."

"Well some of it is my fault for being an alien, but I get what you mean. Lois has had a change of heart and would love to reconnect with you. Your father called her not that long ago. I'm guessing it was when you came back. She pissed him off as usual and actually defended you and your decisions to defend the alien community which might be the reason he came after you. She told him I was Superman and that you knew Supergirls identity. Not sure what happened after that because he hung up. Lois said he sounded mad but wasn't concerned because that was how he typically acted around her. If she had known that he had almost strangled, you I'm sure she would have contacted you sooner."

Lucy tried her best to contain the eye roll and only half succeeded. She saw the hurt and frustrated look on his face she put her hands up, "Clark you know better than anyone how my relationship is with Lois. I get to be skeptical of her sincerity but right now I don't want to argue. I'm going to check on Alex and Kara.

On a good day her brother-in-law was too much for her. On a night like tonight her limit was being pushed with his charming Mr. nice guy attitude. She approached the med bay cautiously, not sure of what she would find. She relaxed a little when she saw Alex sitting next to Kara's bed, eyes laser focused on the monitors. Lucy took a stool next to the door and positioner herself on the other side of Kara. Her hand was so cold, an unusual feeling coming from the always warm kryptonian.

"How's she doing?"

Alex jumped a little at the question she hadn't heard Lucy come in. She looked at her briefly and gave her a tight-lipped smile, "She stabilized a few minutes ago. Lena is looking for a way to remove the kryptonite from her blood now. The transfusion with Clark's blood was only half of the solution. She should be to close to 50% better by morning but this stuff isn't going to disappear on its own and because of the side effects her body won't be able to purge it from her system like it does with normal kryptonite. We're looking at a long recovery depending on how long it takes Lena to figure out the solution."

Lucy let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. From the way Alex was talking it sound like Kara wasn't going to die. Which was a good thing but the recovery from this attack was going to be a long one.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy knew Alex wasn't going to be leaving Kara's side anytime soon. The only thing that would tear her away would be Lena needing her help in the lab to save Kara, Lucy decided she would check on Maggie. She placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head and said, "I'm gonna go check on Maggie, let me know if anything changes."

Lucy turned to leave and felt a hand clasp her wrist. She turned back toward Alex and was struck by the many emotions displayed on Alex's face. She didn't say anything just stood there waiting for Alex to say whatever it was she felt she needed to say.

It took Alex a minute to organize her thoughts. One of the things she had done with Maggie was put Kara first more often than she should have. Before the relationship fell apart it had gotten better but still needed some work. She didn't want to make the same mistake with Lucy. Tonight, was definitely an exception but she did have the habit of shutting people out whenever Kara gets badly injured. She didn't want Lucy to feel like she was doing that.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined. I really was looking forward to tonight and finally getting some quality time with you without fear of something crazy happening. I know you know how much Kara means to me, but I also don't want you to think that she trumps us. Trumps you in anyway. I know I did that with Maggie and that wasn't fair. I don't want you to think that Kara is always going to be more important than you. Because she isn't. No one is more important to me than you."

Lucy was surprised by the statement Alex just made but was more surprised by the kiss she received after Alex made said statement. It took her breath away. She didn't completely understand why Alex felt the need to say what she did, but Lucy appreciated it.

"Alex you are just as important to me and I know Kara is a huge part of your life. You've been doing so much for me since I've come back if you want to spend all of tonight and tomorrow at Kara's bedside, I won't question it. I was looking forward to our date as well but your sister almost dying takes precedence. I definitely want a raincheck though. You looked exquisite tonight and I didn't get to appreciate it fully."

Alex chuckled, "I can say the same about you. You did say the dress would make me forget the English language and might have me drooling. I did forget how to speak for a minute and I think it is safe to say we should put in an open vacation request with Pam. We are going away after this mess with your dad and CADMUS is over and I might send Kara back to Argo City just so nothing can get in the way of us spending time together."

It was Lucy's turn to chuckle, "I like the way you think Danvers." Lucy looked at the monitors saw some minor improvements, but it still looked grim. "You really think Lena can come up with something to get the kryptonite completely out of her system?"

Alex became very somber again. "If it was anyone else, I would have my doubts but it's Lena she always comes through in the end."

Lucy knew Lena was a miracle worker in the lab, but this was a situation that was much more dire than any attack on Kara before. Then an idea struck her. "You said you wanted to send Kara to Argo City when we went away to ensure nothing would come up and we could vacation in peace."

Alex looked at Lucy slightly confused. "I did. Do you think that's too much?"

For someone so smart she sometimes failed to see the simple answers to many problems that were right in front of her. One of 1,000 reasons Lucy loved this woman but right now she wasn't going to comment on Alex's complete lack of brains. Her sister was improving but still closer to death than she was to living. So definitely not appropriate.

"Do you have a way to contact Argo City. Specifically, Kara's mother?" Lucy watched as the wheels in Alex's head began turning and what Lucy was implying finally sunk in.

"Shit, why didn't I think of that. Lucy you're a genius. I'm not sure if Alura has any experience in kryptonite poisoning but she would know more about kryptonian medicine than I would. Or at the very least would know someone that would know more than I do. I know Winn and Vasquez have been working on the transmat portal to make it easier to travel to and from Argo City maybe we can even get Alura here herself or someone that could help Lena come up with a solution."

Alex pulled Lucy in for a kiss, "What would I do without you?"

Lucy couldn't help the blush that crept up her face, "You would do just fine without me Danvers, but we are two pieces of a puzzle that fit. Without each other we are amazing people but together we are extraordinary. Go get ahold of Alura I'll go check on Maggie and give her an update."

"I love you Luce. I'll have someone get you if anything changes."

"I love you too Alex."

Maggie knew this wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but beat herself up about it. Kara may be Supergirl, but she was Alex's little sister. Everyone knows that Kara is the most important person in Alex's life. Even with Lucy in the picture now. Maggie always knew Kara would take priority over her in many situations and it had always gotten under her skin, but she let it slide. Her family had abandoned her, and she had been an only child so there might be something that she didn't understand. Kara wasn't Alex's sister by blood but that didn't matter. Anyone that saw those two together knew they were sisters. She wondered if Lucy would fall second like she had. Or if Lucy would let it slide because she had known them longer. Knew more about Kara and Alex's relationship than she could have ever understood.

Lucy and Alex's friendship had always fascinated her. They always seemed to move as a unit. When Maggie and Alex started dating, they had only been friends for 8 or 9 months. They never acted like they had only just become friends. It wasn't until a few months into her relationship with Alex that she realized Lucy had feelings for Alex. She never said anything because it didn't seem like Alex felt the same.

She'll never forget the night she realized how Lucy felt about Alex. It had been a long week for all of them. Maggie had already been scheduled off that Saturday but J'onn forced Lucy and Alex to take the whole weekend off. Originally Maggie had wanted to just spend the day with Alex but decided that they needed a girl's day. Lucy had been through the same shit Alex had and probably needed to unwind as well. She had called Lucy after Alex had come home and jumped in the shower. She saw the dead, drained look in Alex's eye and knew it was a hell of a week. Alex had only been able to tell her a few details but that look had said it all. While Alex was in the shower, she told Lucy she had no choice but to come over and spend the night with them and the next day if she wanted.

Lucy had agreed and arrived at Alex's 30 minutes later looking just as beaten down and worn out as Alex had. Despite that Lucy had helped Maggie make dinner while Alex was in the shower. Lucy was good in the kitchen. She only had to give her a few instructions and she could figure out the rest. She had never disliked Lucy. Once she had gotten over the initial shock of Lucy letting herself into Alex's apartment whenever she felt like it.

When Alex had gotten out of the shower, she came up behind Maggie wrapped her arms around her, rested her head on her shoulder and thanked her for making dinner and inviting Lucy over. She watched as Alex walked over to Lucy and took her in her arms. Lucy had been holding the emotions of the day, hell the entire week in. Alex knew she needed to let them out and Alex was the only person Lucy would willingly open up to. She watched as Lucy cried in Alex's arms.

Once Lucy had cried herself out, they all piled onto the couch. Alex sandwiched in between herself and Lucy. They ate their meal in silence for the most part. Maggie had put on a really dumb romantic comedy that she knew were Lucy and Alex's favorite movie to watch when they needed to escape life. Maggie only agreed to the rom-coms after she heard the wonderful commentary they gave. The movie Maggie had chosen that night wasn't the best choice for Lucy.

Maggie had noticed 30 minutes into the movie that Lucy was quieter than she normally was. Maggie began watching Lucy out of the corner of her eye. She saw the longing glances she gave to Alex and the heavy sighs that escaped her lips whenever one of the characters acted like Alex when she was still in the closet and assumed was oblivious to Lucy's flirting. At the time she wasn't worried that Lucy was going to try and take Alex from her. Because Alex was completely oblivious to how Lucy felt about her.

When she and Alex had ended their engagement, it was one of the things that had kept her awake at night. If it hadn't been the kids' issue would Lucy have eventually been the reason for their demise? Maggie always arrived at the conclusion that she wouldn't have been because both Lucy and Alex were loyal to a fault. She wasn't mad at Lucy, but she knew that if she and Lucy were going to continue to be friends they needed to talk. If she and Alex were ever going to be able to move forward as friends, they would have to talk as well. The conversation with Alex was the one she really didn't want to have she wasn't sure which way it would go.

"If we weren't friends, I would say you look too lost in your thoughts and don't want to be disturbed and I would say I'd come back later but we both know what is on your mind right now and I think it's time we talk. Unless you really don't want to because I would never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do or aren't ready for."

Maggie contemplated sending her away but from that meeting in the grocery store weeks ago they both knew deep down this conversation would have to happen eventually. In all honesty Maggie didn't want to have it now but neither of them had anything better to do considering the assassination attempt on Kara.

"Your right we do need to talk and neither of us has anything better to do right now. How is Kara?"

Lucy took a seat across from Maggie, "Still not good but Alex and Lena have gotten her into a much more stable state. Alex isn't worried that they're going to lose her which is a good sign."

"Good to hear. I know realistically this wasn't my fault, but it happened on my watch and if Kara had died, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"This was in no way your fault. Hell, it wasn't even really Kara's fault. She will always have a target on her back because she is the girl of steel and Alex is always going to over react when Kara gets hurt."

Maggie just nodded her head. She finally turned her head toward Lucy and was glad Lucy was looking at her with her usual stoic look. Any other look and Maggie would be worried how they would fair after this conversation.

"And that is why we need to talk. Well that and the elephant that is still in the room from when Alex and I were still together."

Lucy had known this conversation was going to happen eventually she just hadn't expected it to be tonight. Neither of them were going anywhere, anytime soon. Lucy reached for a pen that was on the edge of Maggie's desk and began twirling it between her thumb and index finger. Somehow in thinking about Kara almost dying Maggie had started wondering about her relationship with Alex while they were still together.

Up until now she had just assumed Maggie had simply thought that they would make a good couple based on how well they meshed together as friends. Lucy had now idea that Maggie had known that she had feelings for Alex. She tried her best to hide them. It was hard in the beginning and it got easier over time.

"When did you realize I had feelings for Alex?"

"Do you remember that week that was so emotionally draining that J'onn told the two of you to take the weekend off?"

Lucy remembered that week all too well and the day after. "Let me guess the hug Alex gave me planted the seed but the longing glances I gave Alex during the move solidified it?"

"That and the sighing. To be fair it didn't help that I picked that movie. I had no idea that the main character would turn out to be so much like Alex."

"That definitely wasn't your greatest movie choice for that particular time. Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Maggie had to really think about this. She knew the answer, but this was also Lucy. She would see right through her if she tried to sugar coat this. "I was so sure about my relationship with Alex and I guess deep down knew Alex was oblivious to her feelings for you that she wasn't going to do anything about it or ever realize that she had feelings for you in the first place."

"You weren't even around when I flirted with her heavily at the DEO and it all flew over her head. Now that I think about it, I cut out most of the flirting when you walked into Alex's life."

"Vasquez has been telling me stories while you've been away. Would you have ever said anything to Alex if we had gotten married."

Lucy really had to think about this. On the one hand it wasn't a complicated question but on the other it was. "When Alex told me, she had asked you to marry her I was floored. Part of me was holding on to the idea that you and Alex would break up and I could eventually make my move. At the same time, I was happy for both of you. When I left for that mission, I was genuinely sad that I wasn't going to be there for the wedding.

"If it hadn't been for your disagreement on kids you would be together now and happy. I would be a bit jealous, but I wouldn't have said anything to Alex about my feelings. Or at least I don't think I would have. We'll never really know because you guys didn't get married. Would you have ever said anything to me about my feelings for her?"

After talking with Lucy Maggie now sees that she and Alex never would have worked. Maggie never would have said anything to Lucy and Lucy never would have said anything to her or Alex about her feelings. "No, I wouldn't have and that would have been the nail in our coffin. Alex and I wouldn't have made it. I know everyone thought we would have spent the rest of our lives together if we hadn't disagreed on kids but after this incident with Kara, I started thinking about how Alex always puts Kara first which lead to me thinking about the night I realized you had feelings for Alex.

"Talking all of this out now has made me see things differently where Alex is concerned. We would have gotten into a fight and out of anger would have said something about her not knowing how in love she was with you. Or something along those lines point is Alex and I would have fizzled out eventually."

"We'll never really know though. I do want you to know that I never would have intentionally done anything to hurt you. Accidentally sure, I'm human I make mistakes."

"I know you wouldn't have. You Lucy Lane have a heart of gold. Total badass but just as mushy on the inside as Alex."

Lucy threw the pen she had been playing with at Maggie. Which made Maggie roar with laughter which was a good sound to hear. When she had walked into her office, she hadn't been expecting the somber faraway look in Maggie's eyes. She was glad they had talked about this. Her feelings for Alex really had been the elephant in the room and talking things out would hopefully mean Maggie could truly move on.

"I hate that your right but just so we're clear I'm not as mushy on the inside as Alex is."

"Whatever you say Lane."


End file.
